Soarers' Children
by swissdog
Summary: A continuation of LE Modesitt's first Trilogy of the Corean Chronicle, providing a possible path forward for Alucius, Wendra and the people of Corus.
1. Chapter 1

Soarers Children

The following is a continuation of the Corean Chronicles first Trilogy (Legacies, Darkness, Scepters) written by L.E. Modesitt. While I will add details as necessary, having read the original will make this story much more coherent.

**Chapter 1. North of Iron Stem, Iron Valleys.**

Alucius almost absent mindedly guided his chestnut stallion through the scattered quarasote bushes that dotted the sandy landscape. On the stead only a month, the horse was still getting acclimated to the long days of walking the bleak stretches while his rider kept the flock of nightsheep moving. And they needed to keep moving so as not to overgraze the never plentiful young shoots of the quarasote bushes before they hardened into thorns capable of ripping through the toughest boot leather, let alone the hide of a horse or rider.

But it was the quarasote that allowed the wool of the rams to be processed into thread that when woven into cloth known as nightsilk, while pliable as any cloth under normal circumstances, would become as tough as steel wire when subjected to sudden pressure, such as a saber or bullet strike. Alucius knew better than perhaps any man living or dead just how valuable that quality was for his own nightsilk undergarments, worn since he first entered Militia service just past his eighteenth birthday, had saved his life at least half a dozen times.

As a herder of nightsheep he needed to focus on the land around him as well as the nightsheep themselves. He was finding it more of a challenge this day for two reasons. The first distraction was rooted in the destruction of all links to the world Efra and cutting Corus free of the attempt to reestablish the domination of the Efrans and their Duarchy as had existed in the past up until the time of the Cataclysm. It seemed the stead had been unusually quiet.

Not only had the strange talent twisted creatures that had plagued them over the last year or so ceased appearing but the usual threat of sanders and sandwolves had also vanished. He could understand the sanders, those blocky man-like creatures that would rise up out of the soil to kill a ram or ewe, or unwary herder, and feed off their life force. They were one half of the species commonly referred to as the ancients. The other half, the soarers, the last soarer in fact, had died only a short time ago. He wasn't sure if the sanders had done likewise, or with the loss of the soarers, they simply didn't know what to do next.

He expected the sandwolves to return for they were a part of the land as much as the nightsheep were and he assumed that the changes wrought by the severing of the connection between Efra and Corus had sent them into hiding. With a brief shake of his head Alucius brought his attention back to the flock, noting that the nightsheep hadn't stretched out too badly yet, but it was still only midmorning. It wasn't simple daydreaming that had him struggling to keep his mind on the flock. He was wrestling with a moral dilemma of sorts.

Since he first entered Militia service over seven years ago, his only desire was to return to the stead to live the life of a herder and raise a family with his wife, Wendra, and share that life with his mother and grandparents for as long as they lived. As a result of various events, he spent two of those years as a Militia trooper, interrupted by two years as a captive trooper of the Matrites. After those two terms of service he was able to spend two years on the stead and made a start on his family. He also lost his grandmother, who's failing health, held just long enough until her own herder heritage allowed her to know he was returning from captivity, the first ever to do so, but she died before he got home.

The last year had him returned to service at the request of the Lord Protector of Lanachrona, who, as a result of the forced union of the Iron Valleys with that former adversary, was now ruler of his homeland. As a result of his first four years of service and his demonstrated ability to make the nearly impossible look routine and the truly impossible merely difficult, he had earned the respect and admiration of the Lord Protector. When the war between Lanachrona and Madrien, the land of the Matrites, began to take a series of bad turns, due to interference by the Efrans as it turned out, the desperate Lord Protector requested Alucius' return to put down a false rebellion and then thwart an attempt by the Matrites to destroy a large portion of the Southern Guard, the army of Lanachrona.

He did both and as a reward he was appointed the Commandant of the Northern Guard, formerly the Iron Valley Militia until the union. In this position he discovered a conspiracy to gut the Northern Guard so that the war between Lanachrona and Madrien would grind on, creating so much misery and dissention that the return of the Duarchy and its imposed stability would be welcomed with open arms, the true consequences of which would only be realized after it was too late.

It was this discovery that led Alucius and Wendra on a bizarre mission to the very home world of the Efrans and the destruction of their source of power and the translation tube that connected the two worlds. After their return he resigned from the Militia, recommending his comrade and friend, Feran then a Majer, to be his replacement and then he and Wendra went back to the stead.

It was these events that he was now considering. During those seven years he had also come to learn far more about the Talent he had possessed his whole life. Every herder needed at least a touch of Talent so that they could control the nightsheep and maintain awareness of their surroundings. Alucius had always shown, to his family at least, more than a normal share. A hard and fast rule of herder life was to never reveal to the outside world what Talent he had. His years in the military had built up a legend around him as someone who could see what others couldn't, to shoot and hit targets others could barely see and to survive injuries that would have killed anyone else ten times over.

But the true extent of his abilities were known only to his family, and the soarers that had watched over him and when the time came, to train him, and his wife, to take up where they had left off, for they were both soarers' children. And now his dilemma was this. Lanachrona and by extension, the Iron Valleys, were still at war with Madrien. Now that the influence of the Efrans was removed the Matrites were at a severe disadvantage but the Southern Guard was nearly exhausted. To further complicate matters, the great nation on the eastern side of the continent, separated from Lanachrona by the central mountain range, the Spine of Corus, was showing signs of looking west. Could he turn his back on all of this, as he had the first time, to find two years from now that the world was about to crash down on the Valleys again, destroying his way of life.

He had promised the Lord Protector that he would not deprive him of his advice, but he also made it clear he didn't really want to get too heavily involved in any more of the world's problems. But the more he thought about it these last weeks, the less likely he felt he was going to be able to ignore it. He had already found that he was inclined to wait too long and not act until all was almost lost. Not only was it a matter of his own stead and family, but that of the entire herder community as well and all those who lived in the Iron Valleys.

This train of thought occupied his mind for the entire day. As the sun began to near the western horizon he moved the flock down the last slope of Westridge toward the stead and home. He was just closing up the door to the barn when he sensed the approach of Wendra. As he led the chestnut to the stable he couldn't help but smile as she crossed the distance between them. The long brown hair and the greenish gold eyes highlighted by a warm smile softened the perception of strength and an ever so slightly larger than life quality that their growing Talent created, for Wendra was every bit as Talent capable as was her husband.

"Another quiet day?" she asked as she came up and accepted his one arm hug.

"Not a sign of anything. Just scrats and grayjays," he replied as they walked to the stable.

"You don't think they're gone forever, do you?" she asked.

"The sandwolves? Definitely not. But since they probably have something of Talent about them, I'd think recent events have them somewhat confused," he replied with a bit of a smile as they both worked to remove the saddle and other gear from his horse. "The sanders are another question. There always seemed to be more of them but perhaps they died out when the last soarer did. Only time will tell."

She nodded once and then looked at him closely.

"Something's been bothering you. I could feel it quite plainly for most of the day. What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about the future, I guess," he replied.

"We all are, sweetheart, but you've been brooding about it quite a bit recently, yes?" she prodded.

"Yes. Eliminating the Efran threat only means the future is completely in our hands. Those of us of Corus. The Regent of the Matrial was a more intractable threat than the Matrial ever was. I don't know if that was because of the Efrans or not, but I worry about whoever is in charge now. I don't want to see more troopers from either side die. Not to mention we have the Praetor of Lustrea moving on Deforya. I won't lament the loss of the landowners there but he may come west after that and he has the largest armed force in the world right now."

"Alright, so we're back to where we were five or six years ago. What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm thinking do we have to do something about it. Did the soarers do all this and teach us what we know just to have us sit here on the stead? Or are we supposed to take up from them and try to act like shepherds for all of Corus?"

Wendra blinked at her husband as she took in all that he was saying. Then she said,

"The last soarer did mention something like that. About even if we didn't think it was fair, those with ability were always called upon to do more. But that's a bit much, don't you think? Two people to watch over an entire continent?"

"I know…or maybe I don't know…" he said, his voice tinged with the frustration she could feel pouring out of him. "I just can't help but think that if I hadn't waited to act you wouldn't have been taken the way you were, or things wouldn't have gotten so bad that I had to return to duty."

"Oh, Alucius, you can't blame yourself for all of that. You certainly knew when to act when those false brigands attempted the attacks on Emal. And we certainly didn't waste any time going after the Efrans on their home world. Come on, let's get this big fellow settled and get you into the house for a good meal. You'll feel better."

He gave a bit of a shrug and smiled at her cheerful voice at the end. Later, as they ate, Alucius' grandfather, Royalt, looked at his grandson. Not nearly as Talented, he was still a herder and he could feel his grandson's anxiety.

"What's wrong?" came the direct question, much like the man who asked it.

"I suppose I'm just concerned about what will happen next, grandfather," Alucius replied as he looked to the older man.

Royalt nodded slightly and said,

"Still a lot of turmoil out there. Word is that the southern front with the Matrites is stable and there hasn't been any attempt to move additional forces north, yet. But I'm sure they are just regrouping and trying to deal with the loss of the collars again."

"And in a year it'll start all over again," Alucius said.

"Maybe. They'll have a difficult time of it in the north," the older man said. "With what you and Feran have done in reversing all the treachery of those sandsnakes Weslyn and Imealt, they won't make much head way against the Militia, or Northern Guard," he finished with a grimace.

Royalt had spent eight years with the Militia during the last confrontation with the Lanachronans and had a hard time calling it the Northern Guard.

"But that still means troopers, theirs and ours, are going to die. The soarers showed us that we are bleeding this world of life. All the death and destruction. I think that's one reason why things have changed in the last generation. We need more people and trees and other living things to build up the lifeforce. But how do we stop it?" he asked.

"You are the soarers' children. If you can't figure it out, this poor old herder can't help much," Royalt said.

"Poor old herder my foot," Wendra said with mock scorn, then she turned to look at Lucenda, Alucius' mother and Royalt's daughter. "Between this old herder and my grandfather and a few others, there's more practical wisdom than in any palace in any land."

"That's true, Wendra," Lucenda replied, "but who would seek out herders and then listen to them?"

"The Lord Protector would. He said as much. Alucius told me that at his last private audience with the Lord Protector the man said he still wanted Alucius' advice," Wendra said.

Three heads swiveled in his direction. He looked back at them.

"All I want to be is a herder," he said, but the words rang falsely even as he said them.

His grandfather regarded him seriously.

"I spent eight years in the Militia training troopers so we'd stay free of the Lanachronans. Your Da took his turn to keep us safe from raiders. Wendra's grandfather spent a lot of time in Dekhron finding out what he could to try and keep us safe from machinations of the old Council. You spent almost five years total to save us from being destroyed by the Matrites. We all do what we can. You might be asked to do more, but only because you can do more. If a few words spoken in the right ear at the right time might avert some disaster, shouldn't you say them?" Royalt finished.

"I suppose so. I'll need to think about it," the younger herder replied.

That night all the thinking and talking invaded his dreams. While not so disturbing as the one that had him trapped in a shrinking room of Efran design, tied to his sense of trapped helplessness, he did take a journey through the many difficult and life threatening situations he had been through. It reminded him of the heavy toll in lives lost and disrupted, the squandered treasure. When he awoke he knew it was going to be another long day in the saddle.

**Chapter 2. Alustre, Lustrea**

Lord Waleryn, younger brother and former heir to Talryn, Lord Protector of Lanachrona, stood before the Praetor of Lustrea, Tyren. Once he was but a heartbeat away from being ruler of the largest land west of the Spine of Corus. Today he stood as a confused, bedraggled figure before the ruler of the largest land in all of Corus and one rapidly running out of patience.

"So tell me, Lord Waleryn," the Praetor began, drawing out the title, "has several days alone with your thoughts helped clarify your memory at all?"

"Most honored Praetor, I fear that no amount of time will accomplish that, as I have told you. I have no recollection of leaving Lanachrona and arriving here, let alone creating the ancient weapons and devices you claim that I have. The drawings and texts you have shown me are completely unknown to me."

"Were it not for the fact that there is something of gap in my own memory, I would have you executed on the spot and then claim a favor from your brother. But as you stand at the heart of this mystery you shall remain as my guest until this is resolved. Fortunately, what you have created remains in working order so we may proceed with our plans regarding Deforya. Return him to his cell," the young Praetor directed.

As he watched the two Praetorean guards escort the erstwhile Lord out of the audience chamber his expression shifted from annoyance to concern. He recalled having visited the table chamber in Prosp in the company of Waleryn and then suddenly finding himself back in the palace in Alustre after the passage of some weeks. How does one lose so much time without being subject to injury or illness? He pondered this question as he walked in the company of his four personal bodyguards back to his apartment.

**Chapter 3. Tempre, Lanachrona.**

The Lord Protector sat at the table in the dining room with his wife and consort, Lady Alerya, and his son and heir, Talus, perched on his lap. Mother and father had completed their breakfast and now they lingered before the day of meetings and audiences were to begin. As the Lord Protector let his son play with his fingers he couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Well, that looks so much better," Alerya said.

Talryn looked up and said,

"Would that every morning could start with a smile."

"But things are improving are they not?"

"Yes, much as the young colonel predicted. The latest dispatches indicate that the Matrites in the south have hesitated and they have made no major thrusts in either the north or south as of yet. It would appear the loss of the Regent has created some confusion, perhaps even a power struggle at the top," he replied and then the smile left his face.

"What is it, my dear? The herder colonel?"

"Yes. To have such an extraordinary individual, who is apparently supportive of my policies, so close yet as far away as the moons, is most frustrating," he replied.

"My dear, he has done so much already, how could you think to ask for more?" she asked.

"Because I am the ruler of a country still at war, although now I have a glimmer of hope we can resolve it to our satisfaction. I have already dispatched orders to Alyniat to retender our offer of a truce. I understand that he received some advice from Colonel Alucius as well and the Matrites have lost more than a few of their patrols. I hope they will feel the pressure and consider the offer this time.

"But even with a truce there is still so much to do, to rebuild and there is the potential threat from the east. I'm not talking about sending him out to fight. I can't risk the loss or the enmity of the herders that would create, but we would all benefit from his advice and counsel, regardless of how simple a herder he believes himself to be."

"Then perhaps you should send him a personal message asking him to reconsider his position and make himself available to you. Although I doubt he would want to be away from his stead for any period of time. What with a young family and his aging grandfather," Alerya said.

"My dear, you saw the way he just appeared here that last time and felt the power that radiated off him. I dare say he has methods available to him that we can't even begin to guess at. As to the message, I already did. He should be receiving it by dispatch any day now."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I knew that you feel both beholden and somewhat protective of the colonel so if he refused I would drop the matter and you'd be none the wiser."

"You are becoming more devious the longer you rule. I'm not sure I like that. Perhaps I should reclaim Talus to protect him for your baser instincts," she said as she stood and reached for the boy but then leaned down to kiss he husband's cheek to take the sting out of her words. "Now go. Practice being devious with your officers and ministers where it belongs."

He shook his head and smiled ruefully as he also stood and with a last kiss for both wife and son, turned and headed for the stairs down to his audience chamber.

**Chapter 4**

The Lord Protector was more accurate then he could have known. When Alucius returned with the flock he found Wendra waiting for him on the porch. She held a pair of envelopes in her hands. Alucius could not sense any outward anxiety, either from his wife, or from those still inside the house.

"What have you got there?" he asked.

"A message from Colonel Feran and one, apparently from the Lord Protector. The dispatch rider who delivered them said we shouldn't be worried. How would he know that?" she asked.

"It's amazing what the riders know. Let's go inside and start with Feran's message," Alucius said as he walked onto the porch and offered his wife a hug and a kiss.

As she snuggled into him she said,

"Hmmm, I'm so glad it's almost summer. Your face is always so cold when that bitter wind blows."

With a smile he kissed her again and then arm in arm they entered the house. He saw Royalt sitting at the kitchen table while his mother worked on dinner at the big iron stove.

"So, it didn't take them long, did it?" his grandfather began. "Home for just a month and already getting messages."

"It probably has something to do with the moving of the Guard headquarters to Iron Stem. The Lord Protector said to wait until after spring to announce it so I guess that's what this is all about. Let's see what Feran has to say first."

He slit open the envelope with his belt knife and began to read, almost immediately his eyes twinkled and his lips curved in a sardonic smile.

"You should hear this," he said and began to read.

'Most honored Colonel,

May this message find you and your family in the best of health despite saddle sores gained from long days astride a horse roaming the picturesque quarasote lands of the far north. As summer is nearly upon us I beg to remind you of the Lord Protectors directive to hold plans to move Northern Guard headquarters to the vicinity of Iron Stem. Since it was your fertile imagination that gave birth to this endeavor I would ask your indulgence to meet with me in the area to discuss possible locations, layout, facilities and all those logistical details that you have always found so interesting.

As commandant of said Northern Guard I have taken it upon myself to convene this meeting at a comfortable stead some vingts to the north of Iron Stem. I will arrive mid morning on Septi of this week. I trust I will find you there.

With utmost respect,

Feran, Colonel

Commandant, Northern Guard'

Alucius couldn't help but chuckle. His grandfather looked at him and said,

"Awfully strange wording for a dispatch. Does he always write them like that?"

"No, not at all. I'm sure this is his way of telling me this is more of a friendly visit to talk things over than anything really official. It's even in his handwriting. All the official dispatches are dictated to whatever clerk is on duty and just signed by the Colonel."

Alucius then said,

"So he'll be here day after tomorrow. Will you be able to take the flock out, sir?"

"Of course, I haven't been out with them in over a week. I'll take Wendra with me. From what we've seen, or haven't seen, I'll need someone to talk to otherwise I'll fall off the horse from boredom," Royalt said, winking at his grandson's wife.

"You're okay with that?" he asked her.

"Of course. The weather is getting so much better and Alendra could use some time out in the fresh air.

"What about the other one?" Lucenda asked pointedly.

With a nod Alucius slit open the envelope of the message from the Lord Protector. He read it all the way through to himself.

'My most esteemed Colonel Alucius,

I wish to take this opportunity to again thank and commend you for all you have done in support of the Iron Valleys, the Guard, both Northern and Southern, and Lanachrona as a whole. I would also like to allay any fears that the arrival of this message may have caused. I am most certainly not asking you to return to any duty, combat or otherwise, in the Guard. Instead, I am asking, as a personal favor to me, to reconsider the nature of the comment you made just before your last departure.

You stated that you were going back to being a herder. Alerya and I took this to mean it was your intent to return to your stead and remove yourself from the cares and woes of our world as you have come to know them. I would ask that you broaden your perspective of what a herder is and what that point of view could mean for the Valleys, Lanachrona and Corus.

With this in mind I would further ask that you make yourself available to me periodically, by whatever means you find most expeditious, to discuss issues of import to us all. If you should find yourself amenable to this arrangement I would ask that you make the first such visit at the first glass of the evening on Duadi of the first week of summer, in the same place as our last meeting.

In anticipation of your first visit, Lady Alerya and I wish you and your family well.

With respect and admiration,

Talryn, Lord Protector of Lanachrona'

When he was finished he handed it to Wendra. Lucenda looked at her son and said,

"So, he's not calling you back is he?"

"No, mother. He's asking me to become some sort of adviser. He's asking me to visit occasionally to talk over things he needs help with, I guess."

This raised the eyebrows of both mother and grandfather. By this time Wendra had finished the message and she handed it back to Alucius, who offered it to either of the other two. Neither took it, yet.

"Well, this does go to what we discussed yesterday, Alucius. You've been struggling with yourself over what you should do, or not do. Here's a chance to do something that doesn't put you at risk of getting shot full of holes or flamed by some Legacy of the Duarchs," his mother said.

"And it's a personal request," Royalt said. "No mention of money or titles or rank. Coming from a ruler that's a pretty good idea of what he thinks of you."

Alucius sat back in his chair, looking over the sheet in his hand. The hand that signed it was the same that wrote it. So either the most powerful man this side of the Spine wrote a personal message asking for his help, or someone else did. But the signature looked very much like the one he carried back with him from Tempre that made him Commandant.

"At least I have some time to think about. This is nearly two weeks away. A good meal will help me there," he said with a grin.

"As if you'd get any other kind around here," Lucenda said with a snort, causing Wendra to start laughing and Royalt to shake his head.

**Chapter 5.**

Alucius took the rare opportunity to sit on the porch facing the lane that connected the stead to the high road. He was up early and saw Wendra and Royalt off as they took the flock out into the quarasote flats. Alendra was along for the ride and seemingly happy to be so. So now he was sitting on the bench waiting for Feran to arrive. But there really was never slack time on a stead, unless a gather was in progress, so while he sat he worked at repairing some tack that had been hanging from a peg in the stable, awaiting some attention.

Long before the sound of hooves came to his ears, Alucius could sense the presence of six horses and riders coming at a brisk walk up the lane. He looked up when he knew they were about to come into view. Feran was at the front of the right hand column and it looked like Faisyn as the detachment leader. He stood up and laid the tack and tools aside and walked off the porch to meet them. Feran spoke to Faisyn and the squad leader held up a hand and called the small column to a halt.

"Good morning, Colonel Feran. Welcome to the stead," Alucius offered.

"Good morning, Colonel Alucius. Thank you. I hope you don't mind," Feran said with his usual sardonic grin as he indicated the escort detail. "The commandant is never allowed to travel alone."

"Not at all, I expected as much. Good to see you again, Faisyn, gentlemen," Alucius replied.

"Good day to you, Colonel," Faisyn said while the others merely offered a low chorus of 'sirs'.

"And it's still 'Colonel' is it?" Alucius asked with a grin.

"Actually, yes. Any former Commandant remains 'Colonel' for life, unless stripped for behavior unbecoming and I don't see that happening," Feran replied.

Alucius just shrugged.

"Well, you're most welcome, and you can help yourself to water and grain from the stable for the mounts. I'm afraid there isn't room for all of them, even with Wendra and Grandfather out with the flock, but it's not going to be too warm and there's shade to be had if needed."

"Faisyn," Feran began, "see to the mounts but don't impose too much on the Colonel's generosity."

"Yes, sir."

Feran swung down off his horse and handed the reins to Faisyn and then walked up to shake hands with Alucius. As the detachment swung around to head for the stable yard, Alucius caught the softly spoken comments.

"….see what he was doin' when we rode up…."

"…what did you think? This be a stead, no ostlers, do the work yerself…"

He could only laugh and shake his head. He pointed to the house and said,

"Come on into the house. My mother should have something to cut the road dust."

"That would be much appreciated. I forget how dry it is up here. You're looking fit. Getting back to herding seems to suit you," Feran said as he regarded his friend and former comrade in arms from beside him. "You don't look quite so…well, you know, like last time," he concluded in a lower tone.

Alucius simply nodded.

"Grandfather noticed that after the first week. I think what you saw was an effect of traveling the way we did and it wears off over time. And we did a lot of traveling that time."

As they ascended the steps to the porch, the door swung open and Lucenda appeared.

"Feran, this is my mother, Lucenda. Mother, this is Colonel Feran."

"Madame Lucenda, it's very nice to meet you after all these years. I trust we aren't imposing on you too much."

"Not at all, Colonel. It's much better to have you come visit here than to have Alucius travel back to Dekhron," she said with pointed expression.

Alucius chuckled and then directed his friend into the house.

"Have a seat in the parlor and I'll get you that dust cutter I promised," Alucius said.

When he returned he found Feran sitting in the one straight backed chair. He smiled a bit and said,

"You can use one of the softer ones, you know," as he pointed to the other options in the room.

With a grin the older man shifted over to one end of the couch and Alucius sat in the chair so favored by his late grandmother. He had placed two mugs of ale on the table at the end of the couch.

"So, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well, the Northern Guard has the funds and permission to move Headquarters to Iron Stem, and after the last month of dealing with the merchants of Dekhron, it can't happen a moment too soon. However, we still have a war on our hands so it has to be done smartly and I don't know anyone smarter than you. So what did you have on your mind?"

"The idea was to get the Guard away from the merchants, and I'll come back to them in a bit. Also it puts the commanders closer to the action, both in terms of the current Matrite threat as well as any future trouble with the Reillies. There's plenty of open land so we could get it close to the crossroads. I would stay away from the old Iron Mill and mine complex. Too much unpleasant history and you know how superstitious troopers can be," Alucius said.

"I was looking around as we rode up here. There seemed to be a few spots that might work. Do you think we need to go bigger than the old post in Dekhron?"

"I wouldn't think so, but let's not be too hasty. Let's look at the layout of the current posts in the Valleys and North Madrien. We may not want to permanently station more companies at a headquarters post but we might want to provide room for contingencies," Alucius replied.

Feran nodded and then asked,

"What were your thoughts about the old post once we've made the move? Abandon it like the Southern Guard did at Semal?"

"I don't think so, at least not yet. I think we could clear out most of the equipment, shutter up buildings but leave maybe two squads as caretakers, maybe provisional units made up of wounded, those soon to be stipended, at let them maintain the place. I'm not convinced we may not have problems from the east and Dekhron could be a fast way to establish a defense if need be."

"I hadn't thought about the east. You think the Lustreans will make a move past the Spine?" Feran asked.

"I'm sure they are thinking about it. I know the Praetor had to have been getting some help from the Talent twisted ones. How much and what kind I don't know, yet."

"Yet?"

"Wendra and I have plans for some exploring. I might head east at some point to see what there is to see. I was only in that one table building in Prosp so I don't know anything else," Alucius replied.

Feran simply nodded, knowing enough to realize he didn't really want to know too much and trusting in Alucius that he didn't really need to know. They began discussing the current tactical and strategic situation as it involved the troops of the Northern Guard and with a piece of brown paper laid out a rough map of the Valleys and North Madrien. From there they calculated likely troop movements, future requirements and the likelihood of trouble from the east. It was decided that they would recommend to Marshall Alyniat that a facility to permanently house three companies, two horse and one foot, be built with additional room for three more horse companies on a temporary basis.

"What about getting this place built? I don't remember this being much of an area with a lot of people or materials," Feran asked.

"That can be misleading," Alucius said. "Granted the steads are pretty thin to the North but there are a number of townsheep steads to the south of Iron Stem and some farms as well. Most have more than a few sons working them and the opportunity to earn extra coin will bring them out. I wouldn't be a bit surprised to see some Reillies come looking for work. Plus it's not far from Dehkron. Labor won't be a problem. We'll have to see about materials. We do have a least one lumber mill not too far away. I did my initial training with one of the sons. I'll have to ask my grandfather but I seem to recall something about some old quarries north and east of Iron Stem, closer to the plateau. They could be reopened."

"What would you say to taking a ride with me back toward Iron Stem? We can scout out some locations and then we'll head out, stop overnight at Sudon and you can come back home."

"Sounds like a good idea. Let me tell my mother although I have a feeling she's going to insist on feeding you and your detail before we go," Alucius replied with a smile.

And that is exactly what happened, despite the Honored Colonel Feran's objections. He was promptly reminded that he was not at a Guard post and she was giving the orders in her own home. It was a tight fit but the five troopers along with their present and former Commandants were sitting around the table eating a stew that Lucenda had started the afternoon before in preparation for their visit. More than one trooper commented it was the best they had eaten since their last trips home.

Once they had finished eating and many thanks offered, Alucius saddle his horse and in a short time the small troop was on the lane headed for the high road to Iron Stem. Alucius rode alongside Feran and they discussed matters as they were developing in Dekhron.

"How have the traders be treating you?" Alucius asked.

"Like the wrath of the ancients were about to fall on them. Once word got out that Tarolt and Halanat were traitors working with the Matrial and then the Regent, they started walking around Dekhron very softly. Hasant hasn't been seen in days but the word is he's just holed up in his house until things settle down," Feran said, his voice tinged with disgust. "I'd imagine after a time they'll fall back to their old ways, but hopefully we'll be settled in Iron Stem by then. I can only imagine the howls that will cause."

Alucius laughed and then asked,

"How about with the companies facing the Matrites?"

"Things are improving there very quickly. It was almost as if the troopers were waiting for good company commanders. Like you suggested, we've been taking out their patrols whenever possible. I've even gotten some reports of Matrite officers being picked off here and there. Seems that a few troopers got hold of captured Matrite rifles and have been putting their longer range to good use. I don't know for sure but I'm guessing some herder boys are involved," Feran replied glancing over at his friend.

"Could be," Alucius replied noncommittally.

"Do you think they'll keep fighting or look for a way out after all that's happened?" Feran asked, going as far as he would in referring to what Alucius and Wendra had done.

"It's hard to say. After four hundred years I can't imagine they'll let go so easily. If we keep bleeding them, it might force them to. Plus they can't rely on forced conscripts so that cuts their forces by almost a third right there. And if any of the uncollared men figure it out and start looking for payback, they'll have internal issues to deal with," Alucius replied.

They rode in silence for a while longer until they started getting close enough to town. As they neared the dustcat works Alucius grinned a bit. He knew that Gortal's days in Iron Stem were numbered because once the first week of summer began, the announcement about moving the Headquarters would coincide with the delivery of an order of eviction for the entire operation. He was only sorry he wouldn't be the one to delivery it.

As they rode on, the two discussed the pluses and minuses of several tracts of land on either side of the high road. The one they finally settled on recommending to Marshal Alyniat was about a vingt out from town on the side opposite the dustcat works. It was mostly flat with only a few slight rises and depressions to be leveled. It was far enough from town to prevent one from interfering with the other but close enough to allow troopers access to the town and for ease of transport for anything the post would need. Local legend suggested that a post of some kind had been there centuries before, possibly to the time of the Cataclysm based on occasional bits and pieces that were found in the area.

"Alright then, I'll send the Marshall our recommendation with tomorrow's dispatch rider and then we'll see where we stand," Feran said.

Alucius nodded and with a handshake for his friend and nods to the men, who returned crisp salutes, he watched as the troop headed south towards Sudon and the training post where they would stay overnight. The former Commandant turned his horse back north and headed for home. He let his mind wander a bit, considering what Feran had said about the Matrites and whether they would see the sense in coming to some accommodation with the Lord Protector. He didn't have very high hopes.

He let his senses roam over the land as he rode. There was absolutely no sense of any sandwolves anywhere, nor sanders. There were occasional scrats and grayjays and what he thought might be a flock of townsheep off to the west. He was also picking up an almost audible hum in the back of his thoughts. When he focused on it he figured out it was the sense of the high road itself and its ties to the local lifeforce that allowed it to remain unmarred after millennia of use. He shuddered at the thought of how much energy had been squandered over time to maintain the constructions of the Efrans.

He probed the stones of the road and sought for the connections to land that allowed the life force to be drawn to them. After a bit of searching, he found them. Each stone block had a faint tendril that ran to a group of others that formed a bundle of sorts. Each bundle linked to a node that joined with other bundles and then ran down into the ground for a short distance and from there drew on the local life force.

He began to wonder if the draw was enough to unbalance the local conditions and make things so difficult for most plants and animals to exist in this part of the Valleys. He imagined that in places like central Lanachrona and Madrien there was more than enough life force to spare but up here in the Valleys, especially in the Quarasote flats, it had to matter, at least somewhat. He wondered if he could experiment in some way. These thoughts occupied his mind until he reached the stead, just in time to find Wendra and Royalt coming down the last slope of the ridge. He would discuss his observation and ideas with Wendra that night.

"What do you think would happen if you unlinked the stones?" she asked as they were getting ready for bed.

"I have no idea. I mean I'm sure that if nothing else they would start to wear like any other road stones and I imagine they wouldn't be able to stay clear of snow. Beyond that?" he shrugged.

"I mean you don't think that they would crumble to dust like those Efrans did when we found their bodies, do you?" she asked.

"It's possible I guess. I know that when the Matrial died her body disappeared, but then again when we killed those Efrans in the house in Salaan they didn't? That's why I figured I'd go all the way to the north end of our high road and undo the very last section and see what happens."

"That makes sense," Wendra said, and then looked at her husband speculatively. "You weren't planning on going tonight, were you?"

"No, of course not," he replied, puzzled.

"Good, because I have other plans for us tonight," she said archly.

Alucius flushed but smiled broadly.

His opportunity to try out his idea didn't come for awhile. He was back at work the next day taking out the flock while Royalt, Wendra and Lucenda worked on spinning thread and weaving cloth from the various fleeces provided by the rams and ewes. In fact, he worked the flock pretty much straight through until it was time to keep his appointment with the Lord Protector. So, on the first Septi of summer he brought in the flock, washed up thoroughly and ate quickly.

He walked outside with Wendra, who was carrying their daughter, and came to a stop on a stony patch of ground. He had a paper wrapped package tucked under one arm. He could link to the ley lines of Acorus from nearly anywhere but he always found it easier if he was already on stone.

"Have a care, sweetheart," Wendra said.

"Always. Plus I don't think he means me any harm," Alucius replied.

"Not physically. But don't let him talk you into anything crazy," she said with a grin.

With a kiss for both wife and daughter he focused on the green lines within the depths and quickly dropped out of sight. Each time he did it, it proved easier than the last and without the interference and corruption of the Efran translation tubes, it was actually a reasonably pleasant experience. What had once been bone numbing chill was now just cool. He could see, as if through a slightly warped window, the features of the land above and navigation was swift and sure. He quickly found the triple line juncture that was beneath the table chamber in the lowest level of the palace of the Lord Protector and with a thin tendril that he attached to one of the lines, he drifted until he was at the spot where he stepped out into the private apartments of the ruling couple.

**Chapter 5, Tempre, Lanachrona**

With a bit of care he stepped out into the upper world, this time his feet flat to the polished floor. The room was much as he remembered except this time the Lord Protector was waiting for him and he was alone.

"Ah, Colonel. Right on time. I can't tell you how delighted I am that you agreed to respond to my request. Please, come in and be seated."

"Thank you, sir. I'm honored that you wished to speak with me," Alucius said as he approached.

"Please, Colonel. I know that you are unfailingly polite and respectful. But don't let that cloud the issue. I still need your help and I decided not to let stubborn pride stand in the way of requesting it."

Alucius couldn't help but smile, nor could he help liking the young ruler, not much older than himself, for his open manner. As he sat down, Alucius took hold of his package. He held it out to the Lord Protector, who regarded it with raised eyebrows.

"My mother insisted I bring this along. It is supposed to be a gift from my daughter Alendra to your son. Are Lady Alerya and young Talus well?"

"Yes, both are in fine health, Alerya better than she has been in years. She is putting Talus to bed. I'd imagine she'll join us before we are through. I'll allow her the pleasure of opening the gift, which by the way is most appreciated, if unnecessary," the Lord Protector said with a smile.

"My mother felt otherwise, which I will explain when Lady Alerya arrives," Alucius replied and then said, "And how may I be of assistance to you, sir?"

"In several ways, actually. I need your frank appraisal of situations. One of my biggest problems comes when my advisors hesitate to tell me what I need to know for fear of telling me bad news. And when they do tell me, it is often surrounded by so much prevaricating that I can barely tell what the news is. It was tolerable when I had a table to let me see for myself what was going on but without that aid, I must have information and advice without all the fluff."

Alucius nodded as the Lord Protector continued.

"I also need your herder perspectives and sensibilities. Lanachronans know little of what goes on in the upper reaches of the Valleys, but what little I do know is that you herders see what is there, not what you wish there to be. I could sorely use such a point of view. And lastly, I need the example you have set, and will most likely continue to set."

"Example, sir?"

"Ah, the near legendary modesty. But let's face the facts, Colonel. You have accomplished so much with so little, in such a short period of time. And yes, I know," the Lord Protector said, holding up a hand to forestall any comment Alucius was going to make, "you have been fortunate. But you have also displayed courage, tactical brilliance, unparalleled leadership and an understanding of how to get the best from your men, even those that were barely more than raw recruits and that all has little to do with fortune, but much to do with ability."

Alucius remained silent, as he sensed there was absolute conviction behind every word the Lord Protector said.

"I intend to use that example, Colonel. In fact, I would have to guess that for some time to come your name is going to be pretty unpopular around here. This war with Madrien has demonstrated some very serious issues with how the Southern Guard operates. And while I may not be able to resolve ever issue, I intend to rectify the ones I can. You showed what a properly led and trained force of men can accomplish, and I'm not referring to those things that required your, how can I say it, special skills. I have already dropped a few suggestions that we need to examine how the Northern Guard trains it's troopers and runs a Headquarters. We have been quite frankly amazed at how quickly you and Colonel Feran were able to sort out the mess that Weslyn left for you."

"We'll, sir. I'm not sure how much of that experience would transfer to the south. We have far fewer companies and not nearly the political issues you have with Southern Guard officers," Alucius said.

"I'm all too well aware of those distinctions, Colonel, but it does provide a vivid example of what can be accomplished if one really tries. I'm also considering sending some of the more promising young officers, sub captains, for attachment to Northern Guard companies to expose them to that sort of thinking. I will hold to my promise not to station Southern units in the Valleys but this is different."

"If that is indeed the case, then I would suggest you make sure they are officers promoted from the ranks. At least the first few sets of rotations," Alucius said.

The Lord Protector nodded.

"Yes, that would make sense," he said and then laughed. "That's precisely what I meant about needing your advice."

The two men discussed other matters pertaining to both Guard forces for a while, when Alucius hazarded a question.

"Has there been any thought given to offering the Matrites a truce or cease fire, sir?"

"Yes, I reiterated my original offer several weeks ago. While not as unreasonable as the Regent, the Matrite high command, or whatever they call themselves, have refused and demand we withdraw to the original borders. This Marshall Aluyin didn't ask for Southgate or golds but our guess is she's playing for time while they sort themselves out," the Lord Protector replied.

"That's going to take some doing. Without the torques or the powers of the Matrial and the Regent to back them up their only hope is coming up with some new talent weapon, or more spear throwers. Without the torques they are likely to lose a significant number of troopers, possibly a mutiny. I understand they haven't made any advances against our force."

"That's right. Nor have we against theirs. The Northern Guard is in relatively good shape now but the Southern needs some time. They'll hold the lines but we are pretty thin right now. We have companies in training but it will be some time before we can bring them into the lines."

"A stalemate then," Alucius offered.

"For the time being. You look thoughtful, Colonel. May I ask why?"

Before Alucius could reply, the sound of footsteps came from the other side of the room. He looked up to see a radiantly healthy Lady Alerya approaching with a large smile.

"My dear, Colonel. While I must say I'm very happy to see you here, I am concerned about taking you from the stead."

Alucius stood and bowed and then said,

"Don't be too concerned, Lady Alerya. I had been thinking for some weeks that with things still uncertain in both east and west of Corus that I couldn't retreat to the stead as I attempted the last time."

"I hope I'm not interrupting, Talryn," she asked her husband.

"Not as such. We have covered a number of matters. It appears my request for aid has fallen on receptive ears," the Lord Protector replied with a smile. "In fact, this would be a good time to pause, so that the good Colonel can make his presentation."

The Lady Talryn looked from one man to the other with a puzzled look. Alucius smiled a bit and said,

"My mother sent something with me, a present from my daughter to your son," he said, indicating the package that was resting on a small table by the Lord Protector's chair.

"What a lovely thought," Lady Alerya said with genuine feeling.

She picked up the package and undid the simple bow that held the paper in place. With deft movements she had the paper off and was holding a blanket of soft black material, almost a felt but not quite.

"It is exquisite, Colonel. I've never seen or felt such before. It is neither of the silks that herders produce, is it?" she asked as she held it out.

"No, ma'am. Those are made from shearing and processing the fleeces from either rams or ewes. On those occasions when we lose a ewe either to age, or predation by sandwolves or sanders, we sometimes remove the entire skin and work it to produce this," he said indicating the blanket. "They almost never leave a stead. My mother thought that the heir to the Lord Protector should have something that would remind him of the worth of the Iron Valleys," he finished with a lopsided grin.

"It is a magnificent gift and one I'm sure Talus will come to treasure," Alerya replied. "And your mother sends a shrewd and subtle message. Would that we could meet one day. Well, I did not mean to delay your discussions but I had wanted to see you again, Colonel."

"Thank you, ma'am, but if you don't mind, perhaps you could stay awhile. There's something I think both of you should know."

"I would be happy to, Colonel. Dearest, if I may?" she asked.

"Certainly."

Once they had all taken seats Alucius took a breath and let it out slowly. He looked to the Lord Protector and then his Lady and began.

"I have said in the past that while I would much prefer that the Iron Valleys had maintained its independence, I recognize that as things have turned out, you, sir, with the support of you, ma'am, are the best chance we have of maintaining our way of life on the steads. That is why I have done what I could in the past, and will do now to support your policies. But I think that there are things you need to know in order to better understand Corus and why things are the way they are, and where the future might lie, as best we, Wendra and I, have been able to discover."

It was obvious that he had the full attention of the ruler and his consort. Lady Alerya was practically leaning forward in her chair. Alucius began to describe what he had discovered about Corus, the domination of the Duarchy by the Efrans, the actions of the soarers and the attempts to reestablish that long lost empire. He explained what he knew of the Matrial and how she attained her powers. How Enyll, the Lord Protectors Recorder of Deeds had come to be possessed by the Efrans and who and what the traders of Dekhron were and what they had done. He talked of the Hyalt uprising and how it played into the overall strategy of the Efrans as he understood it. He spoke of the engineer in Madrien as well as the one in Lustrea and what might come of those efforts. He also talked about his encounters with soarers, the wood spirit and the spirit that appeared to him in Dereka, and the things he and Wendra found there. As he talked, his senses picked up a combination of amazement, fascination and only touches of incredulity from the two. He guessed that knowing how he could appear at will, opened them up to greater possibilities. When he described what had occurred in the table building in Salaan and then the trip to Efra and back they sat wide eyed. When he finished he sat back and waited.

After a few moments the Lord Protector blinked and said,

"Colonel, you are either the most skillful story teller, or the world is in no way the place I believed it to be. I suppose the table and the pteridons and the like should have been a clue, but never in my life would I have imagined the rest of it."

"I suppose growing up on a stead and having seen soarers and knowing what I could do with the nightsheep and the healing made it a little more believable for me, sir, but not much. I've had more than a few shocks with all of this. But there are still some legacies that we have to deal with. Madrien being the first, but Tyren of Lustrea may have weapons available to him that would be on a par with the crystal spear thrower. And if I'm not mistaken those folks in Dulka may prove to be something like the True Believers in Hyalt. But at least now you know and can take them into consideration," Alucius said.

"Any suggestions, Colonel?"

"Settle Madrien first. Keep the lines steady where they are now, apply pressure by controlling trade on the highroads, and removing what patrols they send out. And I've been giving it some thought. I may be able to help stir things up inside their borders that might make them see the sense of bringing all this to an end," Alucius replied.

"Do I want to know?"

"The details, I don't think so. Better you can deny it, if need be. Just don't be surprised if you hear anything odd coming out of Madrien, or an offer for a truce."

The Lord Protector nodded and smiled a bit as he regarded Alucius and then turned to his wife.

"The Colonel is not nearly so guileless as he would like for us to believe, my dear. It explains much, but an honest man to the core and we need more such in these times," he said and then turned to Alucius. "I believe I have imposed on your time sufficiently for the evening, Colonel. What say you, a similar meeting at the same time each such day of the month?"

"I think that would be a good plan, sir," he replied.

"Excellent. I must say I look to the future with much more confidence than a few scant months ago. I would not say this to many but know that I am in your debt Colonel. I respect and pay my debts."

"Thank you, sir. Right now, the moving of Northern Guard Headquarters and the closing of the dreamdust works are all the payment I require at the moment."

Alucius stood, as did the couple, and he offered his bow to Alerya.

"Please express my gratitude to your mother, Colonel, on behalf of Talus. And you may tell her that her message was received and understood," she said with a smile. "Upon your return I am sure that Talus will have something suitable to offer to your daughter, for she should know and remember that the herders find favor in Tempre."


	2. Chapter 2

Soarer's Children, Part II

**Chapter Seven, North of Iron Stem, Iron Valleys.**

"Alucius, come get your breakfast. Wendra and Father are already out with the flock," Lucenda called to her son.

"I'll be right there, Mother."

Alucius walked into the kitchen, looking a bit sandy eyed. He sat down at the table and sipped at the hot tea that awaited him. In quick order his mother put slices of ham and egg toast on the platter in front of him. There was also some berry preserves.

"You must have been up late, son."

"I was thinking about my discussions with the Lord Protector. It was quite a while before I could drop off to sleep," he replied as he cut into the the first slice of ham.

"Are you worried?"

"Not worried as such, Mother, but there are things I need to look into so I can understand what's going on better. I may have to be gone for a while today," he said.

When he saw the look his mother was giving him, he said,

"I said look, Mother, I'm not planning on doing anything. At least not yet."

**Chapter Eight, Matrial's residence, Heiron, Madrien**

Alucius hovered beneath the Matrial's residence, looking up to see how the lowest chamber where one of the scepters had been kept had completely collapsed. Above that the upper chamber where once the huge purple crystal had spun was in similar condition. From what he could tell it appeared that the two floors of the actual residence were being supported by some form of stone and timber props, most likely the work of trooper engineers.

Alucius allowed himself to drift below the residence, getting a sense for where people were gathered in more than just ones and twos. He finally found a spot where at least half a dozen or more people were gathered in a room that he thought was at the top or fourth floor from where he was. He noted the location and moved on. After covering what he thought was the entire residence he drifted back to this spot and could see that a small room, possibly even a closet, adjoined the room where the group was meeting.

Gaining access would be tricky. He could easily get up through the first two floors, using the thick foundation walls, but that area of the upper floors was built of wood and lathe and he would have to take to the corridors, using his ability to convince people they didn't see him. Once he felt comfortable of where he needed to be when the time was right he made his way back home and emerged once more into the yard in front of the house. It was only about mid morning so he went to see if his mother would need any help with the vats or spinnerets.

**Chapter Nine, North of Iron Stem, Iron Valleys**

Later that evening at dinner, Wendra looked at her husband and said,

"Just what is it you think you're going to do, Alucius?"

"I'd thought I'd cause some trouble and see how much I can scare the Matrites. I'm going to try and convince them it's time to quit," he said with a grin.

He had taken some time after he had given his mother some help in the spinning shed to review the map that he and Feran had drafted out. Not only did it have the location of all the Northern Guard units but most of the Southern as well and a quite a few of the Matrite forces that faced them. He intended to visit a few of these units and try and convince them that all was not well.

His target for the that evening was a force of three companies of Matrite horse troopers a few miles south of Arwyn. Using the now easily recognizable landmarks, Alucius made his way west, finding the crossroads in the center of town and then turning south. Long before he could see them, he could feel the mass of men and horses clustered in a semi-permanent camp. Apparently, someone had ordered them to hold fast at their present location. He drifted off to the east of the camp, surfacing in a small but thick stand of trees. With his herder's night vision it was easy to pick out the sentries, the picket lines for the horses and the general layout of the camp. There was a moderately talented officer inside what he figured was the command tent.

Wrapping himself in the suggestion that whoever looked his way should ignore him, he slowly made his way out of the trees and began walking towards the encampment. As he approached the nearest sentry he reached out and gently struck at the mans life thread, which appeared to run further south and east, possibly to Lanachrona. The man pitched forward and lay sprawled face down on the ground. Alucius quickly reached his side and with a deft movement and a thought, snapped the weld that held the torque around the man's neck. He turned the man over and laid the dull silver device on his chest.

He moved forward again, closing the distance to the tents, picking up the sound of voices in various conversations. From what snippets he could hear it sounded as if the troops were confused and concerned about the apparent lack of movement since the end of winter. He had high hopes of adding to that concern and confusion before he was done. As he approached the tent he could now tell there was a single occupant who's talent was modest but present. He didn't know if it was enough detect him but he wasn't going to give her a chance to find out. From the glow of the lantern inside he could see the officer stand up. Perhaps she felt something after all.

Without hesitation he struck at her life thread, hard. She dropped immediately and Alucius could feel the all too familiar wash of red roll over him. He moved through to the south edge of the camp heading toward one of the sentries. Quickly the trooper was down and his disconnected torque was laying on his chest. From the camp he could hear a few shouts so he assumed the officer's body had been discovered. With a grim smile he dropped back into the earth and made his way home.

For the next five evenings he made similar trips although on the last night he made his way to the training post outside of Heiron and left five different troopers unconscious in various places, the loose torques on their chests. The bodies of two talent officers would also be found in their studies the following morning as well. Two days later Royalt was taking out the flock and Alucius was headed for the Matrial's residence and the conference room.

Working his way up from the secret basements he found himself in a corridor on the third floor. He wrapped himself in the illusion of invisibility and began walking towards the staircase he knew led up to another corridor close to where the meeting room was. The few women in uniform that he saw as he made his way to the fourth floor looked perplexed and worried. How much of the details they knew he could not guess but he was sure they knew that something was very wrong.

He found the closet he had noticed the last time and slipped inside. As he suspected, with his enhanced hearing he could overhear the conversation in the room without having to maintain the invisibility illusion, conserving his strength. Some of the voices were very agitated while others were striving to maintain a semblance of calm.

"Will you all calm down," one voice overrode the others, "this solves nothing. It is obvious that we are being attacked by a talent user, most likely that renegade herder. Unlike our earlier loss of officers, those in the last few days have no trace of bullet wounds."

"So what can we do then?" asked a voice that obviously struggled to remain calm. "There have been no signs of this assassin, apart from a stray boot print here or there. Just dead officers and unconscious troopers with their torques removed."

Alucius wasn't sure he liked the idea of being called an assassin but he had to admit, at least from their point of view, there was some validity to it.

"You are my advisers. I'm asking you for advice," replied the first voice. "Is there a pattern? Can we anticipate his next move. He obviously does not fear us, since he struck so near this last time. And now the wait. Why?"

There was a rush of voices and then one rose above the others.

"What of the offer of truce? With the loss of the talent weapons, the engineer and the mounting losses of troopers, perhaps we should entertain the idea, if for nothing else to gain some breathing room."

This set off another barrage of voices. The first finally got control of the discussion again.

"I would prefer not to do that, yet. The Southern Guard is much weakened after the fiasco at Southgate, their losses were near as great as our own. They are barely able to hold their lines and it will be some months before new companies can be brought up, and our sources say they are few enough. The north is our greatest threat right now. How those two Northern demons managed to turn around all the damage that had been done to their command structure..." she let the thought drop.

Alucius had to smile at the thought that he and Feran were considered demons. A voice that had been silent up to now said,

"I believe it was a combination of competence, leadership and skill, Marshall Alyuin. While the herder colonel may possess greater talent than any man has in generations, he possesses many other skills that have allowed him to use that talent to great advantage. It may well be that we face a threat far beyond what has been assumed up to now. Or that we may be able to overcome."

"He is one man, lamaial or no. The idea that he will singlehandedly bring us down is absurd," the Marshall replied.

"The Matrial or the Regent might suggest otherwise, were they able."

Alucius wasn't sure he'd agree with their assessment of his prowess but he was just as glad they thought such. It would play into what he had in mind rather nicely. Checking for anyone in the corridor, he resumed his invisibility illusion and slipped out of the closet. He moved up to the door that led into the meeting room and he could sense the two guards that stood on the other side. He had some time so he decided to wait and see if he could get in without being noticed. He could still hear the often agitated discussion.

It took almost a quarter of an hour before two women dressed in the green accented purple of the staff approached the door carrying folders. One knocked and waited to be admitted. Alucius stepped up closely behind and held his breath. The door swung open and a guard gave the two staff officers a quick look and then stepped aside. The two women walked in with Alucius close on their heels. Once inside the women approached the table while Alucius circled around to the opposite side of the room.

He watched as the two conferred with the Marshall, looking over papers from the folders. The older woman's expression became more grim the further she read. Finally, with a wave of her hand, she dismissed the two recent arrivals who quickly left the room.

"So it begins," she said. "We've just received word that several groups of troopers have mutinied. Having seen that the torques no longer work, they killed their officers and have deserted their posts. Two groups are headed east, one north. And that's just from units within a few days hard ride. I imagine it's no better closer to the frontiers. To make matters worse, we have lost nearly half our officers, and fully two thirds of those with talent."

"What now?" asked a woman that Alucius thought was an Overcaptain.

"What indeed," Marshall Aluyn said.

"You have your answer already," Alucius said in perfect Madrien as he let the illusion drop.

The initial reaction of the room's occupants was stunned silence. Even the two guards by the door hesitated and in that moment Alucius reached out and gently struck their life threads and they collapsed to the floor.

"The lamaial," one of the women at the table shouted.

"Please, just be calm and we'll get through this quickly. I'm here with a message," Alucius said calmly.

"Just like a man. You talk of calm while you kill with casual brutality," Marshall Aluyn said with disdain.

"No one is dead, Marshall. I just put them to sleep for a while. See for yourself," Alucius replied.

One of the junior officers left the table and crouched besides one of the fallen guards. After a moment she called back,

"They're both breathing."

When she hesitated to stand Alucius said calmly,

"Leave their pistols alone, Undercaptain, one wrong move and you I will kill."

The Undercaptain visibly flinched and then stood up slowly, both hands in clear view. She walked back to the table and resumed her seat. The Marshall regarded Alucius and then said,

"Why are you here Lamaial, if not to kill us all?"

"I thought I would try and convince you that it was time to accept the Lord Protector's offer. Your situation is bad and getting worse. You face mutinies, renewed pressure from the North, a solid line to the south and you've lost the advantage of your talent weapons. You're slowly being bled dry. Would you rather fight to the last man and woman or try to salvage some vestige of your way of life?"

"Don't make me laugh. The Southern Guard have committed numerous acts of atrocities upon our women. Were we to lay down our arms they would sweep over us like a ravening horde. I doubt your Northern Guard would be much different," the Marshall replied.

"I can't deny that such things have occurred in the past. I saw some examples myself when I was a captive trooper in the south. On the other hand when I was a young trooper in the Iron Valley Militia I saw more than a few men of the Valley run down and shot from behind or had their homes burned down around them. And you were the invaders. You women of Madrien have no claim on virtue, that is for certain. But I can offer you the guarantees of the Lord Protector that under a truce no Northern or Southern Guard troopers will cross the borders as they exist at that time. The rest can be negotiated."

"You expect me to accept the word of a man, this treacherous beast that attacked us, took from us what was ours?" she said standing up.

"You speak of what was yours? You who invaded the lands of the Reillies and the Iron Valleys, who had never lifted a hand to you? We were perfectly happy living our lives within our boundaries. Your Matrial made the choice to invade us. You forced our Council to conscript troopers, including me. Your actions ultimately led to me being brought to Heiron. And it cost the Matrial her life, for it was I who caused her death. So please spare me your righteous indignation at your current dilemma. It is entirely of your own making. And as for men, you should be happy you're dealing with a man right now, because if my wife and mother were here you would all be dead as object lessons to those that came after you. And my wife is every bit as talented as I am. If you ever see a tall redhead carrying a herder rifle coming towards you, I suggest you run. It probably won't help but you never know."

The Marshall was now facing Alucius, her face red with rage. When she heard him confirm that he was the one that destroyed the Matrial, or caused it to happen, she was stunned but was now consumed by her hatred of this man from the wastes of that miserable little valley. She could think of only one thing.

"Don't do it, Marshall," he warned in a low tone.

"Marshall Aluyn, control yourself. We have lost too many already," her deputy urged.

"It cannot be countenanced," she ground out. "The eternal Matrial should have ruled Corus, and would have, but for the likes of this one."

Her hand darted to her sidearm, the only other one in the room. With regret Alucius reached out and severed her life thread. Her lifeless body dropped, hitting the table hard before sliding off onto the floor while her stunned staff looked on in horror. Alucius focused his attention on the Sub Marshall who was now the defacto ruler of Madrien.

"Sub Marshall, the choice would appear to be yours now. I suggest you reread the Lord Protector's offer and make contact with Marshall Alyniat. He's somewhere along the southern frontier. But I wouldn't waste too much time. If I have to return here, your successors will have that object lesson I mentioned. I'll not see more troopers die needlessly."

With that, he moved towards the door. When he reached the fallen guards he bent down and took both pistols. Over his shoulder he said,

"I'll leave this outside somewhere."

And then he drew the illusion of invisibility around himself and as far as the Sub Marshall and the others knew, he simply vanished into thin air. He made his way down to the first basement level without incident. He dropped the pair of pistols on the floor and then dropped back into the coolness of the earth. He drifted about until he found what he thought he was looking for. A building with several large, three axle wagons parked outside. He could see that no one was presently inside so he drifted upwards until he was standing on the flagstone floor.

Looking around he was able to see benches that lined the walls, some holding tanks of strange looking fluids, a few with what appeared to be small crystals suspended in them. On one table was bits and pieces of what appeared to be broken equipment, perhaps what could be saved from the first crystal spear thrower he destroyed. Poking about in cabinets and drawers revealed some manuscripts and drawings. He pulled them out and piled them on one of the benches. He took down several wall lamps and emptied the oil onto the paper and table. He had no idea what the fluid in the tanks was but he wasn't going to tamper with it. He figured the loss of the information would be enough.

He barred the one small entry door and the large barnlike doors and then he took a striker from his belt and in a moment had a good flame going. He dropped down through the floor and began the journey home. Had he surfaced to watch he would have been rewarded before too long with the sight and sound of a thunderous explosion. At least some of the fluids were very sensitive to heat.

**Chapter Ten, North of Iron Stem, Iron Valleys**

Alucius sat at the table eating dinner and, at his grandfather's insistence, explaining what had occurred.

"So at least some of them at the table seemed willing to consider the truce. Maybe with the Marshall gone they'll have more influence."

"That and the fact that you threatened to return like an avenging Soarer," Royalt said with a smirk.

Alucius just shrugged.

"Dear, did you really tell them to be worried about me?" Wendra asked.

"Well, yes, but I was just trying to make a point. This whole 'men are always the evil' business was starting to get on my nerves. But let's face it, you stalking down some hallway, gun in hand with that look on your face, I know I'd run," he replied with a straight face.

The look she gave him would have given any Matrite commander nightmares. The others just laughed.

"So, what are your intentions now?" Lucenda asked.

"I'll work the flock and wait until my next meeting with Lord Protector. It should take some time for messages to go back and forth so I can't expect anything too soon. Then I'll decide. I suppose I'll need to take a look east after too long, but one thing at a time."

The time that passed while Alucius waited for his next audience with the Lord Protector was fairly low key. As usual the days in the saddle were long and the temperature was peaking as summer settled in. Of course, warm on the quarasote flats was a relative term. It was barely what the temperature would be in Zalt in early spring but for a herder it was starting to approach the uncomfortable level.

The only thing of consequence was his sensing of sandwolves again. They were at least a mile away and didn't seem to be moving towards the flock, but he'd have to start paying more attention to his surroundings. His gaze was pulled towards the shear sides of the Aerlal Plateau, with the green tinge of the giant crystals that ringed the upper edges. Exploration would have to wait until he was sure the other issues were well in hand. He looked away and urged his horse towards several stragglers that while in no danger still needed to stay with the herd. When he got back to the house he saw Wendra sitting on the bench on the porch with little Alendra sitting on her lap. She held a sheet of folded paper but she didn't appear concerned so he assumed it was nothing too troublesome.

"How was it today, dear?"

"The shoots are a little thin but it's not too bad, we've seen a lot worse. Noticed a trace of sandwolves, finally, but they were a way off. But we need to start being careful again," he said as he sat down next to her.

He gave his daughter a brief kiss on the forehead and a much longer one on the lips to his wife. Alendra gurgled a bit in what sounded like a happy tone. Her mother and father broke off the kiss and looked down at her. The gaze she returned seemed awfully direct and full of meaning for an infant.

"Do you think what she went through in the translation tubes affected her?" Wendra asked.

"I'm sure it did, but I think she was pretty special from the beginning. I could sense it while you still carried her. I'm not sure but she could be the first of her kind. Born in full possession of her talent. There's not a trace of black in her thread. Should make for an interesting childhood," Alucius said with a bit of a grin.

Wendra nodded then held out the folded sheet to her husband. He took it from her and opened it, scanning the words, his face settling into a grim smile. He looked up when he was finished.

"Gortal has thirty days to close down the dream dust works and have everything cleared out. By order of the Lord Protector in consideration of ongoing operations against the Matrites. Feran says here that Gortal was in a fine rage but a company of troopers in the road backing up the message bearer kept him civil. Apparently they'll be running road patrols past the place every few days," Alucius said looking over at Wendra. "I just hope the loss of business doesn't hurt your father."

"In the short run it won't. I'd have to imagine Gortal will need barrels to pack everything up and Father and Korcler have been busy with the orders from the traders in Dehkron. Despite everything that has happened, they still need to do business and Father is giving them the best deal. Once they start work on the new post he'll have more than enough work. When your grandfather and I went into town the other day, their was quite a lot of conversation about the possibilities."

"It will be nice to see a little life brought back to the town. We'll just have to make sure that it doesn't attract the types we're leaving behind in Dehkron," Alucius said.

"With you living just up the road, I'd think not," Wendra replied with a laugh.

**Chapter 10, Lord Protectors Palace, Tempre**

"I must say, Colonel. As much as I have come to admire and respect your abilities, even I was surprised at the haste with which we received a response to our latest overture. Although the only condition they would agree to at the moment is the cessation of hostilities and holding present positions, it's a start and gives us all a chance to take a deep breath," the Lord Protector said with a sense of satisfaction. "I've also received word that a number of captive troopers are making their way across our lines. So the torques truly are ineffective."

"Yes, sir. I left a number of object lessons here and there. The word spread fairly quickly, it seemed," Alucius replied.

Talryn shook his head slightly.

"I have my own ideas for the future, Colonel, but I'd be interested in hearing your thoughts, having spent some time living in Madrien. What would you see happen there?"

"With the torques no longer working, I'd insist that all those men that wish to, be allowed to leave, particularly those captive troopers. I can't imagine them balking at that idea. I don't see much advantage for the Matrites in trying to keep a lot of potential trouble penned up on their side of the border. For any trooper that wants to leave they should be given their horse and the torque as a sort of reparation. On the other hand, not everything about Madrien is bad."

Alucius went on to describe how clean and well maintained the homes and other structures were. He even commented on how the fort at Zalt seemed to have deteriorated somewhat since it changed hands. The Lord Protector regarded Alucius and then replied,

"My dear wife would say it's a result of a woman's touch. She can't abide disorder or the slightest traces of dust. It would appear we have some things to learn as well. I understand you and Colonel Feran have selected a location for the new Northern Guard Headquarters. I was briefed on your plans at my last staff meeting. You have my approval. My only stipulation is that you reserve one quarter of the funds you have available for operational expenses. The treasury is a bit lean at this point and I'd like to do what we can to reduce any future drains for the time being."

"I should think that won't be a problem, sir. I'm getting good advice from my grandfather and my wife's grandfather. If we can't bring it in for a quite a bit less than that, we don't deserve to be called herders," Alucius replied with a small grin.

"Ah, yes, herder frugality. One tends to forget your steads are businesses that live or die on the margins. There is much there for us to learn from as well," Talryn said with a nod. "If you have nothing else, I believe we are done for this evening. I would ask you remain a moment. Alerya wishes to see you."

"Of course, sir."

The two men rose and walked down the hall to the private apartment of the Lord Protector and his Lady. As they entered Alerya looked up from where she sat with her son resting on her lap. The heir looked to his father and smiled, then shifted his gaze to the big herder and his smile became more shy.

"Ah, Colonel Alucius, it is so very wonderful to see you again. It amazes me that so fearsome a demon could wear so pleasant a smile."

"Demon?" Alucius asked as the Lord Protector put his hand over his eyes and groaned.

"Talryn, dearest. Have you not been filling the Colonel in on the latest intelligence from Madrien?" she asked archly.

"Only what was needed for our discussion. I thought to spare the good Colonel from the gossip and barracks talk," the Lord Protector replied with some chagrin.

The Lady Alerya laughed and considering her burden, rose from her chair with alacrity. She approached Alucius and laid a hand on his forearm, looking up at him.

"My apologies, Colonel. It is not often I have the opportunity to tease the mighty Lord Protector such. He greatly admires you and values your service and would seek to shield you from some of the indignities of life. It seems that with the return of some of the escaping captive troopers come stories of a vengeful demon that has been striking down the officers of the Matrite forces while demonstrating that those cursed collars no longer function. We, of course, know who that demon is, don't we?"

Alucius smiled a bit ruefully and said,

"Yes, ma'am, we do. And I've been called a number of things in the past, but demon seems to be a new one. Do you think anyone in the Southern Guard has tied it back to me?" the last being directed to the Lord Protector.

"I'd imagine your former comrades from the Hyalt expedition might make the connection but I can't imagine any of them speaking openly of it. My guess is your name will be whispered around Guard barracks for years to come," Talryn said with a grin.

"I think we've delayed the Colonel enough, dearest," Alerya said with a kindly smile. "Rest assured, Colonel, that we guard your privacy closely and my jest is a sign of the affection we hold for you. In that vein I wish to present to you that which was promised. From Talus to your little Alendra, a token of said affection."

With that she indicated a woven basket atop a side table. It was fairly large and had a fine linen cloth covering the contents. Handing their son to his father, Lady Alerya moved to the table and pulled back the cloth. Inside were several items, most notably a finely carved horse, exquisite in its detail.

"While a stead relies on the produce of its nightsheep, no herder can work without a horse. Let this serve as a reminder that in Tempre there are those who now appreciate what a herder and his, or her, horse means to the rest of us," the Lady said.

"It is an amazing likeness, Lady Alerya. In many ways he reminds me of Wildebeast, the horse that carried me to Deforya and back. I'm sure Alendra will treasure it, as will we all," Alucius replied.

"And as a token of our regard for you, your dear wife and all your family, some items of note that represent Lanachrona's finest. Several bottles of the finest Vyan vintage. A set of four crystal goblets, for it is the only way to drink wine. Also some samples of Tempre's best bakers and cheesemakers. I thought the basket and cloth might find a use on a stead as well."

"This is most generous, ma'am. Perhaps too generous," Alucius replied.

"Nonsense, Colonel. It would be impossible to provide you with proper reward for just the one service you rendered to us personally and to Lanachrona," she replied with a knowing nod towards her son. "Let alone all your other actions and sacrifices. I would ask of you one favor, however. A personal one."

"Ma'am?"

"When your daughter is old enough to be able to remain at home for a few hours with her grandmother, would you consider bringing your wife on one of your visits? I would very much like to meet her."

"I will certainly relay your request, ma'am. I think she'd be very pleased to come," Alucius said.

"Wonderful. I look forward to it. Now I'll leave you to finish up any last business. Until next time, Colonel," the Lady Alerya said.

With a smile and squeeze on Alucius' forearm she reclaimed her son and left the two men alone.

"I trust you'll be able to take that with you, Colonel. After your tale of taking rifles and that scepter through those tubes we felt this shouldn't be an undue burden," the Lord Protector said.

Alucius hefted the basket and found it to be quite manageable and said,

"This should be no problem, sir, and again, thank you."

Talryn waved him off.

"You are more than welcome, Colonel, much more. If events proceed as they appear, this will seem a mere pittance. I look forward to your next visit," he said by way of dismissal.

Alucius lifted the basket and walked back down the short hallway. In moments he was on his way home.

**Chapter 11, North of Iron Stem, Iron Valleys**

Alucius' family was surprised, but very appreciative, of the gifts sent by the Lord Protector and his Lady. Wendra marveled at the horse figurine and Alendra seemed to recognize it was something of interest. Lucenda took charge of the basket and its contents, and much to Royalt's disappointment, doled out the treats sparingly.

"It's nearly time for bed, father. They will keep until tomorrow," she told him sternly.

Much was made over the crystal goblets and the basket. The glassware was to be safely stored away until a suitable case could be made for properly displaying them. Wendra thought her brother Korcler would be able to make something for them, he was showing talent for more than just barrel making. Lucenda was particularly taken with the basket. Her father suggested that it would find it's way to gathers and the market on a regular basis.

"Only for special occasions, father. I wouldn't want to wear out such a special gift," Lucenda replied.

"Does it seem an odd assortment of gifts from someone like the Lord Protector and his Lady?" Wendra asked. "I know they are some very fine things, like the crystal and the horse, but to me it all seems, I don't know, sort of homey."

"Think of it this way, Wendra," Royalt began, "the Lord Protector has already awarded Alucius the highest award for valor he has. He made him a Colonel and the Commandant of the Northern Guard, if only for a short while. He provided you with golds when he called your husband back to service and he has guaranteed the preservation of our way of life, at least as long as we can make the steads work. What more can he offer? So instead, they provide more personal gifts as expressions of their gratitude for what you've both done and I would think out of genuine feelings for Alucius. He is a charming fella after all," the last being said with a small smile.

Alucius shook his head and then laughed with the others, then said,

"Oh, I almost forgot, but the Lady Alerya asked that when you feel you're ready to leave Alendra home with mother and grandfather for a few hours, she'd like very much for you to come with me on one of my visits."

Wendra looked at her husband wide eyed.

"Whatever for? Why would the Lord Protector's Lady have any interest in me?" she asked.

"Well, you were every bit as responsible for defeating those Ifrits and severing the ties to Efra. Plus I think from my talking about you she realizes you two have some things in common. You're both intelligent with strong views and values. You're both new mothers with their first children. I'd think you'd have quite a bit to talk about."

"When you put it that way I guess it makes some sense. I'll think about it and let you know before your next trip so you can tell them," she said, then her eyes went wide and she exclaimed. "What am I going to wear?"


	3. Chapter 3

Soarer's Children, Part 3

**Chapter 13, East of Dulka, Southern Lustrea**

Alucius stood on the side of the highway, several vingts east of Dulka. It was less than a quarter glass after sunrise. After considerable thought he had decided that he would try his experiment with unlinking a section of highway here for several reasons. The first was that if successful, it wouldn't matter if snow wouldn't melt away anymore since it didn't snow around Dulka. The second was that if the roadway was to crumble away it would happen where it would cause problems for two potential sources of trouble. And lastly, if it worked as he hoped it would, the blindfolded Talent wielder he ran into the last time he was in Dulka might sense the change and find it cause for concern.

He looked down the road in each direction and seeing no one in sight, he let his senses slip below the road surface, searching out the tendrils that linked the paving stones to the life force of the surrounding environment. Tracing along the tendrils he found the first node and then moved on until he located a larger node. This one appeared to link smaller trunk lines for the paving stones of a tenth of a vingt or so of roadway. He extended a probe and with a deft twist the node unraveled with a brief flash of talent.

It was immediately evident to Alucius that the road surface was 'dead'. He watched it intently for any signs of rapid decay but the surface remained unchanged. He waited for a quarter glass or so and still saw no change. He knelt down at the edge of the road surface and took out a small chisel he had borrowed from the workshop. He scratched several short lines at the very edge of one of the paving stones. He'd return in a week to see if they were still there, and to check on the condition of the stones.

Having done what he needed to do, he dropped back into the earth and began his trip home, but he was going to take a little detour. He was going to check the status of the southern and northern passes and try to determine the Praetor's intentions. Using the eastern edge of the Spine he drifted along until he arrived beneath the pass through which the Lost Highway entered Lustrea. The mass of humanity above was nearly overwhelming. He drifted further, edging a bit more northwest so that he could emerge in the peaks that defined the northern edge of the pass. Finding an area devoid of traces of people, he drifted up and emerged in a shallow, rocky depression. Climbing the small lip he found a spot where he could look down and see the plain to the east of the pass. Thousands of troops were assembled, long lines of tethered horses defining the limits of the encampment.

From what Alucius could see, the Praetor appeared to be preparing to go after the scattered nomadic tribes of the high steppes. He could also see a number of wagons isolated near the entrance of the pass. He had an uneasy feeling he knew what at least some of the wagons contained. He slipped back into the earth and drifted back toward the outlet of the pass. Settling under the wagon closest to the pass, he began probing the contents. While there was no feeling of operating Talent, it was obvious that there were multiple versions of a complex arrangement of crystals. While he had never come up against this particular arrangement, his experience with crystals generally meant weaponry. He sent out a probe, looking for anything resembling the rotating nexus that he used to destroy the crystal spear thrower, but all he found was inert materials.

He moved along beneath the other wagons and found more of the same. There were several dozen. He could do nothing at the moment so he headed north to Passera and the pass located just to the west. An even larger concentration of force was located there, obviously preparing for the invasion of Deforya. Unlike in the south he was picking up a heavy usage of Talent further to the west. Based on what was going on above him, or the lack of it, he couldn't imagine that any significant combat was occurring so he drifted along below the pass until he found what he was looking for. Moving a bit north so that he would emerge in the rocks above the pass, he once again found himself looking down at what was going on.

To the west, the pass was blocked by a large mass of rocks and debris. It must have been a monumental effort to create it as with all the passes cut for the highways by the ancient Efrans, the cut was half a vingt wide. It appeared that large amounts of rock had been blasted from either side and then manhandled across. The source of the Talent energies he had sensed was clearly evident. A large, metal covered wagon was positioned on the road about two hundred yards from the face of the rock wall. To either side were skirmish lines of riflemen who would occasionally shoot at snipers that were hiding in the debris pile. The Deforyan fire was concentrated on the armored wagon but was having no affect. From behind an armor shield placed beside the wagon, a Lustrean pulled down on a lever and a distant hum reached Alucius a moment later. At the same time he felt himself begin to weaken. Instinctively, he drove a thread down into the earth to link with the closest line of energy. He immediately felt better, so he watched as a line of blue-green fire flashed out, striking the rock wall.

Alucius had to blink several times to clear his tear blurred vision and when he could focus again he saw a section of the wall perhaps twenty five yards wide and half that deep had disappeared. Maintaining his link to the earth he sent out a probe to try and learn how the light cannon functioned. At the rear of the wagon was a large bank of crystals that were slowly refilling with life force energy. If allowed to continue, the use of this device would have a severe impact on the amount of local life force. He would have to try and see how the energy was tapped and directed the next time it was fired, which based on the rate at which the main crystals were recharging, would be in less than a quarter glass. The amount of fire from the Deforyans was increasing and the Lustreans were returning with heavy volleys of their own.

In less than a quarter glass, the operator pulled down on the lever and again the whining hum rose. Alucius concentrated on the probe and while he could feel additional life force flow through him he was able to discern that the storage crystals drew from the environment around them, then dumped the energy into the discharge crystal. Unlike the spear thrower there was no spinning nexus. He could sense, however, that the entire assembly was under a great deal of stress. The line of blue-green light flared again and another section of the wall disappeared, taking with it two of the sniper positions. Alucius knew he was going to have to put an end to this. Not so much for the sake of the Deforyans but such a device was a huge danger to the world and not just because of the military advantage. He thought about what he could do. It quickly became evident that the high stress seemed to be the key. A plan formed in his mind and he strengthened the

link into the earth.

He maintained his probe to the light cannon and waited as the storage crystals recharged. He traced the path from the storage unit to the discharge crystal. He thought he felt a slight restriction in the flow, causing some localized heating. This may have been the cause of, or contributed to, the stress he sensed. Perhaps there was a flaw he could exploit. Anchoring his probe to the location of the restriction he used some energy to create a flow in the opposite direction. He could feel the heating increase. He could also 'see' the flaw in the crystal become more pronounced. He could feel that the storage crystals had reached capacity and he began to feed more energy in the reverse direction. Watching the operator, just as the man began to pull the lever down, he slammed as much energy as he could muster through his probe connection. As the storage crystals discharged, the stored energy collided with Alucius' supplied Talent and the whining hum turned into a reverberating shriek. He cut his probe and ducked behind the stone lip. He could sense the two opposing flows combine and then flash towards the discharge crystal. When the overload struck the weakened flaw the crystal fractured and the uncontrolled discharge let loose with a deafening blast.

Similarly to when he destroyed the two spear throwers, Alucius chose not to rely on just the ground for protection. He threw up a shield and hunkered down until the sound of debris ricocheting off the other side of the rock wall stopped. Dropping the shield, he looked up over the edge of the lip and saw a scene of total devastation. Where the wagon once stood was a crater a least two yards deep and ten times that in diameter. Most of the line of riflemen on either side of the wagon were wiped out, with perhaps the last few on the far ends alive but incapacitated. From what he could see, the rock wall on the far side was heavily gouged, most likely from fragments of armor. The rock obstacle wall suffered some damage as well, but the Deforyans were responding quickly and several squads of foot troopers were scrambling down from the wall to finish off any Lustrean survivors. Alucius decided it was time to head for home. He paused to make sure he wasn't fatigued but all seemed well so he willed himself to drop down into the earth. He headed west without worrying about what was above him.

**Chapter 14, North of Iron Stem, Iron Valleys**

"So tell us, son, where do you think they got all those Talent weapons?" Royalt asked Alucius.

"Well, sir, I know that there were Efrans or those possessed by them working in Lustrea. Since it's only been a few months since we severed the connection I'm sure there are more than a few of their artifacts lying around. Hopefully, that was the only one of those light cannons but I wouldn't count on it. And there was all that gear in the wagons at South Pass. I'll have to figure something out."

"You'll have to figure something out?" Wendra asked, with heavy emphasis on the first word. "You know that your grandfather knows a thing or two about tactics and I can travel the lines as easily as you. You don't have to do this alone. In fact, I think I insist you don't."

Alucius looked across the table at Wendra, taking in the intense gaze of those green eyes and the serious set of her mouth.

"Alright, you make a good point. So, who's got any ideas?"

"May I ask the most obvious question?" Lucenda asked. "Why do you have to do anything? I thought you said you didn't really care if the landowners were overthrown. And wouldn't it be a good thing to have the nomads suppressed?"

"Yes and yes, mother," Alucius replied. "The problem is, what happens afterward? It's not a very long ride from Dereka to the eastern border of Lanachrona and the Lustreans would control both the northern and southern routes if they quell the nomads. We'd have to face possible invasions from either or both routes. Without those weapons they'd spend generations chasing the nomads and that way we could focus on the north. And they wouldn't have them to bring against us."

"I suppose you might be right, son," Lucenda said, " but then I'd have to agree with Wendra that you not do all this by yourself."

"Yes, mother," replied the man who was, when all things were considered, the single most powerful individual on the planet of Acorus. "So, Grandfather, what do you think?"

The elder herder sat back in his chair with pursed lips.

"As to the matter of additional light cannons, I'd think that you'll know soon enough if they have others. I would have to think they would bring it to the North Pass to continue the assault on that barrier wall. As to the weapons or whatever they are in the south, are you willing to wait to see how they operate?"

"I'd rather not, Grandfather, but I might have no choice. There doesn't seem to be a common pattern as to how they work so I don't know right now how to destroy whatever it is that's in those wagons."

"You said that there seemed to be a least several in each wagon, so we can assume they aren't particularly large. They were standard wagons, correct?" Royalt asked.

"Yes, sir."

"When you went after the spear throwers at Southgate, you brought blasting powder with you, didn't you?"

"Yes, sir, but that was more of a cover for what I was going to do. I don't know how effective it would have been against the heavy components of the spear thrower itself," Alucius said.

"Understood, but I'd imagine the wagons would have suffered heavily. Let's think about this. Can you recall the impressions you had of how these crystal devices were constructed?"

Alucius had a fleeting glimpse of himself as a young man before he entered Militia service, being trained by his grandfather and his method of asking probing questions to guide the learning process.

"Let's see," he replied leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. "What I believe is the device is an assemblage of several identical crystals feeding into a large single crystal, not unlike the big light cannon but on a much smaller scale, likely man portable. I think each wagon held five."

As he spoke he felt a light touch on his consciousness, a touch he immediately recognized. He couldn't help but smile.

"Dearheart, what is that around the crystals? It feels like wood of some kind?" Wendra asked.

"Yes, it did feel like wood, but not particularly substantial," he replied without opening his eyes.

"See if you can concentrate a bit more, dear. It feels like something else was there but I can't quite see it," his wife said softly.

He tried to focus on the feel of the complete contents of the wagon and the image of something long and narrow surfaced.

"A portable stand," Wendra said. "Three wooden legs and some sort of metal bracket where the legs join."

Husband and wife opened their eyes and looked across the table at each other. Alucius smiled as he said,

"You're really very good at this. You seem to see things more easily than I do."

"You store so much information, sweetheart, I think it's easier for me to see it from the outside. I could clearly see what you sensed. Rectangular wooden boxes with crystals inside, a tall three legged stand for each, five in that wagon. They didn't strike me as being very robust," she said.

"That was an interesting thing to see," Royalt interjected. "You two may be the first couple to be able to truly say they have no secrets from each other. But back to the issue at hand. I think we should consider some form of blasting charge beneath each wagon. A big enough charge should be enough to damage these smaller light cannons, perhaps even destroy them completely."

"Alright, father, so where does a herder obtain that much blasting powder?" Lucenda asked.

"I'd imagine he'd have no trouble getting it from Feran or the Lord Protector," Royalt said.

"I have another idea. I could use some help, though," he said, looking across at Wendra. "Would you be interested in taking a little trip with me tonight?"

"Surely, sweetheart. What did you have in mind?"

Alucius smiled.

**Chapter 15, Heiron, Madrien**

It was two glasses past midnight as two tall figures stood in the shadow of a large tree overlooking the city of Heiron and Eltema post. The man and woman, were dressed in black herder attire, each carrying several satchels over their shoulders.

"There's Eltema post. The long building over to the side there is the armory. That's where we should find what we are looking for," Alucius told Wendra quietly. "I don't think we should run into anyone but be prepared to put them to sleep."

"Alright, dear, I understand," Wendra replied patiently.

There was an edginess to Wendra's tone that Alucius picked up on but didn't mention. He looked at her in the fading moonlight and her eyes looked tight around the edges.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes, dear," she replied tersely.

"Let's go," he said and willed himself to drop back into the earth.

He could sense the presence of his wife next to him, a warmth in the coolness, but again he was sensing something was there, a tension not normally associated with the 'feel' of his wife. They arrived beneath the front end of the armory building and then drifted slowly along, seeing up inside where racks of rifles and sabers were arranged with precision. In the next room were boxes of cartridges and spare belts. Towards the rear of the building, they found a deep basement that had a separate entrance from the outside. Sending Wendra a thought, he willed himself up through the stone floor, arriving just an instant before Wendra. It was dark. There were no windows and at this hour, no lanterns were lit. Two herders with Talent enhanced night sight had no trouble making out the major items in the room but Alucius came prepared and took a small crystal light torch from his pocket. Shining it around the room he saw that several large cabinets with heavy padlocks were labeled with warnings in Madrien.

"Let's each take one," he said.

Wendra nodded and walked up to one of the cabinets and took hold of the lock while Alucius did the same. He heard her lock click a moment before his did. He felt silent pride at his wife's ability as he removed the lock and pulled the doors open. A number of small wooden casks were arrayed on shelves. He took several down, one at a time and put them on a work table nearby. He could see Wendra was doing the same. Using belt knives, they each pried open the tops and began pouring the powder into the satchels they carried. Working quickly but carefully they emptied the contents of nearly a dozen casks into the bags. They'd be heavy but manageable.

Alucius took the empty casks and put them back on the shelves in the cabinet, rearranging them so the empty ones were moved to the back. He didn't want to give any indication that anything had been touched. He looked at Wendra, who had her satchels packed and she was returning her casks to the cabinet.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Just a moment," she replied as she was closing the cabinet and fastening the lock.

She took the satchels down off the bench and holding them by the straps she said,

"Let's stop back by the side of the road so I can get sorted out. I don't like being in here."

"Alright," Alucius replied, as he shouldered his satchels.

Wendra was gone before he could even think about it. He dropped through the floor and began moving to the outskirts of the city, the shadow of Wendra moving quickly ahead of him. When he surfaced she was standing there, the satchels at her feet. She was looking back towards the city and the trooper post.

"So that's where they took you after you were captured. And you were trained there, correct?"

"That's right. And it's where I was when I destroyed the first crystal. Why?" he asked.

"Just this," she replied.

Invisible to all those without talent, a line of intense purple fire lanced out from Wendra directly to the rear of the armory building. The amount of power was staggering. Alucius could tell she had linked directly to the flow beneath them. In an instant the night sky turned bright white as the armory exploded with a deafening report. The entire back half of the building was obliterated and burning debris was raining down all over the post. Blast damage to the buildings nearest to the armory was evident even from where they stood. Alucius was looking at Wendra in shock. When she turned to face him he could see the tension was gone and replaced by a sense of immense satisfaction.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"Those bitches seriously disrupted our lives. Now they know I didn't appreciate it. Let's go home," she said.

She easily got the satchel straps of powder over her shoulders and dropped into the earth without another word. Alucius followed after her.

**Chapter 16, North of Iron Stem, Iron Valleys.**

"So, where did you put that Legacy of the Duarches?" Lucenda asked.

"We wrapped the satchels in oil cloth and put them in an old crate. We buried that at the far end of the wash where the escape tunnel comes out. That should be safe enough."

Lucenda's look indicated some disbelief but she said nothing further. Alucius yawned. He had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep and then he had to take the flock out. Royalt had gone to Dekhron with Wendra's grandfather and uncle to make a delivery of nightsilk to a factor from Lanachrona. He would be staying overnight.

"So what do you plan on doing with this powder?"

"When grandfather returns we'll contrive some sort of charges out of it and then take them to the Southern Pass and destroy those talent weapons."

"Just like that?"

"Yes, mother. Just like that," Alucius replied with another gaping yawn.

Lucenda looked a Wendra and gave her a knowing smile.

"It seems to me that all of your adventures have taken the wonder out of life. He makes a journey of thousands of miles in a fraction of a glass sound like a walk to the stock barn. And he adds a huge yawn as well."

Wendra tried to hide a laugh behind her hand.

"Oh, thank you," Alucius said to his wife, "you at least had a chance at a nap this afternoon."

Wendra stifled her laugh because it was true, she and little Alendra shared nap time that day. Lucenda simply shook her head and began clearing the table. Alucius was asleep within the hour. The following afternoon, as he was bringing the flock in he saw Royalt standing by the door to the workshop. As Alucius got closer, his grandfather called out.

"Come see me when you get the flock settled."

"Yes, sir."

Less than half a glass later he was standing beside his grandfather at a workbench. They were both looking at a roll of heavy brown paper roughly the length and diameter of a man's arm.

"I was thinking about how you'd get those charges to the Pass. I thought boxes or those satchels might be cumbersome. Then Kustyl and I were in the drygoods store in Dekhron and I saw the roll of wrapping paper. I would think that two of these per wagon should do the job."

"You didn't go and dig up the crate did you?" Alucius asked.

"No, of course not. This is just sand. When did you figure on doing this?"

"I'm going to need at least one more good night of sleep. Then I'll want to do a scouting of the Pass and how they have the wagons guarded. Then we work it out," Alucius said.

"We?"

"Yes, we, sir." Alucius said with a crooked grin.

**Chapter 17, Southern Pass, Lustrea**

The man and woman sat crouched in the rocks above the southern side of the Pass watching the activity in the encampment below. The number of campfires flaring in the darkness was significant. The wagons were still in the same location as Alucius had remembered.

"It doesn't look like they're up to all that much," Wendra said softly.

"I noticed signs of patrols when I was here a couple of days ago. They may be trying to locate major concentrations of nomads before moving in force," Alucius replied.

"Do you think what you did up north might be making them think twice about what they are doing here?"

"Considering the distance they probably aren't even aware of it yet," he replied.

"You're right. I have to remember what it takes to cover such long distances. I can't imagine what is like for you making all those longs trips on horseback. It must have been mind numbing."

"The mind wasn't what went numb," he replied dryly, looking out over the plain below.

Wendra had to stifle a laugh but she reached out and squeezed his arm. She looked down to the group of wagons. Alucius' further scouting determined that the last two wagons contained a higher number of just the boxed crystal sets. Apparently, someone had the foresight to build spares for the firing units. It was decided that an additional charge would be placed under each of these wagons. The plan was for them to each take enough charges from their stock pile in the rocks to deal with three wagons. They would return for more. Based on the number of wagons, they would need to make three trips. Alucius discovered the construction of the wagons allowed for the charges to be wedged into place beneath the bed and then tied off with twine wraps that Lucenda recommended.

"Ready?" Alucius asked.

"Yes, dear. Let's get this done."

They each grabbed a carry bag and strapped it to their chests. This would allow them to rise up under each wagon laying on their backs and work from underneath unobserved. With a nod they each faded into the ground. While cognizant of each others presence they went about their work independently. Guards were walking their posts less than a dozen paces away. Quickly and quietly they attached the charges to the wagons, returned for more charges and continued working. Wendra completed her work first and she hunkered down and waited for her husband. He materialized at her side a tenth of a glass later.

"Any problems?" she asked.

"One of the guards decided to relieve himself against the wheel of the first wagon. I had to stop setting the charges. It set me back a little."

Wendra looked at her husband with a curious expression on her face and then asked,

"Why would he need to use a wagon wheel? It's pitch dark away from the fires, and they're in the middle of nowhere down there."

Alucius just shrugged and smiled. Wendra simply shook her head and said,

"Shall we?"

"Yes. We'll do it like we planned. Just like you did at Eltema Post. We'll have to be very quick about it. The wagons are close enough that one blast might dislodge the charges of the next one."

Wendra nodded.

"Ready," Alucius said, "go."

Instantly, a rapid succession of purple lances flashed towards the wagon, invisible to the troopers below. And just as rapidly the charges detonated. The remnants of shattered, burning wagons and their contents rained down over a large area of the encampment. More than a few tents caught fire and a large number of horses pulled loose from their tethers and ran terrified into the night. The pandemonium was wide spread. Alucius looked over at Wendra.

"That worked out very well. I can't be sure but I thought I sensed some of your wagons exploding simultaneously. How'd you manage that?" he asked.

"Didn't you know, sweetheart? Women can handle several things at once although it usually takes place in the home, but it seems to apply here as well," she responded happily.

Alucius shook his head and said,

"Let's go home."

They faded into the ground leaving behind blasted wreckage and an encampment in chaos.

**Chapter 18, North of Iron Stem, Iron Valleys**

Lucenda stood in the kitchen pouring tea into two cups as Wendra and Alucius walked in. She gave them a close inspection and then offered a grim smile,

"I assume you were successful in destroying those Legacies of the Duarches?"

"Yes, mother. As best we could both determine, all the boxes containing the crystals were destroyed. They might be able to salvage a few crystals but unless they are far tougher than the ones I've come across, I'd have to think they'd have shattered in the blasts," Alucius replied.

Lucenda nodded her approval and then gestured to the table.

"Sit down and relax a bit. I checked on Alendra not too long ago. She's sound asleep. I'm off to bed."

"Thank you, mother," Alucius said as she left the kitchen for her room.

Sitting down across from one another, Alucius and Wendra sipped their tea.

"So, what now?" she asked.

"I'll wait for a few weeks so that I'm sure the Praetor has gotten the news and had time to consider it. Then I'll pay him a late night visit and we'll have a conversation. Hopefully, I can convince him to stay on his side of the Spine."

"Will you be needing help?" Wendra asked casually.

Alucius regarded his wife for a moment and said,

"You're actually enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I don't know if I'd say I was enjoying it, but there is a certain satisfaction in it. And I have to admit to a certain exhilaration," she replied with a smile but her eyes held more. "Are we finished here?"

"I'd think so. It'll be good to get some sleep."

Wendra rose and took both cups to the sink to rinse them out and put them in the rack to dry. She then took Alucius by the arm and walked him to their room. As she closed the door behind them, she said,

"It may be a while before you get a chance to sleep."

**Chapter 19, Lord Protector's Palace, Tempre.**

"So, Colonel, it would appear that your efforts of late in regards to the Matrites have born considerable fruit. By latest accounts fully three companies worth of former captive troopers have returned and more than two thirds of those have expressed interested in returning to service in the guard. And they brought with them horses and weapons, along with those cursed torques. It was decided that we would trade them gold for silver and we are melting them down. The borders are quiet and we have a timetable to begin discussions. Apparently, you must have been very persuasive," the Lord Protector said with a smile.

"I think the facts spoke for themselves. I just had to suggest they look at them more closely," Alucius replied with a small smile.

"We have also received rumors that the Matrites have suffered some rather spectacular accidents. A large explosion not far from the Matrial's Residence not long before they made their first positive response to the truce offer, and another one approximately two weeks ago at their main headquarters post in Heiron. A very large explosion that caused significant damage to the post."

"It would seem the Matrites are beset on all sides, sir. It's good that they are seeing reason," Alucius replied.

"I suspect this is more of that which I shouldn't know too much about?"

"Yes, sir, for the moment, at least," Alucius replied casually.

The Lord Protector smiled with a slight shake of the head.

"As to the east, it is a much quieter summer than I would have expected. I would have thought to have heard of at least an incursion into Deforya by now. And possibly some action on the steppes."

"I have done some scouting along the eastern reaches of the Spine, sir. Lustrea has massed forces at both the North and South passes but they have run into problems. The Deforyans are proving more resourceful with their resistance and have the North Pass blocked for now. The Lustreans have been scouting along the Lost Highway but have hesitated to deploy troops in force."

"Well, that's something then. I wish the Praetor much ill fortune on both fronts. We'll need at least two years at this rate to establish a proper defense. Anything you can determine would be greatly appreciated and it lends substance to your notion of leaving the post in Dekhron in a caretaker status once you've moved headquarters. When next you speak with Colonel Feran I would appreciate your assessment of what it would take to defend the Northern route from any movement by the Praetor."

"Yes, sir. We've discussed the situation in general but we will take a more detailed look at it," Alucius replied.

"Excellent. So tell me. How are the herders faring this year?"

"The price of nightsilk is steady. A consignment was sold within the last couple of weeks. The futures market doesn't seem to have taken recent events into account. We think it may be that the market doesn't trust the truce to hold. If it does, eventually prices should start to drop, but we hope with the opening of the border between us, the cost of solvents produced here in Lanachrona will come down as well," Alucius explained and the Lord Protector nodded his understanding. "In addition, the availability of nightsilk might diminish by a bit within the year so that might compensate."

"How do you mean?" the Lord Protector asked with interest.

"My grandfather told me the other day that we might lose as many as three steads within the year. It remains to be seen if the rest of us could absorb those flocks," he said.

"Why would these steads be lost?"

"The herders currently holding them have no one to turn them over to. The wars have been difficult on all in the Valleys and even with your prohibition the steads have lost sons with talent."

"Are there still such within the Northern Guard that could run these steads?" the Lord Protector asked.

"It's possible, sir. I don't know them all," Alucius replied.

"And what of the other steads? Are there no younger sons or daughters that have Talent that could take over such a stead?"

"Well, yes, sir. But that usually occurs through marriage or inheritance through some family connection. My understanding is there isn't any in these cases."

The Lord Protector seemed visibly upset at this news. He sat in his chair, his finger tapping on the armrest. Then he seemed to make a decision and he said,

"Come with me, if you would, Colonel."

"Of course, sir," Alucius said as she stood up to follow the Lord Protector into his private apartments.

When they entered the living quarters he saw Lady Alerya sitting at a desk, stylus in hand watching them approach.

"Is there something wrong, dearest?" she asked.

"In a manner of speaking. Might I impose upon you so I could write out two messages for the Colonel to take with him?" he asked.

"Of course, dear," she said and rose from the desk and stepped to the side so the Lord Protector could be seated.

He took a fresh sheet of paper and began to write. Lady Alerya looked to Alucius as if for a hint but all he could do was give a barely perceptible shrug and head shake. The Lord Protector's consort raised her eyebrows a bit and then said,

"So, Colonel, you have tendered my invitation to your wife, I trust."

"Yes, ma'am. She was quite pleased but also a bit dismayed at finding something fitting to wear," he replied with a smile.

Alerya waved this off and said,

"Nonsense. This is meant to be quiet meeting of acquaintance, not a grand ball. I believe you once mentioned something about one's 'gather best'? That would be more than satisfactory. And when did she feel comfortable in coming."

"She asked if the trip after next was satisfactory, ma'am. Little Alendra is sleeping through the night now, but Wendra wants to be sure it is a pattern and not just an aberration."

She laughed at this and said,

"She is wise to do so. When Talus first started sleeping through the night it lasted some three weeks and then the next four were a mix of all kinds. One night a sound sleeper, then next up until nearly dawn. It was ghastly. But I will look forward to her arrival in two months time."

The two waited in silence for a few moments longer and then the Lord Protector handed Alucius two folded sheets of paper. The first was addressed to Colonel Feran. The second, surprisingly, to his grandfather, Royalt.

"The first is to Colonel Feran, directing him to determine if there are any herders among the troopers that could be released to fill the void on any of these three steads. The second is to your grandfather. I'm requesting that he, and any others he deems suitable, to work out some arrangement to keep those steads operating. If there is need for any sort of proclamation to legalize the transfer, if that is what is required, I can issue those and will do so. I am most adamant that steads should not be lost if a way can be found to prevent it. You will see that those are promptly delivered?"

"Yes, sir, tonight," Alucius replied.

**Chapter 20, Northern Guard Headquarters, Dekhron**

Colonel Feran, Commandant of the Northern Guard sat in the one chair he found truly comfortable in his quarters. He was reviewing a number of documents related to the impending relocation of the headquarters post. He was interrupted by a gentle knocking and his name being called. The voice sounded familiar. He was quickly at the door and when he opened it he found Alucius standing in the shadows on the other side.

"Alucius? What are you doing here? Has something happened?"

"No, no cause for alarm. I'm playing at dispatch rider," he replied as he stepped inside. "I have a message for you from the Lord Protector."

"What? How did you get hold of a message from him? Wait, is this one of those things I don't want to know too much about?" Feran asked.

"Most likely. Suffice to say I saw him write it and sign it himself," Alucius replied as he held out the folded sheet of paper.

Feran accepted it and began to read. His eyebrows pulled down and then he said,

"Why would the Lord Protector care about a handful of herders in the Guard?"

"Apparently, he's taken a strong, personal interest in the health of steads. He was pretty dismayed when he heard that three might be lost by next year. He's asking my grandfather to mediate a solution."

"Well, he's in charge. I'll send out the orders for the companies to check," Feran said.

"You can't check the record?"

"My dear Colonel, did you ever see your record papers? Do you think there's a line that says, 'possesses copious amounts of Talent'? We know who came off the steads, we need to ask quietly who likely has Talent," Feran replied.

"You are right, of course. I need to get some sleep. Oh, by the way, he also told me that he wants you and I to take a look at the Northern highway and figure out what it would take to defend against the Lustreans coming by way of Deforya."

"You expect trouble?" Feran asked, all business.

"Not yet. Think of it as an exercise for now. Give it some thought and we'll discuss it the next time you come out for a ride."

"So you've really been talking to the Lord Protector?" Feran asked.

"Once a month."

"But how...never mind, I don't want to know," Feran replied.

Alucius smiled and began moving to the door. He looked back and said,

"And don't take too long before you come out for that ride. Mother will make something special."

"That's reason enough for the ride. It'll be soon, I promise."

**Chapter 20, North of Iron Stem, Iron Valleys**

"A message from the Lord Protector?" Royalt asked as he took the folded paper from Alucius.

"Yes, Grandfather. I saw him write it himself," Alucius said.

"I wasn't doubting you, son," Royalt said with a laugh. "I just find it hard to believe he would have something to say to me."

"Why don't you see what it has to say, Father. That might make things clearer," Lucenda offered straight faced.

The older herder shook his head but chose not to say anything. He flipped open the message and began to read. At first he frowned and then his eyebrows lifted.

"Is he serious?" Royalt asked.

"Very. It took me by surprise too, but when I happened to mention the possibility that we might lose as many as three steads by next year, he was quite upset. He has Feran combing the Guard for any herder sons with Talent that could be returned to their steads."

"Yes, he mentions that here. He wants me to work with any of the other herders I think appropriate to find a way to keep those steads going. What does the Lord Protector care about a few steads?" Royalt asked.

"He's mentioned on several occasions that he values what the herders have to offer the country so I imagine he's not going to wait until we're in a crisis before he acts. I can't say that I disagree with him either. Do you think you can do something?" Alucius asked.

"Well, I suppose I could get with Kustyl and a few of the other older stead holders to see what we can come up with. One stead shouldn't be an issue. Old Zestert is a childless widow. As to the other two, there are Talentless family members that would need to be taken care of somehow, but let me see what we can do. It's a problem worth working on. I'll go see Kustyl tomorrow."

"Thank you, Grandfather. Oh, and Wendra, Lady Alerya was quite pleased to hear you accepted her invitation," Alucius said, then he looked a bit uncomfortable. "Um, I let it slip that you had some concern about what to wear."

"Alucius! How could you? She must think I'm some sort of uncouth back country girl," Wendra said in dismay.

"She thinks nothing of the kind, dear. From what I've told her she thinks you're something special and she said that gather best would be just fine."

"How does she know about gather best?" Wendra asked in confusion.

"She must have been paying close attention when I described how we first met. I know I talked about how you looked and were dressed."

"You were able to remember all of that while you were talking to the Lord Protector and his lady?"

"It was easy. I can remember every detail of how you looked that day down to your boots and belt," Alucius replied with a smile.

The look his wife returned would have melted iron. Royalt coughed a bit and said,

"If there isn't anything else to discuss tonight, I'll need to be up early tomorrow so I'm off to bed."

"Good night, Father," Lucenda said with a odd tone in her voice.

They watched Royalt walk towards his room. Then Alucius looked toward his mother and said,

"What's the matter, mother?"

"Oh, I was just thinking back to when I first met your father. With me being a Talentless only child, your grandparents faced the same problem as those two stead holder families. It reminded me of how much I miss your father, even after all these years," Lucenda said with a melancholy smile.

Alucius closed the distance between them in a few steps and pulled his mother to him.

"I'm sorry, mother. I completely forgot the circumstances of your consorting to father. I should have been more circumspect," he said.

"Nonsense, son," she said from the circle of his arms. "It was a love match almost from the start. Not unlike someone else I know," she said smiling over at her daughter-in-law. "And thanks to you two I am content and happy knowing that the stead will stay in the family for generations to come. Now, off to bed with the both of you. Alucius will be taking out the flock in the morning."

"I think I'd like to go with you, dearheart. It's been a while and Alendra could use the fresh air," Wendra said.

"I'd like that very much. What herder wouldn't want a beautiful sharp shooter with an explosive personality riding his flank?"

He managed to dodge the punch she threw but wound up stepping right into the slap on the arm from his mother. The mark lasted for over a glass.


	4. Chapter 4

Soarer's Children, Part 4

**Chapter 20, Western Alustrea**

Alucius stood at the side of the highway on the outskirts of Dulka looking from right to left. The road remained 'dead' to his senses, but showed no signs of physical deterioration. Looking down he could see the scratches that he had made with the chisel. It was obvious that at least in the short term the road would hold together if he delinked the paving stones from the the local life force. In fact, he could tell that the local vegetation was getting stronger. He wouldn't be surprised if the animals in the area began to grow in numbers as well.

He dropped back into the earth and made his way to the southern pass and from his vantage point below ground he could tell that the encampment of the Alustrean forces had been returned to normal, but there was no sign of wagons filled with portable light cannons. He moved on to the northern pass and could see that troops had been moved further into the pass. Moving westward he could see foot troopers marching steadily but no sign of cavalry, or wagons. Alucius had his suspicions about what he'd find.

He wasn't disappointed. Several hundred yards out from the stone barrier a trench system had been dug across the entire width of the cut through the spine. He could see a temporary encampment several yards behind the trenches. He turned slightly north and rose up out of the rocks above the pass. Looking across he could see the gouges from the explosion of the light cannon. He wondered if this new tactic was an inspiration of the local commander or had word gotten back to Alustrea and new orders issued. At the least, the Praetor should be aware of the loss of a significant part of his Efran inspired arsenal. A visit was due.

**CHAPTER 21, North of Iron Stem, Iron Valleys**

Alucius sat at the table in the kitchen. Wendra sat across from him, little Alendra perched on her lap.

"So, sweetheart, what have you in mind for your next excursion?"

"I think it's time for a trip to the Praetor's palace. I think I need to have a little talk with him," he replied.

"It seems to me you could use some help. I'd have to think he's pretty heavily guarded," Wendra said.

"You're probably right, but first I think I should do a scouting trip, like I did for the Matrial's residence. I'll do that tonight."

She nodded as she took a forkful of egg toast from her platter. Then she asked,

"Since the flock isn't going out today what do you have in mind for the day?"

"Feran and I arranged to meet at the site for the new Guard headquarters. We're going to walk the site, make sure the plans still fit the terrain and then have the survey team start marking out the walls and buildings. Would you like to come along for the ride? You and Alendra could go into town and visit your parents."

Wendra smiled at the idea but then Lucenda snorted and said,

"Oh, fine, just leave me here all by myself. You notice Father is gone already. He's meeting with Kustyl and the others to discuss the Lord Protector's concerns about those steads."

"You are welcome to come along, mother," Wendra replied. "My parents will be most happy to see you."

Lucenda pursed her lips and then said,

"It would be nice to be out and about, but I really don't have anything to bring them."

Alucius mulled it over and said,

"What about a bottle of the wine the Lord Protector's wife sent us?"

"Son, how would we explain how that came to us?" his mother asked.

"Just tell them that he sent it along with the usual supplies to the post at Dekhron and it came out to us with one of the road patrols that they've been sending out lately."

Lucenda looked from Alucius to Wendra and then said,

"My honest little boy has become a devious man."

"It's helped keep him alive, think of it that way," Wendra replied with a straight face.

In less than a glass the two women were in the wagon, little Alendra cradled in the carry pouch while Lucenda drove. Alucius rode alongside. While he thought there would be no need, he carried a heavy herder rifle in the saddle case. The day was pleasantly warm for a herder, which would have been slightly chilled for someone from Borlan and unseasonably cool for a resident of Tempre or Heiron. Wendra looked up at her husband as they traveled the highway at the wagon horses' pace.

"It still feels kind of quiet out there. Not much in the way of sandwolves and what there is seems far off."

"Yes," he said and nodded, "I wonder if we upset the balance somehow."

"Was there a balance? It seemed like the world was shifting away from what the Efrans imposed on it, and now that the ancients are gone, at least the soarers, it's going to need to find a new way," she said.

"You might be right," he said and then looked out over the arid flats, his eyes far away.

He felt, long before he saw, the small group that had gathered along the road about a mile north of Iron Stem proper. When he saw them he saw a mix of troopers and civilians, plus a wagon amongst horses. They pulled up and Feran approached them with a smile.

"Colonel, Madame Wendra, Madame Lucenda. This is an unexpected pleasure."

"Good morning to you, Colonel Feran," Lucenda offered. "Alucius invited us to accompany him and we'll be going into town to visit family. It is indeed nice to see you again."

"Alucius, I'm pretty sure that Mother and Father will insist on us staying for dinner. Why don't you come into town when you're finished. Father would most likely want to talk to you about your plans."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, I'll do that," he replied.

With that and parting words for Feran, Lucenda urged the horses to resume their journey. Feran watched them go, his expression wistful. When he turned back he saw Alucius regarding him. With a wry smile he said,

"Whenever I see your family, I must admit to a certain envy."

Alucius smiled and said,

"You're still relatively young and you'll retire with a good stipend guaranteed by the Lord Protector. You'd make any woman a good catch. What about that waitress at Elyset's?"

"She's still there. Who knows," Feran said with a shrug. "But what do you say we get this place built and see if the Lord Protector still wants to pay my stipend when we are done?"

Alucius smiled and shook his head. For most of the rest of the day the men examined the plans, walking the terrain, seeing what changes might be required. In the end only a few minor shifts in location, only a matter of a yard or two, needed to be made and the crew was able to stake out the site for the walls and buildings. The civilians on hand turned out to be the father of his training mate, Kypler, who owned the lumber mill and two men who would be responsible for getting the quarries opened and deliver stone. The mill master pulled Alucius aside and spoke to him,

"Colonel, glad I am to be able to finally meet you. My son told us about you, before..." the man tailed off, his son having been killed not long after Alucius had been captured by the Matrites. 

He coughed a bit and then went on,

"I know your grandsire, of course, have done some business with him over the years. When I heard about your plans and you being involved, couldn't have been more pleased. You herders always deal fairly."

"Thank you, sir. My grandfather spoke highly of you. I believe his words were 'good timber, fair price'. You can't get higher praise than that," he said.

"From Royalt that's true."

"Will there be any issue supplying the amount of lumber needed?" Alucius asked.

"Well, it will certainly be the biggest job since I've run the mill, but there are plenty of trees to draw from and we've already started cutting. The issue is drying it properly. We'll help that along. I have a large drying barn that I can heat if needed. Use the scraps and trimmings for fuel. Don't you worry Colonel, we'll not let you down."

"I'm sure of that. And I was sorry to hear about Kypler. He was a good friend and a good trooper," Alucius said.

"Coming from you that means a great deal, Colonel. Good day to you."

Alucius took a deep breath as he watched the man walk away. The legacies of the war, or wars, were many and far reaching. He was deep in thought about this when he was approached by the two quarrymen. Both looked a bit nervous but he smiled warmly and tried to project friendliness and assurance. It was the first time he had to do such in months.

"Good day to you, Colonel. 'tis quite an undertaking you've set for yourselves. Been a long time since there's been a project this big in the Valleys," the older of the two said.

"I can imagine," he replied. "But times are changing and we need to change with it. I trust that the old quarry sites will prove to be suitable?"

"Oh, aye, Colonel," offered the younger. "Good stone to be had out of both and the one has a good layer of slate for roofing. Used right, you'll have solid walls and strong roofs. In fact, we was thinkin' that after this job is done we might be able to keep 'em open for a while. What with the unification, we can move materials across the old borders with no tariffs."

"That would be great. The jobs would be very welcome, I know that," Alucius replied, his smile genuine.

"'tis hard work and in some places they have prisoners do it," the older man said with a grimace. "But you need skilled men with pride in their work to cut the best stone. We'll bring some of those up from the quarry near Borlan and we can teach others. But you're right, plenty to be done getting enough for this," he said, indicating the site with a sweep of his arm. "We'll not be keeping you, sir."

With slight head bows they moved away, speaking quietly. Feran moved over. He had been watching from a short distance away.

"You know, Colonel," he said with mock formality, "with your involvement in this project, I'd be willing to guarantee it will be the most honestly done work since the time of the Cataclysm."

Alucius couldn't help by laugh and said,

"I don't know about that but I can guarantee it will be a serious thorn in the side of the Dekhron traders. I know it sounds petty but that alone would be reason for it."

"Oh, I don't know. They cost the Valleys it's independence and nearly cost us all our lives. They bigger the thorn the better as far as I'm concerned. You know, some of those sandsnakes have actually had the nerve to come up to me to suggest they get some sort of preferential treatment based on their past relationship with the Militia and Guard," Feran said.

"We'll have to pay attention and make sure we don't wind up dealing with the same old bunch working through some sort of front operation. I think my Grandfather and Kustyl could be of help there."

"Good thinking. Well, it looks like we are through here for the day. We'll have a crew out here next week to begin preparing the ground and digging foundation trenches and the like. If you want to get started into town for your family gathering, you might as well," Feran said.

"You want to come along? Wendra's mother is a great cook."

"Hmm, my squad and I were going to stop at the inn in town, but I'd imagine they'd prefer eating on their own. You don't think they'd mind another trooper in their house?"

"I'd think not. As Wendra pointed out to me, Kyrial would probably love a chance to talk about the new post. He makes barrels and his son is becoming a fine carpenter," Alucius said.

"It might be nice to talk to some honest tradesmen for once. Sure, I'd be happy to."

Feran walked over to Faisyn, the head of his detail and spoke quietly to him. The squad leader looked over at Alucius and then back to Feran. With a final nod he stepped back and gathered up his men. Feran walked back over to Alucius with a sardonic smile.

"There's something to be said for dedication until it gets in the way of good sense. Faisyn was reluctant to let me go unescorted until I pointed out I would be in the company of the most feared trooper to ride the breadth and depth of western Corus, who just happened to be carrying his rifle," he said. "So most fearsome Colonel, let us to horse so that we may impose fully upon the hospitality of your in-laws."

Alucius couldn't help but laugh as he and his best friend went to mount their horses. On the way into town, the two discussed aspects of the move to Iron Stem. Feran had to admit he wasn't particularly thrilled with the idea that he'd be living on the edge of the quarasote flats but living among the more honest and hopefully hospitable townspeople and herders would make up for that.

"Not to mention the occasional visit to a nearby stead for a well cooked dinner."

"There is that, yes," Feran replied with good humor.

"Just so you're aware, my dear Colonel," Alucius said in a fair imitation of Feran's sometimes mocking tone, "I'd anticipate being invited to herder gathers once you take up residence here. Most people up this way will see you as a representative of the Lord Protector. I don't think you'll get much in the way of favor seekers, but you will attract interest. You're waitress at Elyset's better watch out."

Feran started and looked over at Alucius who regarded him calmly. Then he smiled and laughed as he said,

"Alucius, it's that face that makes you so dangerous. It looks so guileless when in fact you are more devious than anyone could guess."

"Funny, the Lord Protector said something like that once."

"Smart man."

By now they were approaching the cooper shop and home of his mother- and father-in-law, Clerynda and Kyrial. As Alucius looked around, the town still had that tired look, but the people seemed to have more spirit, perhaps in anticipation of the work and additional coin the relocated headquarters would provide.

**CHAPTER 22, Iron Stem, Iron Valleys**

Cleryndra sat looking at the distinguished visitors sitting in her parlor. She knew it was silly to consider her unassuming son-in-law as such but having heard the stories about him, from more than one source she couldn't help it. And add to that the Commandant of the Northern Guard and it was unlike any grouping her home had ever seen, or any other in Iron Stem, she wagered.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything, Colonel Feran?" she asked again.

"Please, no, Madame Cleryndra. I'd not impose on you any further than your son-in-law has already talked me into. Besides, from what aromas I can smell coming from the kitchen, I'd rather save my appetite for dinner. A trooper's life holds so few opportunities for such."

Alucius snorted, knowing how often Feran ate at Elyset's these days. All three women looked at him with varying degrees of non verbal reprimands but he met them with stoic looks of innocence. Then it was Feran's turn to snort. Kyrial tried to steer the conversation back to a more business like discussion.

"So, Colonel Feran, is it your concern that the fighting in the north of Madrien will continue and that's why you're moving the headquarters post to Iron Stem?"

"Well, sir, that was a concern up until a short time ago. We have hopes that hostilities have come to an end. If that's the case, we will likely see a rise in activity by the Reillies and being here in Iron Stem will help with that. We also felt, Colonel Alucius and I, that based on recent events, the people of the Iron Valleys would be better served by a Guard that wasn't so heavily influenced by the Dekhron traders."

"You mean the Guard, and the Valleys, were being sucked dry by those sandsnakes," Lucenda said with some asperity.

"Yes, ma'am, although these days I have to be a bit more diplomatic in how I phrase that," Feran said with a smile.

Kyrial looked from Alucius to Feran and then back again. He merely nodded as if satisfied by what he saw.

"Well, I will say this, Colonel. The people of Iron Stem look forward to this new arrangement and I think the Guard and the Lord Protector will be satisfied with what you find here."

"I'm confident that we will, sir."

**CHAPTER 23, North of Iron Stem, Iron Valleys**

A single rider rode beside two women in a wagon through the waning summer daylight. One had an infant riding in a carry pack across her torso. The older of the two women held the reins and set the pace at a quick walk. She looked up at her son and said,

"Colonel Feran was quite the charmer today, son."

"Yes, he can be when he wants to. It's one reason he's better suited to be the Commandant than me."

"Oh, I don't know, dearest. I've always found you to be quite a charming fellow," Wendra said, then she suddenly stiffened. "Alucius."

"I know. Sanders, a number of them," he replied as he pulled the big herder rifle out and cocked it.

He heard another rifle being cycled and he knew Wendra was scanning the terrain on the other side of the road.

The ground began to boil on both sides of the highway and dozens of blocky, vaguely human forms rose up, their silver green eyes fixed on the three humans. While Alucius could feel their hunger, they made no move towards them other than several who moved to stand on the highway to block their path. With the wagon stopped, Lucenda reached under the bench seat and pulled out another rifle. She drew a bead on those directly in front of them.

This certainly answered his question about whether there were any sanders left. Now the question was what did they want. If they intended to kill them they would have come at them in a rush. In a flash of insight he realized what had happened. Two of the three adults and the one infant all had pure green life threads, the same as a soarer. The sanders were looking for someone to tell them what to do. He concentrated on projecting absolute authority and command.

"There is nothing for you here. You must look to the north, to the Sloughs for something to feed upon. Go."

He tried to make the last word like a physical blow. A shudder ran through the assembled sanders and many of them dissolved back into the dry ground. A full half dozen remained. Alucius repeated his last phrase and put everything he had behind it. Those on the road turned and lumbered back onto the flat ground and dissolved. The last sander turned its back and took a dozen trudging steps before it sank back into the ground.

"That was truly frightening," Lucenda said.

"And equally sad," Wendra added. "Something tells me they were all that was left. And they were starving."

"I could sense the hunger too. But without the soarers to control them I couldn't risk having them going after the townspeople or townsheep. Let them plague the Reillies while they can," he replied quietly.

They rode the rest of the way home in silence. Even little Alendra was silent although her eyes never closed. It was dark by the time they reached the barn where Royalt stood waiting for them. He looked at them and said,

"Something unusual happened, didn't it?"

"It certainly did, Father, but let's get inside before we discuss it. This night feels very unwelcoming," Lucenda said.

The old herder nodded and then lent a hand getting the horses settled. Once they were finished the four walked into the house. Wendra immediately took Alendra to her crib and rocked her until she went to sleep. The others sat and waited until she rejoined them.

"So, what happened?" Royalt asked.

Lucenda and Wendra looked to Alucius but he seemed disinclined to speak. Wendra began to explain. When she described the sight of dozens of sanders rising up out of the ground, the usually stoic herder's eyebrows popped up. As she explained how Alucius told them to leave and most did on the first attempt, he turned to regard his grandson. When she was done he sat back in his chair and looked very thoughtful. The he asked,

"Wendra, why do you think they were the last?"

"I can't say for certain. It was just this feeling I got. They seemed so desolate, so isolated, like they were lost. It makes a certain sense I guess, from what we've seen and experienced, and from what the soarer told us. With the soarers gone, the sanders had no guidance. I wonder why she didn't warn us about that?" she concluded.

"Perhaps she wasn't sure that the sanders would survive, or that we would," Alucius replied quietly.

"What's bothering you, son?" Royalt asked.

"It felt like I was being asked for help and I sent them off to what is likely their end. I'm sure the Reillies know a thing or two about them. I don't think they will last long."

"I doubt they could anyway, not without the soarers," Royalt replied. "And you were trying to protect your own. Can't fault you there."

Alucius thought for a bit and then said,

"I'll be taking the flock out by myself tomorrow. I'll take them closer to the plateau, we haven't done much grazing there. Plus I can do some checking, see if I can sense anything. Tomorrow night I'll go scout out the Praetor's palace."

Then he looked at his grandfather more directly and asked,

"How did your talks go with Kustyl and the others?"

"Nothing for certain yet, but some promising possibilities," he said and then he laughed. "I had to do some quick talking to explain how I got the message from the Lord Protector. I told them that during your last official visit before you came home you had a long talk with the man and mentioned generally about herders and the difficulties faced by certain families. So I sort of made it seem that he was expressing a general concern and should there be steads in danger of folding, we should try and do something about it and he would support it."

Alucius shook his head. It should have occurred to him that some story would have had to be created, much like the wine. He thought he wasn't so devious after all.

"Do you think those steads will be saved?" Lucenda asked.

"Old Zestert's for sure. He already said he'd be glad to hand it over to some promising youngster, as he put it. The other two are more complicated, what with families still living there, but there are some ideas being considered. I think this puts the Lord Protector in a pretty good position with the herders, too. It's solid evidence he's on our side. That's something new," Royalt said.

"Well, it's good I'll be able to bring him some good news then," Alucius said before standing up and saying, "It's been a long day, and an early one coming up tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

"I'll be there in a few moments, sweetheart," Wendra said with a soft smile.

After he had left the living room Royalt said,

"That was tough on him. I could feel the anxiety when you were riding up to the barn."

"You'd think after all he's been through it wouldn't take him this way," his mother said.

"Personally, I'm glad it does, it shows he's still human," Wendra offered, "plus this is different. It's not like they were attacking. I'm sure they were looking for help."

They all went to bed a short time later in somber moods. As he said, Alucius was up early and had the flock moving almost as the sun was first rising. As he moved the flock to the east he could see that the shoots were in fairly good shape, both for the lack of grazing and the slightly improved precipitation. There should be plenty of happy night sheep in the stock barn tonight. He had two rifles with him plus an extra cartridge belt. Despite their acquiescence of the night before, he wasn't going to assume that the sanders did indeed flee north.

As the plateau began to take up more and more of the horizon the closer they got, he began to pick up the feelings associated with sandwolves. He smiled grimly to himself. He was sure the crystal fanged predators would be back. The lead rams showed some agitation and he projected some reassurance colored with caution to them. The leader, one of Lamb's offspring looked back at him and then shook his big head and took up station in front of the flock, the other males forming an arc to either side. Alucius looked to the rear as it was a common tactic to feint an assault to the front and then make an attack from the rear at the ewes and lambs.

In fact, that was exactly what happened. As two sandwolves made a show of stalking the flock from the front, another brute easily three yards long flashed out from behind a large third year bush and made for a older ewe at the back of the flock. Alucius took aim, leading the sandwolf and then firing, willing the bullet home. The heavy slug smashed into the creatures skull just above the eye. It went down in a lifeless heap. Sensing no other predators to the rear he turned his attention back to the front and the standoff. One sandwolf feinted a charge and got a little too close as the lead ram charged out quickly and before the predator could turn, it caught a slashing blow from the ram's razor sharp horn. It staggered away for perhaps twenty yards and then collapsed.

Alucius could see the last sandwolf retreating in a wide arc that would allow it to return to feed on its kin after he moved the flock far enough away. It was odd, but he felt better after the attack. It was a touch of normality after so many strange occurrences. It was also good to know that he and the rams were still able to look after the flock.

He took the flock nearly ten vingts toward the plateau and then he turned them north for another vingt and then back west before heading south and home by mid afternoon. The shoots had been relatively plentiful and there was more to be had. The next shearing should be a good one.

He had been spotted coming down the last slope of Westridge and Royalt met him with the stock barn door already open. As he swung the big doors shut behind the last ewe to enter and bolted them he looked at Alucius and said,

"They seemed rather pleased."

"I suppose so. It was pretty good feeding. A fair amount of shoots and only one sandwolf attack. Three big ones, two front, one from behind. I got that one, the lead ram got one of the others who got a little too close," Alucius replied.

Royalt nodded.

"At least some things are getting back to normal," he said.

"That was my thinking, too."

They got his horse settled in and then began walking to the house. Something smelled wonderful and his stomach let him know it was ready for whatever his mother and wife had prepared. After eating and spending some time with his daughter perched on his lap he got up and went outside to his favorite starting point. Wendra carried Alendra out with her as she followed.

"You'll be careful?" she said.

"Of course. Just a scouting mission. I have no intention of even emerging. I just want to locate his sleeping quarters and whatever guards they have positioned," he replied.

With a hug for his wife and kiss for both she and Alendra he stepped back and dropped into the earth. As Wendra watched him go she heard Alendra gurgle as she looked over the edge of the blanket she was wrapped in, one hand reaching toward where her father had been. Wendra smiled down at her and said in a soft voice,

"Patience, little one. Your time will come."

**Chapter 24, Alustre, Alustrea**

Below ground and now well to the east, Alucius moved easily along the ways beneath the surface. He avoided either of the passes, not wanting to be distracted. He would have to renege on his promise to Wendra just this once. As he neared the city he found a quiet spot and rose up out of the ground so he could get his bearings and look for the Palace. It wasn't hard to find, being the largest building in the city, closely resembling the palace of the Landarch of Deforya. It was obviously from the time before the Cataclysm, a construct of the Efrans. It was also a little to the left of his original line of travel so he dropped back down and adjusted his bearings and made straight for the palace.

Once he was beneath it he rose to just below the floor of the lowest level and began looking and feeling for what he could find. It was close to midnight here and most of the functionaries were gone or asleep. He examined the cellars finding store rooms and some holding cells. One was occupied. Whoever the wretched fellow was he didn't feel to be in the best of shape. But that wasn't his problem at the moment. After looking about the entire lower level, and finding something else he had suspected would be there, he began casting his senses further upward and in short order he found the spacious set of rooms that could only be those of the Praetor. It had but a single occupant but with two guards outside the door, two more down the hall who could see them, and likewise another pair further along in sight of the second.

There would be little trouble if he and Wendra needed to put them all to sleep. What did surprise him was that the lifethread of the Praetor was heavily tinged in green. The man was Talented. However, the green was chaotic and showed no sign that it had ever been used. Apparently whatever Efrans that had built the weapons had either not sensed it or chose not to inform him of it. So much the better, as far as Alucius was concerned. All the walls of the palace were of the same golden stone construction and he and his wife would have no trouble using it as a passage way and stepping right out into the room. They would come tomorrow night, a bit later to make sure the man was asleep.

As he prepared to return home, he became curious about the prisoner. A common criminal would not be held in the palace, so perhaps it was someone associated with recent events. He drifted until he was below the small section of open space in the cell and drifted upwards. The man that lay sleeping on the pallet looked vaguely familiar although his features were distorted by dirt and obvious exhaustion. He probed the man and found that his life thread went far to the west, toward the southern reaches of Lanachrona it would seem. He projected an urgency to awake, but heavily overlaid with the suggestion that the man was dreaming. The eyelids fluttered and the eyes grew wide at what he could barely see in the dim light that seeped around the door.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I'm just a dream. But who might you be?" Alucius asked softly.

"I am Waleryn, one time heir to the throne of Lanachrona."

Alucius was surprised but then again not. He suspected the Lord Protector's brother had been in league with the Efrans, either willingly or through possession. That the Praetor would hold him prisoner was surprising, however.

"Why are you in this cell?"

"The Praetor claims I came here and built mighty weapons for him at great cost. I have no idea what he is talking about. One moment I was in Tempre and the next, I was laying on the floor in a chamber in Nordla. Now the Praetor is very upset because many of the weapons I supposedly created have been destroyed and he demands I make new ones. I fear his patience is nearing its end and so is my life."

"I'm afraid you've allowed yourself to be the victim of a cruel hoax. The former Recorder of Deeds duped you. You were being controlled by the will of another and he was the one that had the knowledge to make these weapons. They are all dead now. There is no one left to make them. There may be something that can be done to secure your freedom. But what then? What would you do? Things have changed much," Alucius said.

"I suppose they have. I will have to give that some thought. I had not thought to leave this place alive."

"Sleep well, Waleryn, we may speak again," Alucius said as he gave just the gentlest touch to the former lords life thread.

Waleryn slumped to the pallet and Alucius checked to make sure he was still breathing. Once satisfied he dropped through the floor and headed west. When he rose from the ground outside his home he looked toward the plateau and wondered what the soarers had had in mind or if they had just been hoping against hope.

**Chapter 25**

When he walked into the house he found everyone sitting in the living room waiting for him. Wendra stood and gave him a hug.

"So, what did you find?"

"I found his room and the guards. I'll lay that out for you in a moment, but we have something interesting going on as well. Guess who I found in a cell in the lowest level of the palace?" he asked.

"It couldn't be an Efran, so I have no idea," she replied.

"Waleryn, younger brother of Talryn."

"How did that sandsnake wind up in Alustre?" Royalt asked.

"It looks like he was possessed by an Efran and went to Alustrea to build weapons for the Praetor. I guess they were trying to stir up trouble across the entire continent. But when we broke the connection, the possession ended and he knows nothing about the weapons or how to build them. The Praetor is quite upset about that, it seems. And he knows of the destroyed weapons."

"So what will you do?" Wendra asked.

"I'll raise the issue with the Praetor when I speak with him. My knowing might unsettled him even more. I suppose I should let the Lord Protector know and see what he wants to do."

Wendra nodded and then said,

"So, show me what the lay out looks like."

Royalt and Lucenda watched as the two sat looking at each other for a few moments.

"Looks straight forward. I'll take the door and make sure no one comes through unannounced," she said. "Should we bring rifles?"

"I think you should, just for show. If the guards show signs of movement, striking their life threads will work better. But a man like the Praetor would understand the rifle more readily I think. At least at first."

Alucius took the flock out the next day, taking them back to a different section east towards the plateau but it was uneventful. After dinner he took a short nap, Wendra having assured him she had slept while Alendra had her afternoon nap. Royalt woke him at two hours before midnight and he dressed in his old black militia uniform. The blue triangle had been removed at some point. When he came into the living room, Wendra was dressed in dark colors and had a herder rifle in hand and an ammunition belt strapped across her chest. Alucius had to smile.

"Well, you're going to scare the Praetor before I have a chance to talk sense into him."

"If a scare him enough you won't have to talk as much," she retorted, scowling at him before breaking into a big smile.

He shook his head and then said to his mother and grandfather,

"You don't need to wait up, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"So you say. You are wearing your nightsilk, aren't you?" Lucenda asked.

"Yes, mother. All but the extra vest," he said.

"And you?" she said looking at her daughter in law.

"I have the shirt that you made for me."

Alucius raised his eyebrows.

"After your otherwordly adventure, I thought it was necessary."

Alucius and Wendra walked out into the night air and took position on the rocky outcrop. Alucius looked at his wife and said,

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am. Let's get this over with."

**Chapter 26**

With a nod they both disappeared into the ground and began their journey east. Alucius marveled at how much more enjoyable it was this way. If nothing else had, this alone would tell him that the ways of the soarers were so much more in harmony with Acorus then were the ways of the Efrans, or Ifrits. He had a clear sense of Wendra moving along with him and what was moving past above them. There was no planned stops along the way. They reached the palace without incident and rose upward. Alucius sensed the single resident of the Praetor's apartment was indeed alone and the six guards were in place in the corridors.

Stepping out from the wall he was but a fraction ahead of Wendra who, as planned, immediately took up station behind the door that lead to the corridor and the first pair of guards. She held her rifle ready but with the muzzle pointed down. Alucius approached the spacious bed that sat upon a raised dais of sorts. Fortunately the young ruler of Alustrea slept closer to one side of the bed so he approached from that side and as he gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, he clamped one hand down across the Praetor's mouth. As the young man's eyes sprang open Alucius said in a quiet voice,

"Don't call out and we'll all get through this night alive. I'm just here to talk to you. Do you understand?" he said, projecting absolute authority, confidence and conviction. "And I'm not alone."

He gestured with his head toward the door and Wendra, just visible in the dim moonlight that came through tall windows on the opposite side of the room. The Praetor nodded and his eyes widen a bit when Wendra smiled at him, but not her usual warm one, and raised the rifle in his direction for just a moment.

"My name is Alucius, from the Iron Valleys," he said as he removed his hand slowly. "I don't know if you've ever heard of me."

From the look on the Praetor's face he had some idea who he was.

"Why are you here and how did you get into my private apartment?" Tyren asked.

"How I got here isn't important for the moment. Why I'm here is. It would appear that you have ambitions, my lord Praetor. I imagine at some point someone convinced you that it was your destiny to establish a new Duarchy and unite all of Corus, just like in the days before the Cataclysm. Yes, I can tell that's what you have in mind. Well, I'm here to tell you to forget about it."

"Who are you to say such to me? You are some sheep herder from the wastes, if my information is correct."

"Close, I'm a nightsheep herder and the quarasote flats are a bit barren, I'll grant you, but far from wastes. And you may want to consider this, Praetor. That hand on your mouth could just as easily have been a knife across your throat. And I can return anytime or find you anywhere. You were lied to, as so many others were. I could spin you a story about who and why, but I doubt you'd really believe me. So let me ask you this. How's your memory?"

Alucius could immediately tell from the man's reaction that there was something about his memory.

"A gap, perhaps? A fairly large one?"

The Praetor's eyes narrowed. The he seemed to make decision.

"Yes, a gap of some weeks."

"Anyone else around you with a similar problem?" he asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Yes, in fact. Waleryn, younger brother of the Lord Protector. He came to me shortly after the engineer that served my father mysteriously died. He offered to take his place and continue the work of recreating the marvels of the Duarchy. And he was successful. At some point I lost track of events and I don't recall anything until a few months ago. Waleryn claims he has no memory of such devices or the ways to create them. He's locked away below the palace."

"He's not lying to you, Praetor. At some point in time you both became possessed by creatures who were the true engineers of all that has been happening these past years. It was they who wanted to reestablish the Duarchy, perhaps with either you or the Matrial of Madrien as their puppet, for a time, depending on who prevailed. That won't happen. They have been destroyed. That was how you and Waleryn regained your self and your memories," Alucius explained.

"You expect me to believe this nonsense?"

"Think a bit, Praetor. Out of nowhere comes the abilities to recreate the devices of the Duarchy hundreds or thousands of years after the Cataclysm. And their creatures. Where do you think the pteridons and those lances with the blue flame came from all of a sudden?"

Tyren seemed a bit less sure of his disbelief.

"But in the end it doesn't matter, Praetor. Whether you believe me or not, they are gone and only we of Corus remain to face the future. And a new Duarchy is not in that future. What you eventually do in Deforya is of no concern to me. The landowners deserve their fate. And you can chase the nomads of the high steppes all over their grasslands for all I care. But the moment you show the slightest inclination to move beyond the western edge of the spine, I'll come for you. This won't be about army against army with you safe in your palace. It will be personal and you will pay the price. I'd imagine your plans will be much more difficult to carry out, now that you've lost so much of what Waleryn provided to you. Oh, yes, I know about that. You may want to consider abandoning those plans and seeing what you can do to make your land a more prosperous one for your subjects, but that's up to you."

"You expect me to believe that you would come for me if I move ahead as my father intended?" Tyren asked, trying to put up a brave face.

"It would be the smartest thing you've ever done. Find out what happened to the Matrial, the Regent and Marshall Aluyn of Madrien before you decide what I will or won't do to a land's leaders in order to spare the lives of troopers and ordinary folk," Alucius said as he stood up, looming over the man lying abed, projecting that absolute authority and certainty.

"If you wish to learn more about what I've told you, I suggest you send some trusted and intelligent men to Lysia and have them look for hidden spaces, below the old golden stone buildings. The old ones tended to use lamp brackets to operate the hidden latches. You should also pay attention to Dulka. There's a hidden sect of Duarchists there that could prove troublesome in the future. You'll find some interesting things there as well, if you look carefully."

As he began walking towards Wendra he turned and said,

"What plans now for Waleryn?"

"If what you say is true, then he is no use to me at all. I may as well turn him loose," Tyren replied.

"If I may make a suggestion, once he has had a chance to regain his health, why not send him back to his brother as your emissary with a suggestion of cooperation in securing the north and south trade routes. Times have been very hard lately with all the disruption. You are both fairly young and with a few years of dedicated effort you could both become very popular rulers, one east, one west. It's just a thought, however. Take care of yourself, Praetor. Hopefully, we won't meet again."

And with that, he gave the Praetor's life thread a gentle tap and put the man back to sleep. Wendra said nothing but her eyes glowed with admiration and she reached up and kissed his cheek. Then she whispered,

"Home?"

"Yes, for a good while to come, I hope."


	5. Chapter 5

Soarer's Children, Part 5

**Chapter 27, North of Iron Stem**

Alucius sat astride his horse just off the stone highway that connected Iron Stem with the northernmost reaches of the Valleys. He let his eyes roam over the work that was taking place for the new Headquarters post for the Northern Guard. He and Feran were close to the corner that marked a roughly southeastern limit of the new facility. He could see gangs of men working in various locations, hauling and laying stone, digging foundations for buildings and where the armory would be located, a deep, expansive cellar that would be double lined with stone and supported with heavy timbers. It was nearing the end of summer and the plans for the post had been altered somewhat, partially at the request of the Lord Protector and partially based on a suggestion from his grandfather.

The Lord Protector had asked that they do what the could to keep the costs down, preferably keeping a quarter of the golds they had available in reserve. Alucius thought this wouldn't be a problem until his grandfather raised an interesting point. With the likelihood of peace, if tenuous, taking hold in the north, the task ahead of the Guard would likely fall back to dealing with raiding Reillies. The post would act like a magnet and the possibility of assaults and sieges was a real danger. Royalt had asked if the walls could be extended, enclosing more open space, which in peace time could be used for mounted drills and marksmenship practice and in times of difficulties, provide bivouac space for reinforcing companies.

This caused a series of discussions between Alucius, Feran, and Royalt as well as some of the Headquarters staff, a collection of experienced, if previously mishandled, senior captains. The longer walls, now more than three quarters of a vingt, would add to the expense, as well as the thoughts of what it might take to man the walls in times of trouble. A comment from the master mason, who was on site early to inspect foundations and the quality of stone, provided the solution.

"Well, honored, sirs, if you be lookin' for a less expensive but sturdy wall, you might want to consider a rubble fill structure."

He then went on to describe the wall building technique that involved a pair of facing walls, each two courses of stone wide spaced apart and the space between filled with compacted rubble and mortar. This resulted in a dense structure that was highly impact resistant due to the lack of regular mortar seams running clear through the wall. It would also make use of the very cheap rubble that accumulated from the process of dressing the other stone. The current foundations would need to be widened by about a quarter but diggers were cheap labor.

So what Alucius was seeing was the process of the first layers of finished stone being laid both parallel to the highway and running back at a right angle. The distance between the roadway and the wall was about fifty yards. He looked over at Feran and said,

"They're making good progress."

"Yes, another benefit of this technique is that they are using smaller blocks for the facing walls. Two men can lift and set one, no need for derricks or other lifting devices. Just a bunch of Reillies with strong backs and not much up here," he said tapping his forehead.

"Let's just hope they don't discover some flaw and tell their clans," Alucius replied.

"We were careful and only hired them from the southern clans. They haven't been trouble in a couple of generations."

"What's with the shape of the corners and those bulges further along?"

"Remember how we worried about what it would take to man walls this long during an attack? Well, one of my staff captains suggested that we put raised towers, about double the height of the main wall at the corners, gate and at thirds along the other walls. That way you have look outs with better views, and places to provide interlocking reinforcing fire right down along the walls. Anyone trying to come over the walls would be caught in a viscous crossfire."

"Clever. I hope you reward him somehow."

"I will, once we're done here he'll be the post commander," Feran said.

Alucius looked at him with some surprise.

"Isn't that you?"

"Not anymore. I'm the Commandant of the Northern Guard. With all the new requirements coming from Tempre that's a full time job. I can't be bogged down with running a post, so an Overcaptain will now have the job of running, maintaining and defending the post," Feran replied.

"Clever," Alucius said as he continued to observe the work.

He had promised the Lord Protector a progress report when he made his next visit, the one where Wendra would come along as requested by the Lady Alerya. Before returning home he took the time to ride the entire perimeter of the construction site, taking note of the height of the wall to date, approximately a yard, perhaps a touch less, in some places, such as the corner and tower bases, where work began, close to half that along the rest of the length. He also saw the foundation trenches for the buildings being filled with stone. So much stone. As he approached the highway again in preparation to return home he looked to the south, seeing the wagons coming along in a near constant stream. So much work. He smiled to think of all the warm, well fed families this winter.

When he got back to the stead he stabled his horse and walked up to the porch of the house, stopping to listen to a significant commotion coming from the other side of the door. While not exactly an argument, it was apparent that Wendra and Lucenda were having a spirited discussion about something. He walked into the house and the words became clearer.

"I appreciate what you are saying, mother, but I still can't go to the Lord Protector's palace looking like this," Wendra said.

"Wendra, you are being ridiculous. You look beautiful. Oh, thank the Soarers, Alucius is back. Son," she called to him, "please come in here."

The holder of the Stars of Valor from three nations proceeded cautiously into his own house and peered around the corner of the entrance to the parlor where Wendra and Lucenda faced off. The younger taller woman stood attired in an outfit that Alucius thought was stunning. She wore well tailored pants in a dark green with a faint gold thread that ran down the side of each leg. Her blouse was a paler green with three quarter length sleeves, the cuffs hemmed in the same gold thread. Her vest was of the same color as the pants with understated designs embroidered in gold and silver. He thought one accent looked suspiciously like a Commandant's Star, but he didn't look too closely.

"Son, will you please tell your wife how lovely she looks," Lucenda said, regarding her daughter-in-law with crossed arms and a hint of a squint.

"Mother, please, I'm not ungrateful for all the work you've done," Wendra said. "This is by far the most beautiful gather outfit I've ever seen and I would gladly wear it anywhere in the Valleys, but I'm not going to the Valleys. Alucius, will you please tell your mother that they dress in gowns with jewels and gold and..." she gave up.

"To be honest, I've only ever seen the Lord Protector's Lady and yes, she does wear gown like dresses sometimes, but the jewels and gold, not really. Besides, Wendra, Lady Alerya said this is just a visit and she's not expecting you in all that. She'll find you as stunning as I do," he said with all sincerity.

For the first time he could remember she looked at him helplessly. He had a thought and said,

"Wendra, please, turn around so I can see the whole outfit."

She looked puzzled but did as he requested. When she was facing him he said,

"Now, close your eyes and see yourself as I see you," he said as he closed his eyes and held her image in his mind.

He felt the light touch of her as she used her Talent to see what he had seen. He heard her suck in a breath and he opened his eyes, to see her looking back at him with large luminous eyes on the verge of tears.

"Really? That's how you see me?" she asked softly.

"Yes, every day, but never more beautiful than you look right now. You would shame every highborn lady of Tempre if they saw you tomorrow night."

Her lip began to quiver and she made to rush to him but he held up his hand.

"Road dust. Put those aside for tomorrow and then you can hug me all you want," he said with a smile.

She laughed a bit and hurried to their room to change.

"Thank you, son, that was very well done," Lucenda said as she gathered up her sewing items.

"And thank you, mother, that truly is an amazing outfit."

"Can't have those southern dandies thinking we're a bunch of uncouth bumpkins now can we," she replied.

In less than a tenth of a glass Wendra was back out of their room dressed in her usual clothes and she hurled herself at her husband and held him tightly. Then she pulled down his head and kissed him soundly. Lucenda left them there and went to put on the tea kettle. Eventually her son and daughter-in-law, with Alendra in tow, came to sit at the kitchen table.

"So, son, how are things proceeding with the construction?"

"Very well, Mother. They have the wall started all the way round, the tower bases somewhat ahead of the rest and the building foundations are proceeding as well."

"I'm sure the Lord Protector will be happy to hear that. I hope he'll have good news to share with you," she replied.

"Such as?" he asked.

"That the Iron Bitches have finally seen reason and that he's gotten word that the Praetor is willing to put aside his plans to rule the world."

"That would be nice, but it may be early for that. I can't help think that the Matrites might not be trying to stall for time to figure a way to get their forces pulled together again," he said. "As to the Praetor, ambition dies hard. But I think if need be a little more pressure here and there will do the job. I for one am anxious to start exploring with the ancients have left us."

"You would just dive into that, sweetheart?" Wendra asked, sounding concern.

"Sanders, no. There will be plenty of planning to be done first. Plus scouting. In fact, I think I need to pull out that old map I found and check to see if we've looked at all the places the Efran's left behind. There might still be some things to be found."

"Yes, likely more Legacies of the Duarches," Lucenda said as she put the teapot on the table.

As the sun began to set the following evening Alucius and Wendra stood together on the bare stone outcrop that he favored for starting any of his long journeys across Corus. He looked at his wife and took hold of her hand and said,

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she replied.

He smiled, thinking how truly stunning she looked, and how the Lord Protector and his Lady would likely agree with him.

"Let's go," he said and with linked minds they sank into the ground and began the journey south.

As always Alucius was amazed at how much more benign the journey was compared to that endured through an Efran translation tube. He could see her shadow floating along beside him as the terrain raced by overhead. He followed his usual path, finding the force line that would lead him directly to the triple junction that lay beneath the Lord Protectors palace. Once there, with a thought, he directed her upwards to the spot where he made his entrance into the private apartment of the Lord Protector and his Lady.

**Chapter 28, Tempre, Lanachrona**

"My dear Colonel, how very good to see you again," the Lord Protector said by way of greeting before stopping to look at Wendra, his eyes widening a touch.

"Lord Protector, may I introduce my wife, Wendra. Wendra, this is the Lord Protector of Lanachrona, Talryn."

"Lord Protector, I'm honored to meet you," she replied with a little bow, her nerves evident in her voice.

"No, Madame, it is I who am honored to meet one who has done so much to save us from that otherworldly scourge. I must admit however that I am having trouble reconciling your husband's accounts of your many deeds with the vision of beauty that stands before me. It is difficult to imagine you wielding one of those monstrosities you call rifles while firing on the run or from horseback."

Wendra's cheeks colored when he called her a vision. She looked to her husband who winked at her a bit.

"You are much too kind, Lord Protector," she said, "but any woman that rides the quarasote flats must be good with one of those monstrosities if she has any hope of a long life, regardless of her looks.

"Well said, Madame. Now that we have the introductions over with, may I conduct you to my consort for if she has to wait much longer, my life may not be as long as I'd like."

With that, the Lord Protector offered his arm to Wendra, who took it after hesitating a bit and Alucius walked along behind, smiling at his wife's first conquest. When they past through the door to the private apartment Lady Alerya was standing with her son in her arms, smiling widely.

"Colonel Alucius, it is so good to see you again. And this is your wife, of course. She's positively stunning, isn't she, Talryn?"

"She most certainly is. The Colonel's description hardly did her justice," he said with a wry smile.

Alerya handed her son to his father and approached Wendra with such familiarity that it surprised the herder girl, even more so when she was wrapped in a warm hug, which after a moment she returned. She topped the Lord Protector's wife by more than half a head and although she was perhaps only a few years younger she was feeling very much the girl right now. When Alerya stepped back she did not let go but held Wendra at arms length.

"And is this the gather best to which the Colonel referred? Something about you fearing it not sufficient for our meeting?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, no. There will be none of that. They may have to call my husband Lord Protector or for the worthy few, sir, but between you and I it is just Wendra and Alerya, yes?" Alerya said.

"I would like that very much," Wendra said and then after the slightest pause, "Alerya."

"Excellent. As to your garments, I must say I find them as stunning as their wearer. The needlework is breathtaking. Your work?"

"No, Alucius' mother. She's a talented seamstress."

"Indeed she is. She could be making many golds here in Tempre. But the men don't want to hear about fashion. You will stay here with me and they can go off and talk of their wars. We will sit and talk about what truly matters," Alerya said with a smile to her husband.

"As you wish, my dear," Talryn said. "Come Colonel, let us speak of trivialities while our ladies proceed to solve the woes of the world."

"Yes, sir," Alucius said, smiling at the man's words.

Alerya recovered her son and then directed Wendra to a seat on one end of the small couch while she sat at the other and placed Talus between them. They watched the backs of their husbands as they walked to the private study they used for their conversations. Then Alerya looked at Wendra and said,

"I cannot tell you how much I have looked forward to this meeting, Wendra. Ever since your husband's telling us of your part in all that took place, I was fascinated."

Wendra looked at the face of the highest lady in the land, seeing the open expression, the smiling eyes and she smiled in return, liking what she saw and heard. She relaxed a bit and said,

"I'm afraid my husband most likely oversold my role as he undersold his. It is in his nature to give much credit and take little for himself."

"As we have come to find and it is one of his most endearing qualities. I speak less of the amazing adventures at Salaan and between the worlds, but of how you took to life on the stead, working while he fought his way across half the continent, even before you were wed. What a tale of determination and love."

Wendra smiled again and said,

"And fate, I think. I felt something right from the start, that very first day at the gather on my grandfather's stead. He was so quiet, so polite, but there was an intensity about him that you could almost feel. I don't think there was ever a choice of what my destiny was, not that I wanted anything else to choose from. And while I'm glad my actions helped so many, I only did it for him," she finished quietly.

"As it should be," Alerya said and then almost as an afterthought. "And this fine fellow is our son, Talus. Another debt we owe your husband. You are familiar with the story?"

"Yes, I am," Wendra said and then after a pause asked, "may I tell you something concerning Alucius?"

"Most certainly."

"You have spoken of debts and obligations for what he has done for you, for our nation, the world. Don't. It is only a debt or obligation if both sides agree it is such. Alucius doesn't think that way. He does the right thing because it is the right thing to do, not for the repayment that might come later. Offer him your regard and friendship because you want him to be your friend, not because you feel you owe him something. He truly admires you and your husband and likes you for who you are and what you stand for. Had you nothing to offer him in return, that would still be true. Medals, awards, citations, they have no meaning for him, unless using them allowed him to accomplish a task he felt needed to be done."

Alerya sat and looked at the young woman before her, the large green eyes radiating sincerity and a sense of self that seemed rooted into the very ground. What an amazing pair these two were, she thought, and fortunate was she and her husband to have found them.

In the study a different conversation was taking place. Talryn and Alucius conferred about the status of east and west and then construction of the new post in the north.

"As you can see Colonel, we've had a major shift in the tactical and strategic situation in the last few months. We haven't seen a single Matrite combat patrol on either front. They have erected a few towers with observers in them but that's all. We've had some more returnees but the numbers have fallen significantly so we feel those that can leave, have. But it has allowed us to man five more companies with combat veterans. Two have been shifted to Southgate to watch for so called coastal raiders," Talryn said with disgust. "Dramurians up to their old tricks again, but they haven't been more than a nuisance so far."

"Any further communications from the Matrite council or whatever they have?" Alucius asked.

"A few terse messages signed by a Sub Marshal, very proper, not accepting or promising anything but at least there is no shooting. What little we've been able to find out is that they have been trying to reorganize what troops they have left around whatever officers that remain. By what we've been able to calculate they may be at a third of the strength they had before the battle of Southgate"

"And that's manpower. Considering the lack of talent weapons, they are a shadow of what they were. Have the raiders hit the Madrien coast yet?" Alucius asked.

"We've had no reports yet but it is possible. We'll have to do something about them sooner or later, but sea warfare is a foreign concept for us."

"Truly. Any word from the east?"

"Nothing from the Praetor but the distances are large and we wouldn't expect to hear anything for another few weeks at least. And nothing from or about my wayward brother," Talryn said, the last with a smirk, and then he shifted the subject. "I must say, Colonel, your wife is a very impressive young woman. I suspect she and Alerya will get on very nicely."

"I hope so, sir, but if I may make an observation?"

"Certainly."

"Lady Alerya seemed very eager to meet Wendra. More so than just curiosity about someone mentioned in some rather amazing tales," Alucius said.

"Ah, yes, well, I'm afraid being my wife has been a bit of a trial so far and a bit lonely for her."

"She has no friends, sir?"

"What friends she had as a youth and young woman before we wed are no longer available to her, except by the occasional letter. She didn't grow up in Tempre so the distance makes maintaining such ties difficult. Add in the social politics and it becomes even harder," Talryn explained.

"Oh, I hadn't considered that."

"You see, Colonel, the Southern Guard isn't the only institution beset with politics. And when you consider that the women my wife comes in contact with are the wives of my advisers and functionaries, it makes getting close difficult. Everyone is on their guard all the time. It is one of the reasons I wished for you to take on this roll. I can trust your word because you don't want anything from me but fair treatment for your Valleys and it's inhabitants. No money, nor titles or honors. Were it so with others. So, my dear Colonel, it is my suspicion that unless I am very much mistaken, your wife is likely to become a close friend and confidant of my Lady consort and such an eventuality would please me greatly."

The two ladies were in fact getting on famously. It took little to coax young Talus to allow himself to be held and cuddled by Wendra. He took great delight in burying his face in her long red hair and at the moment was sitting in her lap, his head resting against her chest, idly playing with some of the strands.

"It would seem that my son has taken a great liking to you, Wendra."

"And I to him, he is a very sweet boy," Wendra replied with a smile as she cuddled him.

"And your Alendra is thriving, we are given to understand."

"Yes, growing bigger every day and very much aware of what is around her. You get the feeling she is listening to every word said, not really understanding, but trying to," Wendra offered.

"Well, considering her parents, she is most likely an extraordinary child. She shares the herder heritage, yes?"

"She does, so the stead will stay in the family for another generation."

"Marvelous. And you intend to have more children?" Alerya asked.

"Oh, yes, several more at least. And you, if I may ask?" Wendra probed.

"Oh, you most certainly may. Now that I am healthy and whole, I wish for several more myself. The politics of succession practically demands it, but we would do so anyway. Talryn's experience with siblings has not been a good one, but we believe we have a better plan for that."

"Yes, Alucius mentioned that to me once. It was one of the things that impressed him most about you both. I can't imagine turning my child over to someone else to raise," Wendra said adamantly.

"Your Alendra is a very lucky child," Alerya said.

"As is this little gentleman," Wendra countered, tickling the heir.

"Perhaps you can answer a question for me?" Alerya offered.

"If I can I certainly will."

"This whole matter of the soarers. While I wouldn't think to gainsay your husband, I simply find the whole idea so fantastic."

"I'm not sure why you would take my word for it if not Alucius' but I will tell you they are, well, were, real. I had seen them several times while on the stead and they engineered my abduction in order to spur my husband to act against the Efrans. They have at least two cities on the heights of the Aerlal Plateau and were the original occupants of what is now Dereka. When the world is a more settled place, we plan on doing some exploring," Wendra said.

Alerya rose from her place on the couch and walked to a sideboard were several decanters of wine and goblets had been placed. She gestured toward the decanters in invitation.

"Oh, just the smallest touch of the white, please," Wendra said.

After pouring, Alerya carried two goblets back and handed Wendra hers. After resuming her seat she said,

"I understand that wine is not a common drink in the Valleys but it is the life blood of Lanachrona."

"We've enjoyed some of what you sent with Alucius but I find I must keep the amount small," Wendra said.

"Would that others would show such sense," she said with a wry grin and then looked at Wendra shrewdly. "So as two women of Lanachrona, one of the south, one of the north, tell me, what does the future hold for you, for us?"

Wendra tilted her head as she held the goblet in one hand, her other protectively cradling the now dozing heir.

"I wish that I could see that clearly, but if our husbands are successful, there will be much for me to do. Raise a family, help run the stead, work with Alucius to do what we can to secure the legacy of the Soarers. As for us, are you referring to Lanachrona or something closer to home?"

A clear, sharp laugh rang out and Talus stirred but did not waken. Wendra put down her goblet and rubbed the boy's back to soothe him back to sleep. Alerya looked at Wendra and smiled a bit and said,

"In one way your husband gave me the greatest gift I could have hoped to receive, on the other hand it left me with more energy than I've had in years, and I find myself chafing for something useful to do with it."

"What of your plans for more children?"

"Do you think the women of the quarasote flats are the only ones who can raise a family and do all that must be done to hold a stead together?" Alerya said, smiling to take the sting from her words.

"Well said. I suppose we think of southern women as somewhat pampered, especially those of high station," Wendra said somewhat apologetically.

"You would not be wrong, at least about the last, but talk to the women of a vineyard, or nut orchard. They would talk of things not unlike you herders. If only I could do something as useful."

Wendra looked at the shorter blonde haired woman, not particularly beautiful, but attractive in a way that spoke of strength and resolve. An idea began to form and the more she considered it the more she liked it.

"Pardon me for asking, Alerya, but does your being the Lord Protector's Lady give you any particular power or authority?" Wendra asked.

"Nothing beyond what a wife and consort would hold within her own home," she said indicating the apartment with a sweep of her arm. "Beyond that door, I am simply the wife of the absolute ruler and mother of the heir."

"But you have influence with that ruler, do you not?" Wendra pressed.

"I would like to think so. What are you driving at, Wendra?"

"One of the major concerns Alucius and I have is the state of life force on Acorus. You are familiar with life force?"

"Yes, indeed, your husband explained it to us. All living things generate life force, the more complex the form of that life, the greater life force it generates."

"That's correct. Based on what we were able to learn from the ancients and some things we've speculated upon, we think that the great loss of life during the Cataclysm is what began the changes that we've seen around Corus. Now we have the loss of life as a result of the wars these past few years making things worse. We think if there was a way to increase the amount of living things and also reduce the amount of drain caused by the things left behind by the Efrans it would help make larger areas more liveable and provide for an increase in population."

"Are you suggesting that I can be of help in this endeavor?" Alerya asked.

"Perhaps. If we can figure out ways to get more things to grow and we can encourage people to participate it might have an impact."

Alerya stood up and walked slowly about the room. After a few moments she turned and faced Wendra.

"Gardening is a great passion here in Tempre. The public garden attracts a great many people when it's in bloom."

"Yes, Alucius mentioned it to me after his first visit here. And that of the Marshall's home he saw," Wendra said.

Alerya nodded and said,

"It would not take much to assemble a group of botanical experts to discuss and determine what could be made to grow and where. And to encourage the populous to participate. Yes, Wendra I think I would like to see what we can do about this. Of course, the issue of population is more complex and longer term, especially with the loss of so many young men. But any start is better than no start," Alerya said with a smile.

"Thank you, Alerya, that would be wonderful."

Alerya returned to the couch and the two women began an animated discussion. In the private study of the Lord Protector the husbands were near to concluding their discussion.

"I am pleased to hear of the progress on the new Headquarters post. I must say I find the design and construction details rather interesting. An elegantly practical solution to a number of issues. I think when you are finished I will send some of my engineers to study it. Depending on how events play out in the east, we may need to build similar facilities near our ends of the north and south highways. Now if we could just figure out what to do about the Dramurians."

"I'm afraid I don't have any suggestions just yet, but I will think about it, at least as far as coastal protection is concerned. I don't imagine I'd be of much good talking about sea warfare. I suppose I should have a look at the coast sometime soon," he mused.

"You know, Colonel, I have to say it gives me a chill to hear you speak so casually of something so extraordinary," the Lord Protector said.

"My mother claims that I've lost all wonder about the world. I suppose I've just found different things to be amazed at."

"I can only imagine. Well, Colonel what do you say we see how our ladies are faring, and find out how much of my domain they've appropriated," Talryn said with a laugh.

When they entered the parlor, they found it empty. The Lord Protector looked about and said,

"Hmm, this could be troublesome. They might be loose in the palace. Should I call the guards?" he asked Alucius straight faced.

Before he could reply a strong female voice interrupted them.

"You'll do no such thing, dearest. We were simply putting Talus to bed. No need to call out troops," Alerya said.

"So, my dear, did your meeting go well?"

"Yes, Talryn, quite beyond my expectations. Colonel, my compliments. Your wife is a marvel and I can't thank you enough for bringing her."

"It was our pleasure to come, Alerya," Wendra answered for the two of them. "I look forward to our next time."

"Next time?" Alucius asked.

"Yes, sweetheart," Wendra said. "Alerya and I have some things to work on and we'll need to meet on a regular basis to discuss matters."

The Lord Protector let out a sigh.

"It is as I feared, Colonel. It is only a matter of time before I will need to look for gainful employment. Perhaps you'll need help on the stead."

"Talryn, you can be so silly at times. Hardly a side to show to visitors," Alerya said with a straight face.

"Actually, ma'am," Alucius began, "such a demonstration, on a limited basis, reveals a human, approachable nature of a ruler that can go a long way to endearing himself to his subjects."

As the others regarded him, Alucius offered them a small smile and his wife a wink. After they stopped laughing the Lord Protector looked thoughtful and looked to his wife.

"My dear, I have had a thought and I'd like your opinion. You recall that we have decided to reinstate the Spring celebration now that peace appears imminent. What would you think of the idea of having the Colonel and his lovely wife attend as our guests?"

Alerya clapped her hands in delight while Wendra and Alucius looked at him in shock.

"Talryn, what a marvelous idea. I love it. What a sensation they'd cause."

Wendra and Alucius looked at each other in amazement and then Alucius turned to the Lord Protector and said,

"We're flattered that you'd want us to attend, sir, but I think there are some practical problems."

"And what might those be?"

"Well, sir, firstly, how did we get here? It's a number of weeks on horseback to get here from Iron Stem. Wouldn't I be expected to make stops at some of the Guard posts along the way? Not to mention why we'd be here. And what about Alendra? Wouldn't it be suspicious that a new mother would be away from her child for so long?" Alucius asked.

The Lord Protector's shoulders slumped a bit as his idea seemed to crumble in front of him. Alerya spoke up at this point.

"Was the fact that your wife was pregnant when you were recalled to duty well know?"

"Colonel Feran and Northern Guards knew. I don't know about any of the Southern Guards that were with us," Alucius replied.

"Yes, I think I see where you are going with this, my dear," Talryn said. "If those who had spent so much time with him weren't aware, it is highly unlikely that anyone attending the celebration would know. And what is known is that the Colonel has performed special commissions for me. So his arrival unknown to the usual chain of command would not be without precedent."

"Would it need to be dearest? Technically he is no longer subject to the Guard hierarchy," Alerya offered.

"A good point, yes" the Lord Protector said, as the subject of their machinations looked on.

"I think we could make this work," he went on after a few moments of quiet thought. "Please do not dismiss the notion out of hand. We will give it more consideration and discuss it upon your next visit.

Alucius noticed the hopeful look on Alerya's face as Wendra replied.

"As you wish, Lord Protector. I believe Alerya and I are well on our way to becoming friends and if we can, we will attend."

"Excellent. You see, Colonel. I was correct. But you also see the advantages the ladies have. They can call each other by their first names while you and I are locked into the protocols of 'sir' and 'colonel'. Well, there is much change in the air. Perhaps this too will change. But I believe we have done what we can for the night and we should not keep you from your family any longer. We both look forward to your next visit."

Wendra and Alerya exchanged heartfelt embraces and then with last words of farewell they walked to the place that Alucius used to leave the Palace. The Lord Protector and his Lady watched as they left their apartment.

"What a remarkable couple," Alerya said. "And Wendra was not at all what I expected."

"How so, my dear?"

"Based on our conversations with Colonel Alucius I was expecting a tough, almost hard woman. One who can ride a horse all day across desolate plains, shoot as well as any seasoned trooper and traverse the void between worlds, should not be so beautiful, soft spoken or able to sit with someone else's child dozing in her lap as if he was her own. It was quite an evening we had and I have some things to discuss with you, but not tonight," Alerya said.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"One thing we did discuss was enlarging our families," she replied looking at him archly.

His only response was a wide smile.

**Chapter 29, North of Iron Stem**

Alucius and Wendra walked toward the house from the rock outcrop. Wendra took hold of his arm and pressed against him.

"The night air feels a bit cool after the warmth of Tempre. However did you stand being so far south in the summer?"

"Water. I drank lots and lots of water," he replied. "I think it's safe to say that they were both quite taken with you."

"The Lord Protector is quite charming and Alerya is a lovely person. I was sincere about what I said about us becoming friends. She's very easy to like."

"And you haven't had a friend like that for some time, have you?"

"Not since I left school."

By this time they were entering the house and even though it was late, both Lucenda and Royalt were still awake. Wendra went to check on Alendra and Alucius went into the parlor where his mother and grandfather sat.

"So, son, how did it go tonight?"

"Very well, mother. They took to Wendra right away and the Lady Alerya made much of your skill as a seamstress. She loved Wendra's gather outfit and said you could make some very serious coins if you were in Tempre," he said with a smile.

"Well, I'm sure she was just being gracious," Lucenda replied, although her expression showed she thought more of it than that."

"And what about your talks with the Lord Protector?" Royalt asked.

"He's very impressed with the design of the new Headquarters post. He said if things settle down with the Madriens and we have to look east he's considering building ones like it near the north and south highways. He also thinks we'll need to address the Dramurians before too long."

"What are those pirates up to?"

"Exactly that. There have been some coastal raids. I told him I'd take a look one of these days and see what I might be able to recommend about defenses. I couldn't offer anything about actual combat on the sea," Alucius replied.

"Who could?" Royalt asked rhetorically.

Wendra walked into the parlor and Royalt smiled and said,

"Ah, and here she is, the woman of the hour."

Wendra gave him a look and then smiled at him. They discussed the events of the evening for a while longer before retiring. As Alucius and Wendra lay together in their bed she asked,

"Don't you find it strange, dear, that the two of us, raised as we were should find ourselves as confidants to someone like the Lord Protector and his Lady?"

"Yes, I do. But I've been dealing with some pretty strange things for a long time. And you're not exactly new to the odd and unusual yourself. I suppose being soarer's children carries with it a great deal more than either one of us could have guessed."

"Mmmm, perhaps, but let's leave those thoughts for later. I have something else in mind for right now."

And with that she turned to him and they concentrated on other things, things that transcended station, rank, or the favor of the ancients.


	6. Chapter 6

Soarer's Children, Part 6

**Chapter 30, Quarasote Flats, North of Iron Stem**

"Alucius!" Wendra called out from the trailing edge of the flock.

"I feel them. Two groups, watch your back," he called back.

Just a fraction before he heard Wendra's voice Alucius felt the telltale trace of the sandwolves' life force. There were several to the fore and left of his position and at least two trailing behind. But he was confident in Wendra's ability to handle herself and a rifle so he concentrated on what was closest to him. Several rams were taking up position with the ewes and lambs pulling up more tightly. He could also feel Wendra's mental persuasion to a couple of laggards at the rear.

From a large, nearly dead quarasote bush a moderately sized sandwolf flashed across the front of the flock, trying to draw off one or more rams. It took two shots but Alucius brought it down. He heard a single shot from behind and he felt the red of death and he knew Wendra had gotten one of the two lurking at the rear. The survivors took the hint and ran off.

Alucius wheeled his horse around and worked his way back to check on his wife. She met him part way, a small fist protruding from the carry pack she wore across her torso. He smiled and said,

"Nice shooting, it only took you one."

"Mine was head on, yours was angling away from you," she replied with a smile. "You know, I think Alendra here is starting to pick up on what we sense. She'd been quiet all morning until just before I felt the sandwolves. She started to babble a bit and wave her fist."

"Interesting. We'll have to keep an eye on her for other signs. We'll talk about it tonight. I better get up front. Well done, you two," he said with a smile as he turned his horse.

Wendra looked down at her daughter who was regarding her intently.

"Well done, little lady. Mommy and Daddy are so proud," she said.

Later that evening after dinner had been eaten, the four adults of the stead sat in the living room discussing what had occurred that morning.

"I'm afraid I can't offer much on this," Royalt said. "I've never been out in the flats with a child that young. The first evidence we had from Alucius was when he had the encounter with the penned ram. And then the whole business with Lamb."

"It's going to get very interesting around here when Alendra starts walking and talking. We're going to have to be on our toes at all times," Lucenda said.

"I'm not so sure of that, Mother," Alucius said, "I get the feeling she's going to be more thoughtful about things then that."

"Not unlike someone else we know?" Royalt asked.

Alucius just shrugged. The next morning he took the flock out by himself as Wendra was needed to help with the spinning and weaving equipment. The equipment was aging and Royalt wanted to make a full assessment of any repairs or parts replacement that was needed. As Alucius moved the flock deeper into the eastern reaches of the flats, closer to the plateau, he could feel the bitter winds starting to come down from the heights. His eyes were drawn upward, catching the faint green gleam of the morning sunlight reflected and filtered by the green crystals along the edges.

What was it about Corus and crystals? The weapons of the Efrans relied heavily on crystals for operation. The small light torches that he saw in Dereka and the one he brought home used a crystal to provide illumination for seemingly centuries. Did the crystals around the edge of the plateau provide energy for the cities of the ancients? Was there some way that that energy could be brought to the people of Corus? He needed to take a look at that map again and start looking for answers.

**Chapter 31, Northern Guard Headquarters, Dekhron.**

Colonel Feran sat behind his desk exchanging stony expressions with a pair of traders. The cut and quality of their clothes marked them as among the handful of remaining traders of some worth, at least as far as golds were concerned. It was one of the few times in the course of carrying out his duties that he regretted letting Alucius push him into becoming commandant.

"We find this situation totally unsatisfactory, Colonel. Not only will the removal of the Headquarters post have negative consequences for the town, the whole process of building the new one has put us at a serious disadvantage," the older of the two said.

"If by disadvantage you mean you'll no longer be able to exert influence over the Guard or continue to accumulate golds through overpriced supplies, that was the idea. Well, part of it anyway. Colonel Alucius found those issues nearly as important as the change in the strategic situation that made the area around Iron Stem more suitable."

"Ha, that one. A herder out of those accursed quarasote flats. How he managed to convince the Lord Protector of this folly is beyond me," commented the other.

Feran's expression went from stony to dangerous. He rested his arms on the desk and leaned forward.

"Let me offer you two gentlemen a few words of advice. That herder from the flats is either highly regarded or highly feared in every capital across the length and breadth of Corus. He is a confidant of the Lord Protector and is quite likely to be the one responsible for bringing an end to the general state of warfare the entire continent has been experiencing. A situation that you gentlemen, if you have the wit to capitalize on, can exploit to ever greater profits. As far as the Guard is concerned, you'll just have to compete with everyone else that is interested in doing business with us. It's less than a day's ride to Iron Stem. The freighting cost will be minor.

"I would also suggest that you be very careful how you refer to Colonel Alucius within earshot of any trooper. You might find the response short, sharp and not at all to your liking. The reason I granted this audience was simply this. We are moving, the post here will be mostly closed up with a small caretaker contingent for security and upkeep duties. Any and all requirements for supplies for the new post and the Guard as a whole will be handled strictly by lowest bid. You can also inform Halsant that his family's business has been banned from bidding on Guard contracts for a period of two years, at which time the situation will be reviewed."

"That's an outrage," the first Trader protested.

"Yes, dealing with the enemies of the Valleys certainly is. Now, if you two gentlemen have nothing more of any importance to discuss, I have many things to deal with today."

With that rather abrupt dismissal, the two traders left, the second one in a highly agitated state. He managed to control his temper until they had cleared the post gates and then he vented his anger.

"This cannot be tolerated. That black suited time server thinks to lecture us?"

"And what would you suggest, Tolnar? The herder has proven impervious to everything anyone has thrown at him. The council is gone and the Lord Protector holds the Northern Guard in high regard. To whom will you protest? Tarolt and Halanant are dead, and marked as traitors, which pulls Halsant's teeth very neatly. Get used to the idea that you're going to have to make coins by making good trades. And if you have any ideas about doing something about either of those two, don't look to me for help. I'm not very happy about the way things have turned out but I prefer life to death and those two mean death to anyone that tries to cross them. Good day to you."

With that, Tolnar was left to stand fuming on the street while his compatriot hurried to his trading house to begin charting his new course. Eventually Tolnar left the street to do the same. The sentry at the gate, a sharp eared son of a herder who had been among the last conscripted before the Lord Protector's ban, did his best to stifle a laugh after hearing the rantings of the trader. As long as Colonel Feran and Colonel Alucius were around, the days of anyone meddling with the Guard were over.

**Chapter 32, New Headquarters site, North of Iron Stem**

Alucius sat on his horse just outside the main gate of the new Headquarters post. The gates hadn't been erected yet but the towers to either side were done as was the entire front, or east, wall. It was an amazing amount of work in a relatively short time as Autumn had just begun. He had ridden around the exterior of the post and found that the north and south walls were likewise finished and the west wall only required capping and cleanup. The buildings for barracks, storage and administration were in the process of being roofed and the interiors finished. They were constructed fully of stone to provide protection from the dry bitter winds of late Autumn through early Spring.

Based on the design of stead houses, heavy wooden shutters were fitted for all windows along with a second door with a three foot gap to the next to provide a barrier to cold winds blowing in when a trooper entered or exited. The extensive stables had stone half walls, topped with a double board and batten wall the rest of the way to the slate roof. While coal stoves were supplied for the barracks, the stables were left unheated. Three hundred animals weighing as much as twelve hundred pounds each would heat the low ceiling structures. Woolen horse blankets had been ordered.

While recognizing that the Iron Stem site offered a number of advantages, comfortable winter weather wasn't one of them so Alucius made sure he insisted on measures to ease this burden as much as the budget would allow. If the comments of some of the troopers that had accompanied Feran on his inspection trips, they were on the right track. As he waited for the Commandant to arrive, he noticed a familiar figure at the opening for the gate.

"Good morning, Korcler," he called out.

His brother in law looked and smiled. He was holding one end of a measuring chain as another man marked off distances. Korcler said something to the man, who looked in Aucius' direction and then nodded. Korcler hurried over and came to stand next to the horse. The boy, now a young man, rubbed the strong neck as he looked up.

"Good morning, Alucius, or should I say 'Colonel'?

"Alucius is just fine, Korcler. So, I see you got work here as what, a carpenter?"

"Carpenter's assistant. We finished up a big barrel order for the Dekhron traders just after they started work here. I managed to get a job after I proved I knew how to use tools. Father has some barrels to make, and I help out at night if needed, but I'm making a few silvers here."

"That's great. So what have you been doing?"

"A little of everything. Putting up roofing beams, laying floors, building bunks and shutters and doors," he said with a laugh. "Now we're getting ready to do the gates. And I guess I should be getting back to work," he added, seeing the look he was getting from the other man with the chain.

"Do that. We'll talk later," Alucius said with a smile.

He watched as Korcler hurried back to his work and in a few minutes he sensed the arrival of Feran with his squad. He turned and watched them approach.

"Good morning, Colonel Alucius."

"Good morning, Colonel Feran."

"So, how are we faring?" Feran asked with a grin.

"A lot better than I would have thought at this time. That rubble fill business really did the trick. I rode the wall earlier, it's almost completed."

"Well, I'll take your word for that. Let's go in and have a look around," Feran said and Alucius fell in beside him.

They rode through the opening and horses' hooves crunched on the gravel surface. It was considered impractical to lay a hard surface over the entire enclosed area, but a compromise was reached. The courtyard around which the barracks and administration building were built was provided with a solid stone surface. Gravel from the river was laid down from the gate to the stables. While mud was not a condition generally encountered in the northern part of the Valleys, the dust that accumulated as a result of the relentless winds could be as bad or worse than the mud usually encountered further south when a rare significant rain occurred.

There were six barracks buildings. Three for the permanent companies, and three for the auxiliaries in the event of an emergency. They dismounted and left their horses with the security detail. Walking into the administration building they found only finishing touches left to be done. The main door opened into the duty room where the clerk and a few others could work. The study for the Commandant was on one side and the one for the post commander was opposite. The rooms were not particularly impressive for two reasons. One, the Militia, now the Northern Guard, had never gone in for anything beyond the basics because it was all they could afford and two, a smaller room is one that is easier to keep warm.

By the time they were done, the walking tour had taken in all the buildings and a closer look at the gate. At the gate Alucius paused and went down to one knee. He noticed two stones with notched ends placed about a yard to either side of the center of the opening. He looked up at Feran with a questioning glance.

"Those are the stone pockets for locking bolts. We didn't want a horse catching a hoof."

"Makes sense. I'll be able to report to the Lord Protector that we're close to completing the post. And we've done it for less than we hoped. That should make him happy," Alucius said. "And preserve your stipend."

"I'm glad you recognize what's important," Feran replied.

**Chapter 33, Lord Protector's Palace, Tempre, Lanachrona **

"Excellent news, Colonel. I can't ever recall a time when a Southern Guard effort was completed without delays and additional costs. It's possible you're setting an unhealthy precedent," the Lord Protector said with a chuckle.

"We simply tried to comply with your directions. Add to that traditional herder frugality and..." Alucius finished with a shrug.

"I appreciate your modesty, Colonel, but it is not something to be shrugged off so lightly. The golds you saved means that much fewer that the Treasury has to send north for the time being. We are only just now beginning to see revenues flow in. But trade is still much reduced. The Praetor's war footing has the east cut off and the Dramurians are playing both sides against the middle. They play at legitimate trade through Southgate but sponsor the raiders who make that trade a risky proposition."

"What do you think they are after?" Alucius asked.

"My guess is that they seek to dominate the coast. My understanding is they've always felt they have a right to Southgate. They might be taking our measure to see if an assault of some kind would be worth the attempt."

"What thoughts have been given to defenses?" Alucius asked.

"At the moment, not a great deal. We added those two companies of returnees and we've had some success with several ships we took as prizes when we first seized the city but not a great deal beyond that. Unfortunately, we have never been a sea faring nation, so there is much to learn."

"If I may ask a question, early in my career as a Matrite trooper you sent three cannons against us. Were they the only such that you had?" Alucius asked.

The Lord Protector made a face and said,

"I would have preferred not to have been reminded of that fiasco. An expensive gamble that didn't pay off. Three more had been under construction but after the debacle near Zalt, I ordered all work halted. I believe all the parts were stored away somewhere. The use of powder weapons of that size are just too risky. The assumption was that a Matrite officer was responsible for setting off the powder. We didn't think they had anyone that strong so near the front lines."

Alucius had the good grace to look embarrassed and said,

"They didn't. They had me."

"You! You were the one that destroyed those guns?" the Lord Protector said with a mix of exasperation and humor. "If you had any idea of the plans you ruined."

"I was just trying to stay alive, sir."

The Lord Protector waved the explanation aside and said,

"You've repaid the debt many times over, Colonel. What are you suggesting? That we place cannon around the harbor at Southgate?"

"It's something to consider. It took nearly everything I had to set off that powder and the only other person I know who's capable of doing the same thing is in the other room talking to your wife," Alucius explained.

"Wendra?"

"Yes, sir," Alucius replied and then went on to explain what had happened the night they liberated the blasting powder from the armory at Altema post.

When the Lord Protector stopped laughing he said,

"I think I'll appoint your lovely wife to head the negotiations with the Matrites. Wouldn't that send them up in flames."

"Perhaps in ways you hadn't intended," Alucius replied with a straight face.

Once again the Lord Protector laughed.

"Sir, If I may, I'd like to suggest that I take another trip to both Heiron and Alustre. If things look quiet I think it's time I looked into what the Dramurians are up to. What you've told me makes me a little uncomfortable."

"I would appreciate anything you can find out but I agree that you do an assessment of our neighbors first. A bit of prodding might be in order as well, but nothing too noisy," Talryn said with a smile.

"Yes, sir."

"Now, let's go see what our Ladies have to tell us."

When they entered the living spaces of the private apartments, the Lord Protector and Alucius found Wendra and Alerya deep in conversation. They both looked up smiling.

"There you are, dearest," Alerya said. "All is well I trust."

"Well enough but it could be better as you know. But we have hopes," he said. "Talus is in bed already?"

"I'm afraid so. Now that he's walking he tires more quickly. And I think he was showing off for our guest," Alerya said with a laugh.

"So how goes your project?"

"It's beginning to move. I was telling Wendra that our local enthusiasts are more than ready to do what they can. Many have contacts in the other cities and will begin spreading the idea. Of concern is what we can do about those areas that have dried out so much in the last generation or so."

"What think you, Colonel? Is there anything from the Valleys that might work? You've led me to believe it's fairly dry up there," Talryn said.

"And cold. I'm not sure what grows on the flats would survive the heat. But I suppose we could gather some seeds and your experts could try them out," he said and then smiled a bit. "I thought life would be simpler once I left the Northern Guard."

"Life is rarely simple for those with talent, Colonel. And I mean the more mundane kind," the Lord Protector said. "As to the Guard I have my doubts that you will ever truly leave."

**Chapter 34, Lustrea**

A tall figure in a black uniform crouched in the rocks above the pass. The large gathering of troopers had dwindled to perhaps a few companies of horse and foot. There was no sign of special wagons. In the light of the one small moon it was difficult for him to see any sign of tracks leading toward the grasslands. He would have to move around beneath the highway to look for signs. He couldn't imagine the Praetor giving up so easily. He dropped back into the earth and headed north. As he arrived below the beginning of the pass, he could sense that there was still a sizable presence of troops there. He drifted about beneath the encampment and found no sign of any crystal based weaponry.

As he moved west he found signs of encampments but they were appreciably farther east than they had been previously. As he continued toward the barrier that had been thrown up across the pass, he thought he could see signs of damage and from below it looked fairly widespread. He shifted his direction slightly so he could surface in the heights above the pass. It was still dark but his night sight would be sufficient for the task. As he peered over the edge of a rock wall he saw that the floor of the pass was littered with debris from the edge of the hastily erected rock barrier and extending east for approximately a thousand yards. Rocks of various sizes were scattered all about. The remnants of a number of wagons were strewn about in an area behind the trench line he saw the last time he was here.

Most of the lateral trench was shattered with much of it caved in to one extent or another. A number of craters were also evident with blackened edges. They looked like the results of blasting powder charges. Had the Deforyans somehow obtained cannon? It would certainly explain why the western edge of the Lustrean encampment in the pass was nearly two thousand yards away from the rock wall. He dropped back down into the earth and moved a short distance west so he had a clear view of the Deforyans. As in the past, there were pockets of riflemen in the rocks of the barrier keeping watch.

What was new was lined up approximately fifty yards back from the west edge of the rock wall. A number of large wooden constructs resembling the frames of buildings on wheels, with the addition of a large arm running down the center. He sat and observed them as best he could in the twilight that was as dark as it got for his herder night sight. He concentrated on the nearest one, trying to puzzle out how it worked. The large wooden beam was mounted to the rest of the construction via a pivot that had perhaps a quarter of it's length toward the wall and the rest to the rear. A large box like structure was attached to the short end and a sling of sorts dangled from the rear.

Looking further down the line he could see several of the objects with the rear end pulled down and the large box dangling. The pivot must have been at least ten yards off the ground. He supposed that if the arm was released and the box was heavily weighted, the end would whip quickly up and forward. He was familiar with slings, knowing that the children of some town sheep herders used them against scrats and grayjays. As big as the ones attached to the ends of the big arms, the projectiles thrown must have been pretty heavy. That might explain all those rocks on the other side.

Surmising further he figured that instead of rocks, some form of explosive charge could be created and thrown, accounting for the blast marks and craters. While cumbersome and highly vulnerable to a fast moving cavalry charge, the large heavy devices appeared to be very effective from behind the rock wall and had been doing an admirable job keeping the Lustreans at bay. Alucius had to wonder at the ingenuity that they represented and where it came from. His experience with the Deforyan Lancers years early didn't suggest it came from the command structure but if there was some clever fellow somewhere high enough in the chain of command, the Landowners Council might have more to worry about than just Lustrean invaders.

Feeling he had seen enough, he dropped into the earth and headed for home. He was sure that his grandfather would be very interested in what he had seen. He also had to think that unless this had happened in the last few days, the lack of a response with some form of crystal based weaponry by the Praetor spoke volumes about the state of the Lustrean arsenal.

**Chapter 35, North of Iron Stem**

"Well, son, it's nothing that I've ever heard of before. But as you say, warfare on Corus has generally been based on cavalry tactics. What you described would only make sense for the kind of fixed situation that they have there in the pass. Or perhaps if someone was attacking a force holed up in a city somewhere and they wanted to reduce the buildings," Royalt said.

"Plus they are easier and cheaper to build than cannon."

"I can imagine. So you think it will end up as a stalemate?" Royalt asked.

"More likely a battle of wits. I'm sure the Lustreans are trying to figure out a counter. I'd have to think they have scouts up in those hills, just as the Deforyans have. They're probably trying to build some sort of throwing devices of their own, or maybe even working on some cannons. I doubt that the Lanachronans are the only ones who know anything about them."

"Let's hope they spend a lot of time doing it," his grandfather said before changing the subject. "I see that the new post is nearly finished. I saw it on the way back from Iron Stem."

"Yes, sir. The first company is due to move in next Londi. They've already started bringing in supplies and equipment."

"How did you do with the costs?"

Alucius had to grin at the word 'you' but he chose to let it pass.

"We had six thousand golds to work with and the Lord Protector wanted us to retain a quarter of that for operating expenses so that left us with four and a half thousand. It looks like the final tally will come in at around a thousand less than that. Even with the longer walls, the rubble fill method cut costs and labor rates were a little lower than what we expected but since we finished ahead of time, Feran is going to authorize a bonus. He's also looking at hiring some locals to do cleaning and maintenance. He wants to keep the troopers focused on training and not menial chores. He always thought that was counter productive."

"Good idea. Plus the added coins will put him in favor with the locals. I heard some comments about some of the Dekhron traders trying to push their way into some of the local businesses that hope to trade with the new post. Apparently they found the number of townspeople displaying Militia rifles somewhat disconcerting," Royalt said with a wry grin.

"I'd imagine so," Alucius said with a straight face before he started laughing.

The next two days had Alucius taking out the flock and aside from one pair of stalking sandwolves, the days on the flats were uneventful. The evening of the second night was anything but for the small herder family. It was warm and Alucius and Wendra were sitting on the front porch, he working on a old bridle while she played with Alendra. A small collection of toys that had accumulated over the generations, mostly little figures carved from wood scraps, a wooden ball and a rag doll were littered about the porch. While reaching for a figure Alendra accidentally kicked the ball and sent it rolling until it was stopped by the porch railing. She looked up to see her mother looking over at what her father was doing so she decided it was up to her to retrieve the wayward toy.

Rolling over onto her hands and knees, she grabbed hold of the edge of the bench she was sitting near and pulled herself upright, turned and with slightly unsteady steps she walked to the railing, took hold of a baluster and leaned down to pick up the ball. As she stood back up she heard her mother speak softly to her father.

"Alucius, look at Alendra, but don't say anything."

When Alendra turned to face her parents, ball in hand, she saw them both wide eyed and smiling. Maybe they wanted to play with the ball, too, so she walked towards them with her hand out, offering her prize. When she reached her mother she was scooped up and held at arms length.

"Oh, my goodness, aren't you the good girl," her mother crowed. "Walking, just like that."

"Mother, grandfather, Alendra just took her first steps," Alucius called into the house.

Alendra saw her grandmother and great grandfather hurry through the front door and she was quickly surrounded by happy adults carrying on a great deal. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what the fuss was all about.

**Chapter 36, Heiron, The Matrial's Residence**

Alucius decided to use his 'day off' to pay the leaders of Madrien another visit. He suspected that with things as they were, they would meet daily, most likely in the morning to assess the situation and set the agenda for the rest of their day. He decided he would get there ahead of them and take in as much information as possible before making his presence known. He surfaced in the closet he used before and making sure no one was nearby he slipped out into the hall and walked to the double doors. As the conference room was empty, the doors were unguarded and unlocked. He entered and closed the door behind him.

As he had remembered from the time before the plain conference table had four chairs on each side, and one at each end. Additional chairs were placed around the room against the walls. He took a seat in one that was furthest from the table, giving him a clear view of everyone who would be seated there. As he sat and waited he cast about the residence to the limit of his senses and based on the number of people and the pace of their movements, all was not well. There were significantly fewer individuals in the building and those that were moving did so relatively slowly. He sensed a certain weariness and, if not outright depression, a lack of resolve.

He examined the conditions within the building for perhaps a half a glass before the first individuals, a trio, walked down the hall and approached the doors. He raised his suggestion of not being there and waited. The door opened and an officer and two guards stepped in. The looked around the room, missing him completely, and with a nod, the officer left the two guards in place. Alucius recognized them as the same two from the last time. In moments, other officers appeared in ones or twos until all but the seat at the head of the table were occupied. A fraction of glass later the Sub Marshall Alucius recalled came in and sat down.

Everyone looked tired and a bit gaunt. It appeared times were definitely tough in Madrien right now. The Sub Marshall looked around the table and said,

"Alright, so, how much worse have things become in the last day?"

No one seemed willing to answer voluntarily so she fixed the woman to her immediate right with a stare and she got her answer.

"Several dispatches have arrived. All border areas remain unchanged. There have been no exchanges of fire and no reported sightings of any enemy troops on our side of the lines. At least they seem to have some intention of adhering to the current agreement. However, no trade is being permitted along any of the highways or major sub-roads. Only basic foodstuffs from the occupied territory is being allowed across and only after extensive searches of the wagons. It would appear they don't intend to starve us into submission but it won't be long before we are surviving on grain and garden vegetables."

"What about food production from those areas we still hold?" the Sub Marshall asked.

"Some livestock and the aforementioned vegetables. Most of our grain was grown south of our current lines. We have heard from some of those bringing in grain that quite a bit is being sold to the Lanachronan traders and even to some shipping out of Southgate."

"They sell to our enemies?" an outraged officer further along the table exclaimed.

"They see a new reality and are acting accordingly. If we could afford to outbid the others, they would sell to us. But we can't," another replied.

"Alright. So the lines are stable, food is tight but not yet scarce. What about getting our forces back in shape?" the Sub Marshall asked.

"As before, without the collars, we are having trouble acquiring and retaining trooper recruits. When the conscription order went out several weeks ago, a surprising number of the men vanished. It seems the Matrial's yoke did not sit well after all. And we can't afford to use the troops we have to try and round them up. We have gotten a number of women volunteers, but that has it risks."

"Yes, if we lose too many young women, we lose the next generation of Madrien," the Sub Marshall said.

"Exactly. At best, we look to have a force half, perhaps a bit more, than what we had before Southgate and without spearthrower weapons. That's barely enough to hold what we have at the moment. Within a year we could easily be crushed between the Southern and Northern Guard."

"What of the citizens?" the outraged voice asked.

"What would you have us do? Arm the old and the children and have them trampled under the hooves of their cavalry?" another responded.

"Enough," the Sub Marshal said. "It is obvious that the situation is dire, anyone can see that. We have neither the personnel nor resources to regain what was once ours, let alone achieve the Matrial's original goals. We have lost not only the crystal spearthrowers but all of the information and equipment the engineer had accumulated. What is worse we have lost much of our conventional equipment as well. Between the destruction of the armory at Altema and what was taken or destroyed during the mutiny at Salcer, we have little left to fight with."

Alucius was surprised to hear of the mutiny. Salcer was the extensive depot to the south and he recalled the huge warehouses. His thoughts were pulled back to the conversation by a fist thumping the table.

"That damnable herder Colonel. I know it was he who destroyed the engineers workshop and the armory. How one man could cause such damage to our cause."

"Is that not the true nature of the lamaial, Sub Marshall?" a junior officer at the far end of the table asked. "Was that not the reason we hunted down and killed men with talent, to forestall these events?"

"I suppose so," the Sub Marshall replied, rubbing her face with a weary hand. "But the lamaial was the stuff of legend. The boogey man to scare children and witless adults. A trooper or officer of the Matrial should not be concerned with such. So, what do you recommend?"

No one spoke for a time until the same junior officer cleared her throat.

"While the Matrial lived, Madrien thrived and grew. But she is no more, and neither is the Regent or the power that sustained them. We have not the resources to return to those times and must only consider the welfare of those that look to us for their security. Regardless of how repellant it might be to those of us here, I fear we must approach the Lord Protector and negotiate what terms we can. We are beset on all sides and his patience cannot last forever. It is not his troopers I fear, but the herder Colonel. What might we face if he is turned loose among us?"

"Well, finally. A voice of reason," Alucius said as he dropped his veil.

There was a collective gasp and a exclamation or two. The guards began moving their hands to their sidearms but stopped when Alucius raised a hand.

"Do you really want to go through that again?" he asked.

The two husky women hesitated, remembering that upon awakening from having their life threads tapped the last time, they endured splitting headaches the lasted for hours. The Sub Marshall waved them off.

"So, Colonel, you grace us with another visit. Do I assume correctly that you heard all we have said?"

"Yes, I did. I arrived a little while before you all did. This is all so unnecessary, you know," he replied as he stood up, suddenly seeming to loom over them. "You were given the opportunity weeks ago to come to an accommodation with the Lord Protector. Yet you persist in trying to find a way back to where you were. I am here to tell you there is no going back. The Matrial took a gamble and lost. You all lost. Now wiser souls must find a way to end the hardship and work toward getting Corus back to some level of peace and prosperity, for most if not for all."

"What does a barbarian from the wastes know of such things," said the outraged voice from before.

Alucius now had a better look and could see the speaker was a middle aged Overcaptain with graying hair, some wrinkles and a saber cut scar across one check and down her neck. The look she gave him was pure poison and her emotions were barely checked violence. He sighed.

"If I was such a barbarian, Overcaptain, you would already be dead where you sit. From your expression and emotions I can tell you would like nothing better than to kill me where I stand, but that won't happen so I suggest you get control of yourself. You'll notice this barbarian is speaking to you in rather passable Madrien."

It was in fact, letter perfect.

"I have more knowledge of the people, places and history of Corus than any scholar you'd likely find in Madrien. I know what it takes to run the complicated business of producing nightsilk. So do us all a favor and drop the condescending attitude and hold your tongue so that cooler heads might prevail here," he said, finishing off with a projection of absolute authority and certainty that actually caused the Overcaptain to press back into her chair.

He turned his attention to the Sub Marshall.

"Sub Marshall, I don't envy you your task. You are an officer who was trained to lead troopers in a fight and now find yourself trying to lead your people out of a dire situation. As the most wise Undercaptain stated, you are beset on all sides, which I assume means you are facing a threat from sea raiders, most likely encouraged, if not employed, by the Dramurians. The same has occurred at Southgate. I would encourage you to send representation to the Lord Protector and work out terms. Believe it or not, I have spoken on your behalf with him. There were some aspects of Madrien culture that I found admirable. I'd suggest you include a Captain Gerayn, a tariff officer, if she is still available. I found her to be an honest and trustworthy person.

"Whether you wish to accept it or not, you have lost the war your Matrial started. You have the opportunity to win a peace that will allow your people to start living their lives again. I trust you will make the right decisions."

He resumed the veil and began to move toward the door and then thought again and popped back into view only a few feet from the guards, both of whom danced back in surprise.

"One other thing. It was me that destroyed the engineer's workshop, although I had only intended to burn the documents. I suppose something in there was rather volatile. But the armory at Altema was not my doing."

"Who's was it?" she asked.

"My wife. We came down to borrow some blasting powder and as we were leaving she set off the remainder."

"Your wife? Whatever did she do that for?" the Sub Marshall asked, genuinely surprised.

"I believe her exact words were, 'Those bitches disrupted our lives, now they know I didn't appreciate it'," he said with a small smile and then looked directly at the Undercaptain, who's eyes went wide, "You see, Undercaptain, you have more to fear than just me."

With that, and without the veil, he walked to the door, the two guards having stepped away and left the room in stunned silence. Wanting to know what would come next he ducked back into the closet and began to listen. It took a few moments before someone spoke. It was the Undercaptain in a slightly horrified voice.

"Two of them? How could we possibly deal with that? We can't even keep one out of the residence."

"I would rather die than submit to the will of such as that, that, thing," the outraged Overcaptain sputtered.

"I imagine the herder Colonel would be happy to arrange that for you," the Sub Marshall said acidly. "Very well then. Someone find this Captain Gerayn. Add yourself, Undercaptain as recording secretary and two others that you'd recommend. Bring me their names by the end of the day. And arrange for a squad as a security detail. I believe their Marshall is still at Zalt."

"I would suggest, Sub Marshall, if I may," the wise young Undercaptain began, "that a messenger be sent North to inform the force commander there so as to avoid any incidents."

"Well said. See to it personally," the Sub Marshall said.

Satisfied, Alucius slipped back into the walls and dropped down into the earth. He headed for home and a restful afternoon, which turned out to involve a lot of chasing after a very active toddler.


	7. Chapter 7

Soarer's Children, Part 7

**Chapter 37, Praetor's Palace, Lustrea**

Tyren, absolute ruler of the largest, most populous nation on Corus sat in a chair in his private apartment, bathed in the glow of a single lamp. It had not been a good day. In fact, it had not been a very good few months. Ever since he regained his memory, nothing had gone right. The Deforyans were proving far more determined and clever than he would ever have imagined. The steppe nomads were proving impossible to engage in any conclusive manner and on top of it all, that damnable herder colonel had completely disrupted his plans by eliminating all but one of his crystal based weapons and that one was now little more than a curiosity.

It was beginning to look more and more like he was going to have to abandon his father's dream of a Corus united under the banner of the Praetor of Lustrea. In frustration he brought his fist down onto the heavy wooden table next to his chair. The force of the blow sent shock waves up his arm right to the shoulder joint.

"Have a care, my lord Praetor. I think the table has the better odds of winning," said a calm voice from behind him.

Much to his credit, Tyren didn't jump up or give out with a started oath. His only reaction to the voice was to look casually back over his shoulder to see the tall, dark clothed figure of that selfsame herder colonel standing not five paces away. Remembering the last encounter, he looked towards the door leading from his private sitting room to the larger room he used when he occasionally entertained and saw the tall redheaded woman standing sentry with one of those portable cannon those people referred to as a rifle.

"Well, Colonel, you've returned to plague me with your presence once more. To what do I owe this dubious honor?"

"Well, my lord, I was growing curious to learn if you've made any decisions based on our previous discussion. You still seem to be locked in a stalemate with the Deforyans and from what I can gather you aren't making any headway with the high steppe nomads either. It seems a terrible waste of coins and lives to pursue a idea that has no chance of coming to fruition," Alucius said calmly as he stepped around to stand before the young ruler. "You might be interested to know that the Matrites have finally come around and are engaging in talks with the Lord Protector. That means that you no longer have the option of finding us preoccupied in the west should you come calling."

This was news the Praetor had not yet heard, the distances being what they were. That had been part of the original idea.

"And what would you have me do then, Colonel. What is left to a ruler if there is no chance for conquest?" Tyren asked, his voice tinged with bitterness.

"A chance to build a strong and prosperous nation filled with subjects who don't have to worry about food or shelter or the prospects of loosing family and friends in useless conflict. And for you personally, a chance at a much longer life as I previously mentioned. Any attempt at aggression west of the Spine will count you as a casualty, believe that."

"Yes, yes, so you've said. So am I to understand this is a final warning visit? Telling me I must toe your line or suffer the consequences?" Tyren asked.

"If that's how you choose to consider it, my lord Praetor. Corus has been in turmoil for too long. Your help in ending that would be greatly appreciated. Your participation in continuing it won't be tolerated. I trust you'll choose well. We'll leave you in peace now. I'm sure you have a lot to consider," Alucius said and then ever so gently tapped the man's life thread.

Tyren slumped in his chair so he was unaware of how his two visitors left the room. A glass or so later, one of the servants came in to turn down the Praetor's bed and prepare it for the night. He stopped in surprise when he saw the Praetor slumped in his chair, asleep. This had been the man's task each night for the last several years and the young ruler had always been awake when he entered the chamber. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he go about his usual duties, leaving his lord to sleep in what appeared to be an uncomfortable position or should he presume to wake the most important man on the continent, in his opinion? He could see that the Praetor's breathing was strong and steady so he wasn't inclined to raise any alarm. In the end, he decided to go about his duties a bit more noisily than usual and see if the Praetor would wake on his own. It appeared to work.

"Weldon? Is that you?"

"Yes, my lord. I am just finishing," the servant answered.

"I don't recall that ever happening before."

"No, my lord, nor I," Weldon replied evenly.

"Hmm," Tyren began, "it would appear that it is well that you are so trustworthy, Weldon. A sleeping man is quite a target."

"My lord, I would never consider..." Weldon began anxiously.

"Rest easy, Weldon. If I thought that you might, you never would have been permitted to begin these tasks. Thank you, you may go."

The servant bowed his way out of the room, his anxiety still quite evident. Despite the Praetor's assurances the man was obviously rattled. Tyren himself was in no less of a state of agitation, although he hid it better. It was becoming increasingly obvious that his ambitions were being thwarted on several sides, none more vexing than the herder Colonel and his mysterious ways. He sat and considered his options and they all seemed to point in one direction. It would be several more glasses before he finally sought his bed. It promised to be a long difficult day ahead.

**Chapter 38, North of Iron Stem**

Two riders rode on opposite sides of a herd of large black sheep. The rams, with their massive horns, walked to the front and outer sides while the ewes and lambs moved along to the inside and behind. The man sat alone on his horse scanning the surrounding quarasote flats with both sharp eyes and sharp herder senses. The woman rode with a small seat like device attached to the back of her saddle. The child inside, their daughter, kept herself amused with some colored yarn and other bits that could be attached to the rim of her cradle/seat occasionally commenting to her mother in a serious, if still unintelligible, voice. Then the child let out a bit of a yelp just before her parents stiffened in their saddles, picking up on the presence of a pack of sandwolves. The big bore herder rifles were out and firing in near unison. Within moments three of the big crystal fanged predators were dead and the others scattered. They would return when the flock was gone to feed on the remains of their fallen packmates.

"Alucius, she did it again. Did you hear her?"

"Yes, I did. What's more, I felt her. It was like a sending of some sort. This one is going to present us with all kinds of surprises," Alucius replied.

Wendra turned in the saddle to see those big green eyes regarding her. The older woman smiled and said,

"Mommy hopes they are all pleasant surprises, sweetheart."

Later that evening all the members of the stead family were sitting in the living room, the youngest dozing in the lap of the oldest.

"It seems hard to imagine that she's already able to sense the sandwolves at her age," Royalt said as he looked down at his great-granddaughter.

"Well, she was born with the fully green life thread," Alucius offered, "so I'd have to believe she's way ahead of the normal pattern of herder children coming into their abilities."

"Perhaps. It will still be some years before she can ride a horse and shoot. I only hope I'm still around to see that," the older man said.

Alucius looked at his grandfather, both with eyes and talent and while it didn't necessarily shock him, it was still difficult to see the once tower of strength showing the fatigue of years more and more. It saddened him but in reality the old herder was hanging on to life longer than most would have thought possible, since the death of his wife, Alucius' grandmother. He had offered on more than one occasion to offer what assistance he could but his grandfather would have none of it. It was one thing, he said, to help cure his grandmother of the wasting sickness that had plagued her, but quite another to interfere with the natural progression of age. To change the subject, Alucius asked,

"So, Grandfather, how are arrangements coming for those three steads? I'd like to be able to give the Lord Protector an update when I see him.

"It's going pretty well, actually. That young fellow that will be taking over for Zestert has already moved in and is getting to know the lay of the land up there. It helps that he's coming off of a stead as a younger son but there's still a lot he has to learn, and the flock needs to get to know him. As to the other two, it looks like one will be taken care of the old fashioned way. A little judicious match making has provided a suitable husband for the talentless only daughter so things will continue there as always. The last one took a bit of maneuvering. Old Malvus and his wife are a cantankerous old pair, both of 'em tougher than nightrams and meaner than a pack of sandwolves."

"Father," Lucenda chided softly.

"Well, they are, and you well know it, daughter. They refused to hear of anyone taking over their land from them. Rather see it go back to the wastes, they said. And the Lord Protector could keep his nose out of their business, thank you very much. Had to be family or no one, they said."

"And there is no family?" Alucius asked.

"That's what we thought at first, but some digging turned up a distant relation, a small family of them in fact. Live down by the saw mill. The father is a logger in fact. Anyway, we went down there and it turns out one son has some talent. Not a great deal but enough to be able to handle a herd. He likes the idea but doesn't really know much. Malvus says he's too old to try and train a know nothing townie, so the boy is going to be fostered around to learn the trade."

"Does he really know what he's getting himself into?" Alucius asked. "Has he ever been on a stead before?"

"Not that we're aware of. But look how well Wendra took to it," Royalt countered.

"Yes, but she has more than a bit of talent and she was only one generation removed from a stead. She at least knew what it was like to be on one."

"I understand that, but we'll take the boy in hand and we should have some time. Barring any accidents Malvus has a few years left in him."

"I noticed you said, 'we'," Alucius prompted.

"Yes, Kustyl, myself and a couple of others are going to have a hand in teaching him what he needs to know. I imagine you'll play your part as well."

**Chapter 39, Outskirts of Southgate, Lanachrona**

A tall figure in black stood in the dwindling daylight atop a bluff that formed the southern headland of the harbor of Southgate. He could see preparations being made for the construction of several redoubts that would anchor the harbor defenses on this side. A large, stone lined pit was already in place where, Alucius assumed, the cannon would be placed . A zigzagging trench worked backwards to the powder magazine that had been dug in further back. No one wanted a repeat of what happened when he touched off the more exposed powder during the attack on Zalt. Several other pits were being dug in closer to the seaward edge for observers and riflemen. He had already taken a look at the two other positions that were under construction on the northern side, one right at the most seaward end of the northern headland and the other closer to the walled city. He nodded to himself. It was a start.

Using his special abilities he journeyed south along the coast to see what might be done about observation and signaling posts. It was well after dark when he surfaced above a cove. It had drawn his attention due to a concentration of life force indicating a group of individuals several dozen strong at least. With his herder nightsight he could plainly see several long boats drawn up on the gravel strand, perhaps fifty men in similar dark attire clustered further up the beach. Looking out to sea he could see the shape of a medium sized sailing vessel anchored, showing no lights. With the bark of an unfamiliar word the men formed up, more or less, their rifles clearly evident.

It appeared the Dramurians, or their piratical agents, were getting more ambitious. At this distance it would be midnight or a bit later before they made the outer edge of Southgate. There were at least three companies in the city but he doubted they were ready for a night assault. A lot of damage could be done before they got themselves together to repulse the attack. He intended to make sure that didn't happen. He dropped back into the ground and moved back to Southgate. He reemerged not far from the gate nearest the Southern Guard headquarters. As he approached the sentry he assumed his most authoritative persona, thankful that he had chosen to wear his uniform jacket with the blue patches.

"Halt. Come forward and be recognized," the sentry said.

"Which would you prefer, trooper. For me to halt here or come forward?" Alucius asked.

"Come closer so's I can see you," the trooper stated, his rifle pointed close but not quite directly at Alucius.

"I'm Colonel Alucius, on special commission from the Lord Protector. I need to see your garrison commander at once," he replied, directing command and authority at the trooper but not so much as to intimidate him.

"You might be him as you says. I saw the Colonel from a bit of a distance just before he rode against them Matrite bitches and took out them butcher machines, but I wasn't so close as I can be sure."

"It's him, Clytus. Let him pass," said a voice from the dark a bit further in.

Another trooper stepped out of the shadows of the torch light and gave Alucius a respectful salute. Alucius looked but didn't think he recognized the trooper. The trooper must have guessed at Alucius' reaction.

"I was wounded before you got here after Hyalt. I was doing light duty in the stables here. Saw you come and go a couple of times. The garrison commander is in the same place, if'n you recall, sir."

"I do, trooper. Your name?" Alucius asked.

"Junior squad leader Blyert, sir."

"Thank you, squad leader," Alucius said with a nod as he walked past and beyond the gate guards.

"Imposin' sort of fella, ain't he," trooper Clytus remarked.

"Oh, that he is, trooper. I wonder why he bothered to come to the gate. Walks through walls they says," the squad leader remarked, but Alucius had already moved beyond even his hearing.

Alucius arrived at the building that housed the garrison commander as well as offices for the area commander when he was in the city. To the best of Alucius knowledge Marshall Alyniat was still to the north dealing with the Matrite negotiators. As he approached into the torchlight the two guards on duty sprang to rifles ready position, the senior barking out the command to halt. After some squinting he said,

"That's a Northern Guard uniform, isn't it? I thought all you boys went home."

"We did. I'm back on special assignment for the Lord Protector. I'm Colonel Alucius and I'm looking for your garrison commander. You've got trouble on the way."

Recognizing the name and general description but not the man, the trooper fell back on eons of tradition and decided to buck it up the chain. He whispered something to the other sentry, who then dashed inside. He returned a few moments later with an undercaptain who had another trooper, a senior squad leader by his insignia, in tow. The two stopped and regarded Alucius and he thought the squad leader looked familiar. The undercaptain looked to the squad leader who nodded.

"Colonel Alucius, I'm Undercaptain Helyert, the duty officer. What is this trouble you referred to?"

"You have a raiding force of fifty to seventy five men that were put ashore eight to ten vingts south. I figure they should be here around midnight or a little after."

The undercaptain nodded a bit and said,

"It was only a matter of time, I suppose. Colonel, if you'd come with me, we'll rouse the commander. Squad Leader, got alert the duty company and get them turned out. Sir, if you would?"

As Alucius walked behind the undercaptain into the building he had to admit he was surprised at the man's initiative. He was older and he thought he saw a scar of some kind just above his uniform collar. He hazarded a guess.

"How long since you were promoted from senior squad leader?"

"Two and a half years, sir."

Alucius just nodded. A moment more and they were at a heavy door and the undercaptain knocked. He paused a moment and then knocked again, slightly harder. In response to a muffled voice he cracked the door open and said to whoever was inside,

"Sir, Colonel Alucius is here with word of a pirate raiding party coming up from the south."

The now clearly audible voice growled back,

"Pirates, my horse's backside. Damnable Dramurians. Alucius you say? What's he doing prowling around here?" the last being said as the door was yanked open and a much older man half clad in Southern Guard battle dress stood in the opening, the look on his face demanding an answer.

Alucius maintained a mild expression since the man's insignia indicated he was a Captain Colonel and technically subordinate to Alucius. However, his status was a bit foggy so he chose not to press.

"I'm here checking on the raiding problems on the Lord Protector's behalf. I stumbled across signs of the raiders a while ago and have been enroute here since. I'd estimate they'll arrive by midnight or a bit later."

The Captain Colonel looked to his subordinate who offered,

"I've had the duty company alerted for action, awaiting your orders, sir."

"Make it the whole garrison," the older man snapped. "Send half south to intercept the devils, have the rest man the usual spots around the harbor in case this is some sort of diversionary tactic."

"Yes, sir," the undercaptain replied and hurried off.

The Captain Colonel regarded Alucius and then said,

"The word was you were doing some things for the Lord Protector. Didn't figure on you showing up here."

"The Lord Protector is concerned about the impact of the pirates on trade. He needs the revenue to start replenishing the treasury," Alucius responded mildly.

"Sooner or later it always seems to come down to the golds, doesn't it?" the older man said sourly. "Now, if you'll excuse me I want to go see to the disposition of my men."

"Do you mind if I come along? I thought I'd go along with the force heading south," Alucius said.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Colonel. Despite the use of the rank, you are, to the best of my reckoning, a civilian. And considering your tendency to catch stray rounds I'm not about to risk the Lord Protectors wrath. We appreciate the warning but I'm afraid I'll need you to remain here."

Alucius regarded the no nonsense expression on the Captain Colonel's face. He knew he could easily force the issue but understood the man's position. It would be easier to just slip away while the man was busy and place himself in a position to observe and intervene if necessary. Based on the numbers and the element of surprise switching sides, it should be fairly straight forward. But in warfare, nothing was certain.

**Chapter 40, Three Miles South of Southgate.**

Alucius watched as the point scouts of the raider force came into view along the road leading to Southgate. Road was a relative term. The region south of the city was sparsely populated and the track was a marginally smoother swath of the dry land. Looking back over his shoulder he could see the company and a half of troopers on foot spread out to either side of the road, using a scattering of trees, depressions and a few rocky outcroppings. Alucius made use of his invisibility suggestion to allow him to take up a position that gave him a clear view without comprising the Guard force. As the raider scouts passed the first of the concealed troopers the main body of raiders became visible in the pale light of the smaller moon. Alucius had taken the opportunity to leave Southgate while the Captain Colonel was preoccupied so he had no definitive idea of what the tactics were for the attack. It was obvious that a maximum effort to surprise the raiders was being made.

He could also see that the lead elements of the raiders, walking four abreast were now within range, yet the Southerners held their fire. Looking back he lost sight of the scouts. The raiders seemed alert but not battle ready. As the rear element of the force approached what Alucius judged to be suitable range he sensed the Southern Guard force shift into a more combat ready position. Within moments a shout went up from the forward edge of the force while two shots rang out from further along the rode, aimed at the scouts, Alucius figured. This was immediately followed by volley fire from the light rifles of the Guard, coming at the raiders in an arc that raked the 'pirates' from the front and both sides at angles.

The unprepared raiders began falling in numbers and those to the rear tried to disengage and return fire at the same time. Small units on the flanks of the Southern force began to move up and poured fire at the few remaining raiders that tried to flee. It was over in less than a quarter of a glass. Either the raiders weren't very good or they had completely misread the Lanachronans ability to defend the city. Two squads came and moved among the fallen and back along the road. After a short time three shots rang out and from the direction of the city came the sound of hooves. Half a company of cavalry came into view at a quick walk, passed by on either side of the clumps of dead raiders and disappeared into the night, most likely on the way to the cove where the raiders came ashore.

All in all Alucius was impressed by how the fight had been conducted. Surprise had been complete and the disposition of the Southern Guard troopers had exposed the raiders to maximum fire with minimal exposure to counter fire. He felt it was time for him to return home. He still needed to examine the coast to the north to include Madrien and the occupied regions all the way to Blackstear if necessary. But it appeared that for the time being, Southgate was in good hands.

**Chapter 41, Lord Protector's Palace, Tempre**

"So, sir, it appears that the defenses around Southgate are improving and are in good hands. Whoever set things up against the raiders did a fine job," Alucius said as he concluded his comments on the fight south of the city of Southgate two weeks prior.

"That's what the dispatches suggested, Colonel. The main body was the thirty-fifth company under Captain Jultyr. I believe you're acquainted with them," the Lord Protector said with a bit of a smile.

Alucius eyes went a bit wide and then he smiled and shook his head a bit.

"Yes, sir, of course I am. Jultyr showed himself to be a steady hand and a fine officer during our campaign in Hyalt and then Southgate."

"It didn't hurt that he had the benefit of some excellent training and exemplary role models during that time."

Alucius chose not to answer. The Lord Protector chose not to press. He continued on.

"The Matrites seem to be willing to see reason more quickly than I would have expected. Marshall Alyniat sends word that the only real issue is their fear of an occupying force rampaging through their countryside. I had no intention of wasting the golds on that, but we've not made any promises until we're sure they intend to stick to an agreement. He indicated that a certain Captain Gerayn has proven to be a very pragmatic negotiator. She was the one you recommended, yes?"

"Yes, sir. I led a tariff security detail for her once and then again as road escort to and from Zalt. I learned much about life in Madrien from her, at least from her prospective but it was clear she was an intelligent, practical and trustworthy individual," Alucius said.

The Lord Protector nodded and smiled a bit and then added,

"She suggested the same about you but indicated that there was likely much about you that she had not perceived."

"It was difficult. I had to be constantly on my guard in her presence."

"Alyniat added an interesting note. Apparently an undercaptain acting as the recording secretary for the Matrites made a comment, a slip perhaps. When the topic of occupation forces came up the first time, she was heard to say, 'Anyone but those damnable herders.' Why do you think she would say something like that?" Talryn asked with slightly raised eyebrows.

With a slightly embarrassed grin Alucius told the story of how he had applied pressure to the Matrite 'council' and how disconcerted the undercaptain in question had become when he revealed that it wasn't just him they had to be concerned with. The Lord Protector's laughter rang through the room.

"I have to say, Colonel, the day those unlamented fools that made up your council agreed to the unification was one of great fortune for me and it would appear to all of Corus," he said and when Alucius offered no response other than a tight little smile he continued. "And speaking of which, I need to ask after the health of your grandfather."

"My grandfather, sir? Well, he is showing the signs of age but he continues to take the flock out occasionally and seems to be in decent health."

"I'm pleased to hear that. I have very much appreciated his efforts in regards to those three steads and I would like his assistance in another task, but I would not wish to put him under too much stress."

"I will relay whatever you wish to propose and he can judge best his ability to comply. I can assure you if he feels he's not up to it he won't hesitate to say so," Alucius replied.

"Yes, I imagine he wouldn't. It is simply this. With the distances between Tempre and Dekhron and Iron Stem being what they are, and considering the independently minded herders in particular, it would be the worst folly for me to try and appoint some form of governor to represent me in the Valleys. I would ask that your grandfather and his friends consider the issue and suggest how a new council that takes into account all of the Valleys concerns be formed. It seems there is a wealth of sense and wisdom in that small group of men."

"I'll gladly ask him for you, sir, although I'm sure the initial response will be to suggest you've lost your own senses, but after some thought and discussion he'll give it serious consideration."

"That's all I can ask. So, it seems that events are beginning to settle down a bit. What say we see how the ladies are doing?"

"Yes, sir."

The two men rose and made their way to the sitting room of the private apartment. Alerya and Wendra were deep in discussion with several sheets of parchment between them and a map of Lanachrona and it's border regions spread on the writing desk. They looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Ah, finished so soon, my dear?" Alerya asked. "I'm afraid Wendra and I still have a fair amount to discuss."

"Do you hear that, Colonel? With just a phrase my lady Alerya reduces the Lord Protector and his affairs of state to mere insignificance."

"Oh, Talryn, do stop being so silly," Alerya said then looked toward Wendra. "I swear that since you and your husband have brought the worst the world has to offer to heel, my husband, " she said with heavy emphasis on the word 'my', "has shown a disturbing tendency toward giddiness."

Talryn looked shocked. The women just laughed. He turned to Alucius and said,

"Well, Colonel, it would appear we have some time on our hands. I don't suppose you play leshec do you?"

"In fact, I do. My grandfather taught me the game as a boy," Alucius replied.

"Hmm, why do I think that doesn't bode well for me. Be that as it may, I haven't had the chance to play in quite some time. Come, we will leave the ladies to their labors. Who knows, when all is considered perhaps they are doing the truly important work."


	8. Chapter 8

Soarer's Children, Part 8

**Chapter 42, North of Iron Stem**

Alucius sat in the comfortable chair of which his grandmother had been so fond. It appeared he was in a light doze after a long week of riding herd on the nightsheep flock. He was in fact fully awake and letting his other senses keep him aware of his surroundings. It was a game that evolved over the course of the winter as his daughter became surer of her footing and was now more likely to run than walk. Whether she was aware that he knew she was coming or not didn't seem to matter. At this moment, he could sense that Alendra was standing just outside the entrance to the parlor and he could gather that she was getting ready for the charge.

Then came the sound of bare feet on stone floor and in a moment he felt the impact of two stone of child against his leg, her arms wrapping around and squeezing hard and what sounded like "got you". Then came the father's counterstrike which included a quick grab, a small tickle to break her grip and then pulling her up into his lap where the wrestling would start, along with the squeals and laughter. Lucenda leaned back from her place in the kitchen to see into the parlor and said,

"Try not too get too worked up in there, you two. Dinner is nearly ready."

"Yes, Mother, although I'm afraid it's your granddaughter that picks the times for these attacks."

"Yes, and I see how hard you try to prevent them," she said with a knowing look.

As Alucius spoke with his mother, Alendra took the opportunity to exploit his distraction and mounted a ferocious assault on his ribs. Father was not the only one that could tickle. At this point Wendra came down from their bedroom and walked into the parlor, hands outstretched.

"Alright, my dears, time to call a truce and get ready to eat."

"Mummy!" Alendra called out.

Her first words had been uttered a few months earlier and the precocious youngster was making steady gains in vocabulary. She scrambled down off her father's lap and dashed toward her mother to be scooped up and hugged. Then Wendra carried her into the kitchen and put her in her high chair. Alucius followed along behind.

"So are you two prepared for the big event tomorrow night?" Lucenda asked.

"Mother, you know we are. You've been fussing over our clothes for weeks now," Wendra replied.

"I wasn't referring to that, young lady. I was more concerned with meeting all these high and mighty members of Tempre society. This isn't a gather you're going to."

"Mother," Alucius began, "we'll be fine. The element of surprise will most likely keep the Lanachronans off balance."

Royalt chuckled from his seat at the table.

"You make it sound like a battle plan."

"In a way it is, grandfather. The Lord Protector has been fighting two wars. One against the Matrites and the other against all the politics and hide bound thinking within his own government. The one war is pretty much settled, the other is just starting to intensify. He as much as told me that I wouldn't be very popular because he intended to use what we did in the Northern Guard as an example."

"The man wields you like a saber," Royalt.

"I think he's a bit more subtle than that, grandfather," Alucius said with a laugh.

**Chapter 43, Tempre**

"Is everything in readiness, dearest?" Talryn, Lord Protector of Lanachrona asked his consort.

"I believe so. All our invitations have been accepted. Not a word about our special guests has been heard anywhere. I think it should prove to be quite a memorable event," she said and then a look of concern crossed her face. "Talryn, do you think we are being fair to Wendra and the Colonel? Might we be putting them into a potentially embarrassing situation?"

"Oh, I think not, Alerya. A man who can keep his head in the midst of the most deadly situations should have no issues at a social event such as this. And his lovely wife took all of a tenth of a glass or so to charm us both most completely."

"But this is not a battlefield, my dear. You saw the guest list. Some of those to be in attendance are among the most skillful schemers in all the land. Who knows what ideas they may try to hatch once they know who they are talking to."

"My dear, I only hope they do. Either of those two would see through such dissemblers as easily as if they were made of the finest crystal," the Lord Protector said with undisguised glee.

**Chapter 44, Iron Stem**

"What do you think?" Wendra asked her husband.

"You look stunning, as I've told you each time I've seen you put that new outfit on."

"You don't think the black shirt makes me look too much like a trooper in uniform do you?"

"Wendra, I can't possibly imagine anyone ever mistaking you for a trooper," he said, smiling softly.

"Alright, let me see,"she said as she did a slow turn around.

Alucius took in all the details he could and then he felt that slight tingle that meant Wendra was 'looking' at what he saw. Then he saw the look on her face as she said,

"You seem to be paying more attention to some things than others, dearheart."

"Yes, well, you have to admit the trousers are rather flattering," he replied, his face getting a bit red.

Wendra smiled and then gave him a brief hug. Then she fussed with his collar and brushed at his sleeves, making those last adjustments that always seemed necessary at a time like this. Finally she seemed satisfied and they stepped down off the porch and walked to the rocky outcrop that Alucius preferred for starting his journeys. The rest of the family had wished them well already as they began their grand adventure.

"I just hope we don't do anything to embarrass ourselves tonight," Wendra fretted.

"Well, think of it this way, dear. If we do, we can always just come home and hide, never to be seen in Tempre again," he replied with a smile.

"I suppose you're right," she mused.

Alucius looked at her with a small smile and then said,

"Ready?"

"Yes, dear."

The two dropped into the ground and began the relatively brief and pleasant trip south. The sun was just setting as they left the stead and the colors reflected by the underside of the light cloud cover they saw the further south they went, as viewed through the altered perspective from below ground, were eerily beautiful. Alucius was almost sad when they began the ascent to the Lord Protector's private audience chamber.

**Chapter 45, Tempre**

"Ah, there they are, tonight's surprise guests of honor," Talryn said.

"Guests of honor, sir?"

"Well, not officially of course. But once you make your appearance, I assure you, you will be the center of attention," the Lord Protector said with a grin. "And may I say, Madame Wendra, you look absolutely stunning tonight. The ladies of Tempre will be as green as your outfit with jealousy."

Wendra looked to her husband and said,

"Sweetheart, is it a capital crime to refer to the Lord Protector as a shameless flatterer?"

Alucius never got the chance to answer as Talryn began to laugh and then a female voice interrupted them.

"Talryn, I was waiting for our guests to arrive and here I find you monopolizing their company."

The Lord Protector looked at Alucius and said,

"Oh dear, I'm in for it now."

Alucius managed to only smile. Alerya, the Lord Protector's consort spared her husband a glance and a slight shake of the head before she turned her attention on the new arrivals.

"Oh, my, what a stir you two will cause. Wendra you look positively gorgeous. Your mother in law has truly outdone herself. Normally I wouldn't have thought of black for a redhead. The skin tends to be so pale, like blondes," she said with a smile. "But you have just enough of a tan to make it work so well. Not too mention how it compliments your dashing escort's uniform."

"I was afraid I would look too much like a trooper," Wendra admitted.

"I can't imagine anyone would make that mistake, my dear. Not even among the Matrites, yes, Colonel?" Alerya asked.

"I agree, ma'am. The Matrite officers uniforms are very soldierly and are not in the least bit flattering," he said with a straight face.

"Talryn," the Lord Protector's consort began, "I don't recall the Colonel's uniform looking quite so smart in the past. Have you dictated any changes?"

It was Wendra's turn to laugh a bit now.

"Again, my mother in law's doing. She said her only son was not going to appear before Tempre society in some standard issue trooper uniform. She did this herself, with a number of fittings involved."

Alerya shook her head, then said,

"What that woman could do with a shop in Tempre. Well, if we are all through with admiring our guests we have one more detail to attend to. Wendra, my dear, if you'd come with me."

Without waiting for a response, Alerya took hold of Wendra's arm and led her back into the private apartment. The two men followed in that time honored tradition. Lady Alerya went to a sideboard and picked up a small lacquered box and turned to face Wendra.

"I've noticed that you don't wear any form of jewelry beyond your herder's ring. I think we need to supplement that for this evening. I would deem it a very great favor if you would wear this tonight," she said as she opened the box.

Inside was a moderate sized emerald, cut in a tear drop shape, held by a subtly wrought gold setting, attached to a gold chain of plain oval links.

"This was originally given to my great grandmother by her mother on her wedding day. I can't imagine it looking any more beautiful than on you."

"Oh, Alerya, it is beautiful. But I couldn't wear something like that. I'd be so afraid of it falling off."

Alerya laughed and said,

"Believe me, it's not going to fall off. Colonel, would you do the honors, please?"

Alucius stepped up and carefully removed the pendant from the box and after looking at how the clasp was fashioned he moved around behind his wife. Wendra held her long hair out of the way and her husband brought it around and fastened it. The length of the chain had the actual jewel resting against the fabric of Wendra's blouse. Alerya considered this and then with deft hands undid a button and adjusted the collar and the green jewel now rested against Wendra's skin several inches below her throat. She laughed a bit when she saw Wendra's face color slightly.

"Don't be alarmed, my dear. When you see what will be on display this evening, you'll believe yourself to be the very model of modesty."

Wendra turned to her husband and said,

"What do you think?"

Alucius wore a bemused expression and replied,

"I'm thinking that the girl who captured my heart at a gather all those years ago is more beautiful than I could have every thought possible in ways that I would never have imagined."

Wendra stepped forward and they wrapped their arms tightly around each other. Alerya regarded her own husband with a smile and said,

"A love story worthy of the most gifted minstrel."

The Lord Protector merely nodded.

"Alright, now for marching orders," Alerya said with a straight face. "Since the Colonel and his lovely wife are our guests, it is up to us to escort them into the ballroom. Talryn, you shall escort Wendra and I shall be on the arm of our most valiant Colonel."

"Um, isn't that going to attract a lot of attention, sir?"Alucius asked. "I thought we weren't official guests or whatever."

"Quite the contrary, Colonel. Your reputation is already well known and if you were to simply appear in the ball room it would cause a much greater stir than having you enter with us. Some will feel we do you honor sufficient to your accomplishments, others will believe I am attempting to curry favor with the military or those from the north. The most complicated dances will have nothing to do with music tonight," Talryn said with a smirk.

"I think I understand, sir, more or less."

The Lord Protector was about to say more when he heard a knock on the door that separated his private audience chamber from the apartment.

"Ah, there is the signal that all is in readiness for our appearance. So, off we go. Madame Wendra, if you would," he said, offering her his arm.

"It would be an honor, My Lord Protector," she replied, smiling brightly.

The Lord Protector was a man of only average height but tonight Wendra had chosen not to wear anything with heels, since what she owned in that respect were work boots of one type or another. Instead she wore a pair of soft slipper like footwear with supple leather soles that had been made by the town bootmaker under Lucenda's careful eye. As a result the Lord Protector and his escort were more or less evenly matched. Alucius on the other hand towered above the Lady Alerya by a good head and then some, but her energy and spirit assured that she would be in no way overshadowed.

When the quartet reached the ballroom entrance used only by the Lord Protector and his Lady, they stopped, waiting for the herald to make the announcement. He thumped the stone floor with his staff of office and said in a strong voice,

"My Lords and Ladies, Gentles all, Talryn, Lord Protector of Lanachrona and the Iron Valleys, and his guest, Madame Wendra, Consort of Colonel Alucius."

Talryn rolled his eyes roguishly at Wendra within the shadow of the passageway. She had to work hard to smother the laugh and smile that threatened to erupt. He led her out into the brightly lit space that was the Grand Ballroom of the Lord Protector's Palace. It was the largest enclosed space she had ever been in. The ceiling was two stories above and three large chandeliers hung along the centerline. For some reason she wondered how many wine glasses could have been made from all that crystal. There was applause, enthusiastic but without being raucous. There was also a fair amount of buzzing as the assembled exchanged many whispered comments.

The Lord Protector reached a point and then stopped them and turned to await the entrance of the other half of the evenings surprise. Again the thumping on the floor and then the announcement,

"My Lords And Ladies, Gentles all, Lady Alerya, Consort of the Lord Protector, and her guest, Colonel Alucius."

As the tall herder in full Northern Guard blacks made his entrance escorting the beaming blonde Lady Alerya the level of buzzing conversation rose noticeably. While keeping his expression pleasant but neutral, the herder's eyes were in constant motion. If anyone was paying attention, and more than a few in the large room were, they would have suspected the man was engaged in a scouting mission of hostile territory. They would have been right and it was to continue for the entire evening.

When the two couples met Talryn smiled slightly and said,

"And now we begin. The Colonel and I shall make a circuit of the room, engaging in much seemingly innocuous conversation. I would ask you to pay more attention to how things are said as opposed to what is actually spoken. I believe that the ladies will engage in more substantial discussions once the topic of the replanting program comes up. And Colonel, feel free to use what ever skills you possess to weigh the merit of what you hear tonight," the Lord Protector concluded, his smile tightening a bit.

"Yes, Sir, I believe I understand," Alucius replied.

"Let us leave the men to their machinations, Wendra," Alerya said, "there are indeed some people I want you to meet."

With that, the Lady Alerya hooked arms with Wendra and began to lead her towards a small knot of grandly dressed men and women with expectant expressions. As Alerya had warned, Wendra did notice that many of the women wore figure hugging gowns that also revealed a fair amount of shoulder and chest. For a fleeting moment she wondered what such folks wore day to day but once the introductions were begun such speculation had to be set aside. And while she was met with what appeared to be genuine enthusiasm for making her acquaintance, her husband was confronting a much different set of reactions.

The Lord Protector was slowly making his way among a number of small groupings of mostly men, all dressed in formal wear or military uniforms. As Alucius' eyes swept around their immediate surroundings he didn't see either Marshalls Alyniat or Frynkel. He assumed Alyniat might still be on the new border between the expanded Lanachrona and the much reduced Madrien. He wondered if perhaps Frynkel had indeed been stipend off after the presumptions he had made in sending Alucius' force to Southgate.

As directed by the Lord Protector, Alucius was making extensive use of his senses to evaluate the hidden feelings and hidden meanings behind the pleasantries and small talk that was dominating the conversation. What he was finding was a great deal of curiosity, envy, dislike, the last coming largely from those in uniform, and a certain amount of fear. One conversation in particular was very telling. It involved the Lord Protector, Alucius, two sub Marshalls and two Captain Colonels, none of whom Alucius had ever met before.

"So, as I have suggested previously, Sub Marshall Delyant, I believe that the recent events concerning the treachery within the Northern Guard and the manner in which it was dealt with could provide valuable lessons in how a somewhat more streamlined organizational structure would allow the Southern Guard to be more reactive to future situations," Talryn said with a small professional smile.

"Lord Protector, the Command Staff is well aware of the remarkable efforts that Colonel Alucius and Colonel Feran put forth and the results. However, you must understand that the functions that are undertaken on a daily basis by the Southern Guard far exceed the complexity of what is primarily, a moderate sized cavalry force. The staffing requirements are extensive and that results in a certain amount of bureaucracy and all that that entails."

"Yes, such as political infighting, inertia and expense. Need I remind you that at its peak, the Northern Guard was comprised of thirty companies? That's nearly a third of the Southern force structure and it was run by one Colonel, two majors and a hand full of staff Captains. Now that the two Guard forces have been linked and the Southern Guard has to undergo serious rebuilding, I am suggesting that we take the opportunity to investigate what may be effective alterations. I trust I don't have to remind you that we still face a significant threat to the east and a potential seaborne problem to the west," the Lord Protector said and then he shifted his attention to Alucius. "What do you think, Colonel? Considering your experience as a member of three different forces and your extensive travels, what might we want to evaluate as we enter this new era?"

Alucius regarded the men arrayed before him, unable to ignore the flood of condescension mixed with contempt that was being sent his way. But he pretended to by directing his attention and comments directly at the Lord Protector.

"I'd say the first things to consider, sir, is flexibility, competence and training. Now, I have to qualify my comments by saying that I've only had significant experience with just three Southern companies but I found problems with all three of these areas with each of these companies and their officers," he said, feeling the hostility growing in the officers. "In the operation in Deforya it resulted in 98 percent loses. In the Hyalt mission it resulted in an excessive amount of attention having to be paid to retraining both Southern companies assigned to that operation. When we were reassigned to Southgate I had the opportunity to see a greater number of units in operation. It only served to reinforce these observations. I experienced officers adhering to procedure in the face of written orders to the contrary. Companies mounting frontal assaults on highly lethal weapons despite evidence of the futility of doing so. Or senior officers arranging to die in battle rather than face living with the knowledge that they misjudged the situation."

"All of that, then?" the Lord Protector asked.

"For a start," Alucius replied.

"For a start, why of all the impertinence..."

"Sub Marshall," Talryn admonished.

"Yes, Lord Protector," the senior officer said, subsiding.

"You were saying, Colonel?"

"Yes, sir. Something else to be considered going forward is how you approach establishing the coastal defense elements. I don't see a force based primarily on cavalry tactics operating effectively for very long stationed along the coast line. I would think taking some foot companies and permanently assigning them to coast duty with specialized equipment and training, tied into the cannon batteries."

"What about the ships? We are still working on bringing them up to some standard of performance," the Lord Protector.

"I'm sorry, sir. I know nothing about operating at sea."

"Isn't that a surprise," someone muttered.

The Lord Protector regarded the four officers with a bit of a scowl then returned his attention to Alucius.

"But why do I get the feeling you have a suggestion?"

"It occurred to me that piracy is nothing new and ships have been operating along the coast since the Cataclysm. Someone must know something about dealing with them. Perhaps if agents were sent to the coastal ports they might be able to locate sailors and ships officers that have such experience and might be interested in a steadier stipend."

"Now that is an interesting suggestion, Colonel. What about your assessment of the eastern border?"

"I have reason to believe that it should remain quiet for the time being. I think the recommendation of establishing posts similar to the new one at Iron Stem near the eastern ends of both the North and South passes over the next few years should be sufficient. Once the normal trade patterns resume I'd think the flow of coins should serve to keep things calm," Alucius concluded.

The Lord Protector regarded his Colonel with a wry expression, knowing something was going unspoken. Then he nodded and looked to one of the Sub Marshalls.

"Have we dispatched the Engineers that will survey the new Iron Stem post?"

The Sub Marshall looked to the Captain Colonel to his right who had Engineer insignia on his lapel.

"Um, yes, Lord Protector. They are due to arrive at Iron Stem in another week."

"Very good. Delyant, please see to it that Intelligence dispatches some men to the sea ports as the Colonel has suggested. Hopefully they will do a better job of it than they did ferreting out the Madriens' informants," Talryn said in a disarming, yet alarming, monotone.

"Yes, Lord Protector. I'll see to it personally in the morning," the man said, all the time seething.

"Well, Colonel, that's enough business for now. Why don't we see whom else we can favor with our august presence?" the Lord Protector said with a straight face.

"As you say, sir."

The four Southern Guard officers bowed their heads slightly in salute as Talryn and Alucius moved on. He could hear several comments as they departed, none of which were complimentary and none of which he volunteered to share with Talryn. The man was smart enough to realize they had been said anyway, in substance if not actually in specifics.

"Those four aren't too happy, are they?" he asked.

"No, sir, they aren't. Most of it is directed at me for being an arrogant, presumptuous, butcher from the northern wilds. You are being suspected of some sort of scheming."

"At least that got that part right. And if they aren't careful they'll be schemed out of their positions before the year is out. The more I examine the reports of the various investigations I've commissioned, the more I'm determined to shake up the Guards," the Lord Protector said, stopping short of another group and lowering his voice. "I must confess that in moments of unguarded thought, I consider sweeping aside the entire upper echelon, promoting you to Marshall and putting you in charge of the whole mess."

Alucius looked at the Lord Protector from his superior height with raised eyebrows. The Lord Protector laughed once and said,

"Don't worry about it, Colonel. I doubt I would survive the attempt. One or both of two very resourceful women would likely be the ones to do me in."

"More than likely, sir."

"As it stands, we've managed to stir up a significant portion of the command staff and I suspect by mid morning tomorrow the rest will be likewise agitated," the Lord Protector said with a tight smile. "Once the results of the survey of the new Iron Stem post are received that agitation will rise to the level of consternation. And if as I suspect our agents locate your savvy seafarers, that consternation will turn to resignation to the fact that change is coming. That's when I will be able to move with more purpose."

"Something tells me you would have done well as a field commander, sir," Alucius said with some conviction.

"As a strategist, perhaps," Talryn said with a bit of a laugh. "I'm afraid, however, I doubt I would have been all that successful at the earlier phases of the trooper's career to last that long. As a young man I took instruction with a sword. My father said he was amazed I managed to not cut my own head off."

Alucius only smiled, assuming Talryn was grossly overstating the case. The two men resumed their circulation about the large room and spent more than a glass engaging in small talk with men who were for the most part grossly overdressed and women who, for the most part, were strategically underdressed. Lady Alerya's observation about Wendra being modest by comparison was an understatement. Alucius had to admit to a certain surprise compared to what he had seen on the roads of Tempre but then he had to then admit that he had actually seen very little of the social life that existed in any of the places he had visited. He really had no idea what the norm was.

For the most part he let Talryn dictate the discussion and only offered a brief comment, trying not to agitate the merchant princes and other notables as he had the members of the command staff. He had to deviate from this pattern once when an older merchant, rather wealthy based on his attire and the array of jewelry that decorated his youngish wife, suggested that the ongoing discussion of current economic conditions was over the head of a soldier such as himself. He caught the glint in the Lord Protector's eye and took it as a hint to respond as needed.

"In fact, Master Merchant, I've found much of what I've heard tonight regarding the status of the economy to be very interesting. The nightsilk futures market is an excellent indicator of overall economic health but it doesn't provide the details that can have an impact on the operation of a stead. So far this evening I've discovered that the drop in the price of iron due to the reduction in weapons procurement makes this a good time to engage in the overhaul of our spinning equipment as my Grandsire had planned. In addition, it appears that processing solvent costs are also dropping. If the price of nightsilk doesn't follow for several seasons it should provide the resources to bolster our herd."

While not looking at the man, Alucius could tell that the Lord Protector was enjoying himself immensely. The herder Colonel discerned that this particular merchant was not particularly well liked. So Alucius continued on.

"I also found it interesting to note that due to the continued sustained loses of mounts, an attempt to contact the nomads along the southern caravan route might prove a quick way to acquire the needed mounts and initiate a possible foundation for an economic tie to a previously troublesome neighbor."

The master merchant regarded the tall young man who was looking back at him with a serious but benign expression, blinking several times before he said,

"You believe the current shortage of cavalry mounts might be addressed by trading with the high steppe nomads? What about all the ones they lost in the attack on Deforya?"

"They've had several breeding seasons since then, plus they lost a number of warriors so they might have a surplus that they'd be happy to trade. It's my understanding that their herds are quite extensive. It's only a suggestion."

The merchant nodded, almost to himself, then with a few brief, barely polite words, excused himself and practically dragged his wife away. Within minutes, Alucius was able to see from his superior height that the man was now engaged in a animated conversation with several other over dressed merchants.

"I suppose I should warn the Quartermaster of an impending flurry of proposals on horses. I hope they won't gouge us too much."

"I wouldn't worry overmuch about that, sir. Since you've taken on the task of acquiring the needed expertise in fighting pirates I thought I'd take a trip to the steppes and look into horse futures," Alucius said with a small smile.

The Lord Protector regarded Alucius with raised eyebrows and then the Ballroom rang with the sound of his amusement.

**Chapter 46, Lord Protector's Private Apartments, Tempre**

"What an absolutely fascinating evening, wouldn't you say, my dear?" Talryn asked as he sat with his stockinged feet elevated on a damasked ottoman.

"On several levels, I'd imagine," Alerya replied. "Wendra cut quite a swath. I'm not sure what held peoples' interest more, her outfit or the fact that she's able to bring down a sprinting sandwolf from horseback with one of those monstrosities they use as rifles. She was also most adroit at keeping their travel abilities a secret. She simply alluded to accompanying her husband on an inspection tour at your behest. We did manage to get some work done on the replanting project. We seem to be making excellent progress but we need to find something that can take the place of some of the vine plantings that have died off in the worst of the dry areas."

"A most remarkable pair. I thought old Baysart's eyes were going to fall out of his head when Colonel Alucius began discussing nightsilk futures, iron prices and establishing a trade in horses with the steppe nomads. I think he has some plan along those lines. It should prove interesting to see what he comes up with," Talryn said.

Alerya was staring off into space for a moment and then she turned her eyes to her husband and said,

"Talryn, would you be willing to indulge me in something?"

"Certainly, my dear, providing it is at least marginally legal and leaves me my throne," he said with a smile.

Alerya shook her head a bit and then said,

"Wendra received many favorable comments on her outfit this evening. You know I've said that I thought the Colonel's mother could do very well with a shop here in Tempre. What if we were to encourage the establishment of an enterprise in the north, using wool from their townsheep as they call them, and cotton supplied from southern Lanachrona? I got the distinct impression that there were hands that could be put to work and I'd have to think a market could be established here."

"Particularly if a certain Lord Protector's Lady was seen wearing such?"

The Lord and Lady regarded each other and then laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Soarer's Children, part 9

**Chapter 47, North of Iron Stem**

"Um, excuse me, sirs, but what does this have to do with herding nightsheep?"

The inquiring voice belonged to a young man, not yet twenty years of age. He was walking in a stooped fashion in close proximity to two older men. One was tall, muscular and less than ten years his senior. The other was a least half a century older but was still fairly hale and hearty. Each man carried a small bag that they were slowly filling with the tiny seeds they were picking up from here and there on the ground. They were crisscrossing the slope that formed the first reaches of the flats.

"Well, son, you mean to say that the others you worked with didn't have you doing this?" Royalt asked seriously.

"No, Royalt, sir, they didn't. They taught me to ride, and care for horses. How to manage a herd on the flats, shearing and processing. But no one mentioned the need to gather quarasote seeds, sir."

"Well, son, there are herders and then there are herders. Some of us take a broader view and that's what we are doing here. These seeds might help some people who live in drier areas down south grow some things and stabilize the soil. Plus it won't hurt for you to get more familiar with the quarasote. It is pretty important to a herder after all."

"Yes, sir," the young man replied, his expression still showing some confusion and doubt.

The other man who had remained silent up until now could read what the herder in training was feeling and it mirrored his expression, but he was trying to understand. Alucius smiled and said,

"Don't let my grandsire confuse you, Burtyl. It's just that the new situation between Lanachrona and the Valleys has provided certain opportunities and we are doing what we can to further them. It appears that the Lord Protector is kindly disposed towards us and we are simply doing what we can to foster that opinion. And help is needed. Over the past generation parts of Corus have gotten drier, making it difficult to grow plants and maintain ground cover. Quarasote may offer a solution, at least for some areas, even if there is nothing there to graze it."

"I see, sir. It just seems strange that someone like the Lord Protector would look to herders for help."

"Most people would agree with you," Alucius said. "Fortunately, this Lord Protector is willing to look to whomever might offer valid solutions to problems. And herders tend to be good at solving problems."

"Have you met the Lord Protector, Alucius, sir?" the young man asked as they walked between the plants, taking a couple of seeds from here and there to prevent over harvesting one section.

"Twice," Royalt replied for his grandson. "Once after his trip into Deforya and then after stopping the Iron Bitches and their talent weapons at Southgate. That time he even had dinner with the Lord Protector and his Lady."

Burtyl looked a little wide eyed but nodded his head.

"We had heard about those battles from buyers who came to the mill for lumber, but nothing was ever said about meetings or dinners."

In an effort to change the topic, Alucius looked at the younger man and asked,

"You've had a chance to get a close look at the quarasote this morning. What can you tell me about it?"

The three herders had come to a stop and the youngest took a last look around and then said,

"The plants are actually further apart than they appear on horseback, at least along this stretch. With all the seeds I've seen I would have thought there would be more, but I suppose the scrats and grayjays get most of those," pursing his lips and looking to the sky briefly before continuing. "Then again, if too many plants took root there wouldn't be enough water for them to grow and perhaps the shoots wouldn't be too plentiful. Not to mention it would be difficult to get a herd and horses through to graze."

Royalt smiled and nodded once while Alucius said,

"You've summed it up rather nicely. We need as many plants as the water will support but there has to be room to move as well. It's why the grazing area around a stead needs to be so vast and why our nearest neighbor is fifteen vingts away."

Looking at the bag in his hand as well as the others, Alucius continued,

"I think this should be sufficient for the plant experts in Tempre to do their work. It must be close to meal time."

The last was said looking up at the sun which was just passing zenith. The three began the walk back down the slope towards the stead buildings and it wasn't long before the aroma of something tantalizing drifted up to meet them. As they climbed up the stairs to the porch of the stout stone house, a short whirlwind that formed the greeting committee dashed out to meet them. She made straight for her father, as was proper, who scooped her up and hugged her and asked her how her morning had gone.

"'s good, daddy."

"Do you have one of those for your great grandsire?" Royalt asked.

"s" she replied, holding out her arms.

Royalt got and gave tight hugs and then he settled the girl back down to her feet. She hurried over to stand before Burtyl and held up her hands in supplication.

"Please?"

The young man smiled and obliged by picking up the girl and slinging her to his shoulder, 'almost' letting her go too far as if to go clear over his back, setting her to laughing and squealing. In the score of days that Burtyl had been at the stead, he and Alendra had gotten on famously, almost from the start.

When it was mentioned how at ease he seemed to be around a small child he explained that as the youngest son he was already an uncle several times over and had plenty of experience entertaining children. Once the greetings were completed everyone made their way into the house and towards the kitchen.

"Alright everyone, lets sit down and eat while it's still hot," Lucenda said from her place at the big stove.

Wendra was there already and she relieved Burtyl of his burden and got her settled into her chair.

"So, how did the collecting go?" she asked as she worked.

"We did well, I think," Alucius replied. "A half bag each."

"I'll take charge of those," Lucenda said, "I want to spread them out in a large pan and make sure they are all completely dry before we hand them over to the dispatch rider," she finished with a knowing look.

Even though he was to become a full herder, Burtyl, like the rest of the Iron Valley herders, knew nothing of the traveling abilities possessed by Alucius and Wendra. As far as the younger man was concerned the seeds would be picked up by a Norther Guard dispatch rider for transport to Tempre. They would in fact be hand delivered later that week when Alucius and Wendra went for their monthly visit.

**Chapter 48, Lord Protector's Palace, Tempre**

"How did your audience with the Marshall turn out, dear?" Lady Alerya said as she looked up from her desk.

Talryn, ruler of most of the territory to the west of the Spine of Corus had to delay his answer as he was lifting his son and heir up off the floor so as not to trip over him and his collection of toys.

"Rather well, actually," he replied. "Alyniat presented a rather workable agreement with the Matrites. I may need to modify an item or two but all in all quite acceptable. I gave him his orders to assume official command of the Guard, both north and south. He agreed that it would likely be best if we did as Colonel Alucius suggested in regard to the coastal defenses. We'll look to designate four companies of foot for such duty eventually. But that is some months into the future, a year or two perhaps even."

"What of the fledgling naval force?" she asked.

"Still fledgling," he replied sardonically as he sat down, his son perched on his lap. "They are certainly past the stage where getting in and out of port isn't a worry anymore, but doing battle at sea against the Dramurian radiers," he simply shook his head in the negative. "We need to locate some of those seasoned sailors that Alucius spoke off. It will take some time, but I believe it's our best hope in that regard."

"We are fortunate to have him, and his wife," she replied.

"I wonder if it is merely fortune, my dear," Talryn mused.

"How so?"

"We have come to learn that the world is far different from what we ever thought. And the universe beyond is far more than just a lot of lights to amuse us of an evening. It seems to me strange that so many events should seem to come together in such a way that old knowledge and devices should begin to reappear, as well as old nemeses, ones we knew nothing about. And in the middle of it all, our herder Colonel with his unique upbringing and abilities. Just what is it that goes on in that expanse of harsh climate and geography?" he said, absently letting his son play with one hand while the other steadied the boy.

"What are you thinking, Talryn?" Alerya asked.

"I was thinking that when the Colonel and his lady pay us their next visit, I will ask a few questions and perhaps suggest that it was time that the Lord Protector pay a visit to the new northern reaches of his domain and learn what this small but seemingly significant region might hold for us."

"You would travel all the way to the quarasote flats? You would be gone months. Don't let the ease with which our two herder friends make their visits fool you," Alerya said.

"My dear, I have no illusions about the physical distance that separates Tempre from the flats. If you recall me telling you, as a young man I traveled extensively in Lanachrona. I was thinking of using a fast river boat to Dekhron and then by horse to Iron Stem. I don't know why but I feel it is important that I see this land for myself."

"But who will rule the land with you gone?" she asked.

"I will, my dear, through my ministers and Alyniat and since I'll have the Colonel available to me, we can arrange for quick messages. And there will be you."

"Me?"

"Yes, my dear, regardless of what the official position is, you are half of what keeps this realm moving forward. Believe that," Talryn said earnestly.

Alerya could only smile in response.

**Chapter 49, North of Iron Stem**

Alucius stood on the rocky outcrop that served he and Wendra as the starting point for their trips about Corus. She looked up at him in the dark and asked,

"Are you sure you want to do this, sweetheart? The nomads have no reason to show you the slightest affection. I could easily provide you with cover."

"And who would cover you? The steppes are just as open and flat as the stead, more so in fact. You'd have no real place to hide. I'm not planning on popping up in the middle of one of their camps. I have something far less risky in mind. Don't worry."

Wendra tapped her chest with a finger and said,

"Wife, remember? Worry goes with the job. Just do what you need to do and come home. My plans for the night don't include an empty bed," she concluded, pulling his face down to meet hers in a long, smoldering kiss.

She stepped back and with a smile, he dropped into the earth and began his trek eastward towards the steppes. He knew he needed to make this trip at night to hide his abilities from Burtyl but he needed to be able to clearly see what was above him so he chose a night when the major moon was full. Between the moonlight and the mild distortion created by this unique mode of transportation what he was seeing was almost eerie but in a beautiful way.

When he saw that he was below the seemingly endless expanse of grass that was the High Steppes of Corus he slowed and cast about searching for a large concentration of life force that would pin point a herd of horses. It was perhaps an hour of his time but he found what he was looking for. He spent some time skirting about the edges of the large herd until he found an isolated rider that stood out a ways from the outer edge of the animals. He knew the rider would be able to see him clearly thanks to the moon and the night sight bred through a hundred generations of night watchers.

Alucius rose up out of the ground about a dozen paces to the side of the rider away from the herd. The rider's horse nickered and tossed its head, possibly picking up on the new scent on the breeze. The rider was instantly alert and when he looked around and saw the tall figure in black standing so close he let out a shout and made to raise his rifle. Alucius countered by holding up one hand while projecting absolute authority, as well as a sense of trustworthiness at the man on the horse. The nomad stopped bringing his rifle to bear and leaned forward in his saddle.

"Who are you, to stand so exposed, and unarmed?"

"My name is Alucius."

The man gave a startled oath and the rifle began to move again.

"The black demon of Deforya?"

"I'm from the Iron Valleys, actually, but I suppose from your point of view that statement makes a certain amount of sense," Alucius said quietly.

"Were I to shoot you here and now and bring your head to the council fire, I would gain much honor."

"And the moment you bring that muzzle any closer to pointing at me, I'll have you dead on the ground in a heartbeat," Alucius warned.

"And how would you manage that, man in black? You have no weapon."

"I'm the demon, remember? You said so yourself."

The nomad rider sat back in his saddle, the rifle dipping downward. He looked out beyond where Alucius was standing, probably wondering if there were any others hiding in the grass.

"No need to concern yourself. I'm alone."

"So, then I must ask the question, why?" the nomad asked.

"If you know who I am, you know something of what I've been through these last years, with all the fighting and killing. I want it to stop."

"That makes no sense. To ride into combat and emerge victorious is all any true man, a warrior, could wish for. If the stories are true, you have more such honor than any warrior since the Cataclysm. How could one wish that to end?" the nomad asked, truly curious and more than a bit puzzled.

"Is it not so that there is more than just honor at stake when a warrior rides?" Alucius asked.

"Of course, demon, there is the spoils. Honor alone does not fill a belly or provide for wives and offspring," the nomad replied.

"Would it not be of interest to you and your fellows to have access to spoils without the risks of combat?"

"What value would such spoils have if they were brought so cheaply?" the nomad asked incredulously.

"That is something you would have to discover for yourself. Suffice to say that in the days to come, merchants will come from the west looking to buy horses. They will offer as little as they may and then drive them west to sell to the ruler of Lanachrona to replace those that have been lost in the years of warfare with the Iron Bitches of Madrien."

At the sound of the name of once powerful nation ruled by the Matrial the nomad grimaced.

"A nation ruled by women, a less natural thing I've never heard of. It is well that that Lord Protector fellow has laid them low, although we hear there is still a vestige remaining. We would not have stopped until they were truly finished."

Alucius regarded the nomad for a few moments in silence, his expression neutral, yet speaking volumes, perhaps reminding the rider what had happened the last time they thought to finish someone. The rider fidgeted uneasily in his saddle. Finally, Alucius spoke.

"Be that as it may, but to the point, the Lord Protector is in need of horses to replace those lost in the last years of battle. Where someone to assemble a sizable herd and drive them west, they would likely find a better price than from some traders that come here looking to pay little to a number of smaller herders."

The rider nodded once in agreement and then his eyes narrowed as he leaned forward once more.

"Why would you care what some fat merchant pays us for our horses?"

"You know what nightsilk is?" Alucius asked.

"Of course. I must admit to having never seen any, but I know what it is."

"My family have herded nightsheep for many generations. I am no stranger to a saddle myself," Alucius said with great understatement. "I know what it is to deal with sharp tongued traders looking to squeeze the last bit of brass from a herder or grower."

Alucius could see that he was sowing seeds on fertile ground. The expression on the nomad rider's face spoke volumes on the topic of traders.

"I would imagine if your tribe began to assemble a herd of fifty or a hundred score head and send an advance party with a small sample herd to Indyor, you could strike a very good deal with the Lord Protector's representatives and cut out the traders, increasing your profits."

"A most interesting proposition, but to do so would require the efforts of most of my brethren. It would take much to persuade them to such a task. Would you be willing to come to our council fire and lay out your proposal?" the nomad asked.

"I think not. They would know me as easily as did you and I'm sure at least one hot head would be less likely to listen. I will offer this," Alucius said as he pulled a small black bundled from his belt pouch.

He approached close enough to be able to toss it to the mounted nomad. When the man caught it his eyes went quite wide. Holding it close to his face, his rubbed the dark fabric between his fingers.

"Is this...?"

"Yes, but it no longer has the value it once did. That section of night silk has been stressed a number of times stopping bullets. Personally, I wouldn't want to trust my life to it any further. But it should serve as proof of our conversation. The rest is up to you and yours. I simply offer the information."

"Why?"

"Simple. I'm tired of fighting and have other interests to pursue. I figure if people are reminded what peaceful coexistence has to offer I won't have to travel around Corus breaking heads and convincing rulers that upsetting me isn't a good idea," Alucius said, his face fixed, authority and power radiating from him like heat from sun baked rock.

The nomad leaned back in his saddle, but to his credit he didn't flinch. Alucius let his expression soften a bit and said,

"I'll leave you to your duty. Honor upon your tent and may your wives grant you many sons."

Before the nomad could respond Alucius turned and walked further into the dark before dropping into the earth, leaving the nomad with the impression he had merged with the night. As this was more a matter of economics than national security Alucius didn't feel the need to track what the nomads had decided but it would have gratified him to know that within a handful of days a small herd of fifty prime examples of the nomads' animal husbandry was on the road for Indyor.

**Chapter 50, Lord Protectors Palace, Tempre**

The Lord Protector scowled as Alucius swept in and captured Talryn's soarer's alector with his remaining pteridon.

"I should have seen that coming. My game surely suffered during the years of warfare. And I would have to pick a master to play against when I resumed the game," he said with a sigh.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, sir. You still play a better game than almost anyone I've faced."

"Hmm, perhaps. So, I received a message from the new Landarch of Deforya. He wished to inform me that it is his intent to normalize relations and guarantee the passage of the northern highway. He also wished to express his personal gratitude for our assistance against the nomads and that he fully recognizes your contributions and as a recipient of the Star of Valor, you are welcome in Deforya at any time."

"That's very generous of him, sir. Did he indicate the status of the pass into Lustrea?" Alucius inquired.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. Along with his message he included a status report of sorts that provided an account of the conflict with the Lustreans, the agreement to cease hostilities, the attempt by the Landowners to purge the Lancers of any officers they saw as a threat and their overthrow by the Lancers. Your assessment was correct. The new Landarch was the Colonel in charge of the action in the pass. A most resourceful fellow it seems," Talryn concluded.

"And the Landowners?"

"It seems they didn't fare very well. Those on that benighted council followed the old Landarch into oblivion. Apparently this Colonel was a rare junior officer from a merchant family that managed to rise through the ranks on merit and a certain amount of cunning. The Deforyan merchant who carried the message was rather forthcoming with information after half a carafe of Vyan gold. After that debacle with the Madrien informants, my intelligence officers are working rather hard to tell me all manner of things," Talryn explained.

"Have they determined anything about the Dramurians?" Alucius asked as he watched the Lord Protector make his next move, the best available to him and the one Alucius was counting on.

"That's going to be truly difficult. From what we've been able to discern since taking control of Southgate is that the ships porting at Dramuria are closely scrutinized, both in terms of cargo and crew. Putting someone ashore there to reconnoiter would be somewhat suicidal. To date what we've learned has come from those sailors my agents have been able to question with the aid of cheap ale in Southgate's few dockside taverns."

Alucius began to consider the possibilities. It didn't help the Lord Protector's game and he resigned after four more moves. After laying the sander king down face first Talryn drained what was left of the wine in his goblet.

"It would appear that we have made significant progress in the past year bringing some calm to Corus, or should I say you have."

"I think 'we' is appropriate, sir," Alucius replied, sipping his wine.

Talryn laughed.

"Yes, I thought you would. With all this calm, then, I think it is time I took stock of the expanded nature of my realm."

"Yes, sir?" Alucius replied, genuinely curious about where the Lord Protector was heading, being only able to pick up a strong sense of resolve, satisfaction and a certain excitement.

"Yes, indeed, my dear Colonel. While I was a young man and still heir, I was able to travel fairly extensively throughout Lanachrona. Now there is much territory with which I am most unfamiliar and I think I need to correct that situation."

"You would be free to leave Tempre for extended periods?"

"Perhaps not extended but I have certain assets available to me that could help reduce that time. My first destination is likely to be the most important. I plan to pay a visit to the Iron Valleys. In particular, the quarasote flats."

The Colonel's eyes went wide and the Lord Protector smiled and laughed again.

"As I recently told my consort, for reasons I cannot properly express, I feel that I must see this land for myself. And see it I will."


	10. Chapter 10

Soarers Children

**Chapter 51, North of Iron Stem, Near the Aerlal Plateau**

Three riders guided the flock of large black rams, ewes and lambs among the quarasote bushes, watching closely as the big beasts almost daintily removed the green shoots from amongst the blade sharp barbs. What they were watching for were signs of sandwolves. Sanders appeared to be a thing of the past but sandwolves were a real and present danger.

Royalt rode to the fore of the herd, Alucius to the rear on the opposite side with Burtyl in front of him about half way along. A pair of rams were showing signs of facing off so Alucius called ahead.

"Alright, Burtyl, see what you can do about convincing them to settle down."

The younger man rode forward and began to project calm and authority as he had been taught. Both rams looked toward him and shook their heads as if to shake off the influence, but he concentrated harder and finally the rams relented and went back to grazing.

"Well done," Alucius said, "that's not easy for someone not long associated with the herd. You have the makings of a fine herder, if I'm any judge."

"Thank you, Alucius, sir. I have to bear down but it seems to be getting a bit easier."

"Wait until you have your own herd with rams and ewes you've raised from birth. You'll barely have to exert yourself to make them understand," Alucius said with a small smile.

"Yes, sir."

The three herders moved the flock for another glass or so when Alucius called out for them to stop.

"What is it, son?" Royalt called back.

"Reillies, maybe thirty, forty riders. From the direction and feel of them I'd say they're moving along the base of the plateau. I think they might be trying to skirt around Iron Stem and the new post to come at the townsheep steads from the opposite direction."

"Can you be sure of that?" Royalt asked.

"No, that's why you and Burtyl are going to take the herd back to the stead and then Burtyl will ride to the post and let Feran know what's going on. I'll keep an eye on them and maybe give them a reason to keep moving."

"One against forty? You can't be serious," Burtyl exclaimed.

"You just stick to protecting the herd and the stead. Leave the rest to me," Alucius said as he began to move off toward the escarpment.

"Come on, son," Royalt said to Burtyl, "we've sheep to move."

As the two herders moved the flock, Alucius rode until he was out of sight. Then he dismounted and tied his horse to a scrub juniper. He looped the spare cartridge belt over his shoulder and with rifle in hand he dropped into the earth and began moving towards the band of raiders. It took only moments and he could look up and see the tail end of the band. Reillies were led from the front so he continued to move forward until he was a quarter of a vingt ahead of them before rising up.

He dropped to one knee and sighted along the barrel of the big rifle. When the first riders came into view he sighted on the lead and squeezed of a single shot. The raggedly dressed older man was picked cleanly out of his saddle, his body getting tangled in the hooves of the horse behind him. Before the Reillies could react Alucius dropped back into the ground and moved off to the side. From below he could see the Reillies lift the body of their leader onto his horse, quickly lash it in place and then hurry at a trot through the sparse quarasote cover.

For the rest of the day he literally shadowed the band and on three occasions surfacing ahead of them and picking off the lead rider. By the time it grew dark the riders were to the east of Emal and made no move towards the townsheep steads. At the rate they were moving, now free of the quarasote, Alucius figured they wouldn't stop until they reached the headwaters of the Vedra.

He sped back to where he had left his mount. It wasn't there. There were no signs of sandwolves, so using his highly enhanced night sight he began backtracking towards the stead, the direction the tracks indicated. When he was confident that the horse most likely pulled free and started back to it's comfortable stall and full manger, he dropped into the ground and sped after it.

He was less than a vingt from the stead buildings when he caught up with the big fellow. He moved forward and rose up to stand about a hundred yards in front of the horse. The big chestnut moved perhaps another fifty yards before stopping, tossing its head.

"Come on, big fellow. It's been a long day, let's go home."

With a snort the stallion closed the distance and Alucius mounted for the short ride to the barn and dinner for the both of them. As he expected Wendra and Royalt were there waiting for him.

"Any trouble?" the older man asked.

"For them, not me."

Wendra raised her eyebrows, indicating the cryptic quip was insufficient. So he explained what he had done and the results. Royalt shook his head.

"When, or if, those Reillies ever make it back to their main tribe, they're going to be talking a great deal about the sander that has learned to shoot."

"If it convinces them to stay away from us, they can think anything they want," Alucius replied as he led his horse into the barn. "Where's Burtyl?"

"Still at the post at Iron Stem, I'd imagine. By the time we got the herd in and put away it was early afternoon before he got on his way. He'll either be back late tonight or early tomorrow morning."

"I bet he's back tonight with half a squad to guard the Colonel's home," Wendra said with a impish grin.

"Don't laugh, young lady," Royalt offered from his spot at the door. "With one raiding party out there, there could very well be others. I wouldn't mind a few extra guns around the place until we know whats going on. With the Matrites subdued, those scoundrels might be stirring again."

As he racked his saddle, Alucius looked thoughtful and then said,

"You know, when I was first captured by the Matrites, I was chained to a Reillie they had captured off of his stead. He was a fairly decent sort of fellow. I wonder what ever became of him. Can't seem to recall his name."

"I'm glad you had some good company then, son, but I hope you won't mind if I don't let that sway my opinion about what to do with thirty or forty of the armed devils riding on the flats," Royalt said.

"No, sir, and I would have to agree with you there."

**Chapter 52, Northern Guard Headquarters, Iron Stem**

Burtyl sat astride his horse at the gate to the post. Next to him was Faisyn and behind was a half squad of troopers. Standing next to him was Colonel Feran. The rest of the post was a hive of activity. In addition to the squad that was being sent to keep an eye on Alucius and his family, one full company was being sent north to scout the road all the way to Wesrigg. A half company was being sent toward Emal to look for any signs of the raiders and another half company was going to check the steads and farms between Iron Stem and Dehkron. Those remaining would be available to respond to an attack on the town itself.

"So, you'll give Colonel Alucius my message and let him know I'll likely be out that way in the next day or so. We assumed things wouldn't stay quiet for long."

"Yes, sir, Colonel Feran, I'll make sure he gets this first thing."

"Fine. Alright, Faisyn, the detail is yours. Carry on."

"Yes, Colonel. Detail forward," Faisyn called back and signaled for the small column to move forward.

Burtyl was a little surprised to be riding at the head of a cavalry column, no matter it's size. It wasn't all that long ago that he hadn't ever been on a horse. The only ones he had ever been around were the massive draft horses used to pull logs out of the forest. He was thinking about this when he was startled to hear himself being addressed.

"So, you're to be a herder then," Faisyn said.

"Yes, sir."

"You don't have to call me, sir, son," Faisyn said with a laugh. "Faisyn will do but if you must squad leader will be enough."

"Alright, squad leader. And yes, apparently the Lord Protector doesn't want to see any of the steads go abandoned. So when this elderly couple refused to pass theirs on to someone not family, they did some checking and found out our family was very distantly related and that I would be capable of handling the nightsheep."

"Hmm, makes you wonder why the Lord Protector would care about some herders and nightsheep."

"Well, Royalt and Alucius both said this one cares a lot about what the Valleys could mean to Lanachrona, even the whole west of Corus. Guess he wants to make sure the herders stay around," the young man offered.

"Well, he certainly treats troopers a whole lot better than did our own council, curse their fat bellies. We even played host to a bunch of his engineers who wanted to learn about the new post. They say their gonna build a couple to guard the north and south highways."

Burtyl just nodded. Then Faisyn looked over at him and said,

"If you have what is required to be a herder, like as not you would have made a good trooper. And right now you're living with two of the best there ever was."

"You served with them, squad leader?"

"Only the Colonel. Captain Royalt was a training officer long before I enlisted. Some say he was the best ever at it. One reason why the Colonel is so good. Had a full year of individual training before he stepped foot on Sudon training post. Whatever it is they're trying to teach you, I suggest you listen well."

With that the two fell silent. One looking for signs of trouble, the other looking troubled.

**Chapter 52, Lord Protector's Palace, Tempre.**

"Sir, you are positive that you must do this?" Marshall Alyniat asked.

"My dear Arms Commander. I am now the ruler of an entire region in which I have never set foot. In fact, the only Lanachronan of any rank to make even a cursory tour was Frynkel and he's now back on the family vineyard collecting his stipend and keeping a low profile," Talryn said with a frown. "I suppose in a very real way he saved the campaign and set much of this in motion but his methodology rankles me still."

"We all have things I think we would prefer not to recall, sir. I still shudder at the thought of suggesting Colonel Alucius try and capture that second Legacy of the Durarches," the Arms Commander said with a grimace.

"Don't feel bad, Alyniat. In the beginning of this mess, I was hoping he'd get killed in Deforya," Talryn said, shaking his head. "But back to your question, yes, I need to see what's up there and I'm going. You will handle the military situation while the ministers attend to their business as usual. You all know what I want so see to it. I won't be completely out of touch."

"Yes, sir, so you say. I only wish I knew what you meant."

"It's not necessary for you to know, Marshall. If anything truly earthshaking occurs bring it to Lady Alerya's attention and she will see to it that I get the message. Anything else?"

"Just one other thing, sir. It's a logistical issue and ordinarily I wouldn't raise it with you but I believe it may point to a bigger eventuality."

"Noted, go on."

"A small group of nomad horseman arrived in Indyor not long ago with around fifty horses that were described as some of the finest our agent had ever seen. They offered as many as seventy five score more at extremely attractive prices. By purchasing directly from the nomads we could replace nearly three quarters of the mounts that we lost in the last two years of fighting and do it over a year ahead of what we thought would be possible," the Marshall said.

"I seem to recall Colonel Alucius mentioning something to that old reprobate Baysart at the Ball about nomad horses. A fortunate coincidence, wouldn't you say?" the Lord Protector said with a straight face.

"Yes, sir, most fortunate. Are you in agreement?"

"If the budget can accommodate it, certainly. We can juggle a few things around and be that much further ahead with rebuilding the Southern Guard. Thank you, Alyniat, carry on and I'll be seeing you again before too long."

"Yes, sir."

**Chapter 53, North of Iron Stem**

Alucius walked out onto the porch of the stead house, a mug of tea in hand. The flock wasn't going out today so he was looking for signs of activity from the half squad that had arrived two days before with young Burtyl. Senior Squad Leader Faisyn had been very polite but very resolute in relaying the orders that Colonel Feran had given him. The day before had been interesting with a flock, three herders and a hundred yards behind, five troopers, picking their way through the quarasote.

When they returned home the other five had set up look out posts at various high points, or as high as the flats would allow, to look for signs of approaching trouble. This morning he could see the five troopers not on look out duty attending to their horses and gear. Faisyn was making his way towards the house.

"Good morning, Colonel, no signs of any trouble. Dispatch rider was by. Got news that that small band you spotted was seen moving north of Emal. Wonder where they think they are going."

"I couldn't say, but I can't imagine things have been too hospitable up in the Sloughs. Maybe they think they can find something better up there," Alucius said.

"Or get away from something out here," Faisyn suggested.

Alucius nodded and to cut off any further speculation in that direction asked,

"Shouldn't you have been a Captain by now? I thought you were supposed to stay Fifth Company's senior squad leader for just a few months."

"Yes, sir, that's what was supposed to happen. A couple of things got in the way though, one being the new post getting set up. Colonel Feran thought he needed me to keep doing what I was doing to make sure we got everyone settled in and set up proper. Then a new order came through directing all promotions had to be sent through Guard Headquarters in Tempre for approval. Mine finally came through, effective next Londi."

"Good, you deserve it. How much longer do you think you fellows will be staying?" Alucius asked.

"I'd imagine Colonel Feran will be out here in a day or so. He'll have an idea of what's going on."

Alucius nodded and then made his way to the stock shed to check on the flock. Burtyl was nearby and Faisyn noticed the look on his face, one of concentration and a little confusion. The senior squad leader drifted over and when he was close enough asked,

"Something troubling you?"

"I don't really understand what's going on here, squad leader. At the other steads all there was was nightsheep and nightsilk. Here there seems to be something else going on. I mean, if he's so good, why isn't Alucius still the Commandant, or in Tempre?" the younger man asked.

Faisyn offered a rough smile and chuckle.

"That be simple to explain. It's because he doesn't want to be. I've met a few herders in my time but never one that seemed more, I don't know, rooted to the land I'd guess you could say. He's here because this is where he belongs. Anything else he does is because he thinks he needs to to keep the Valleys and the flats safe. Don't let it bother you, son. Learn everything you can from him and you'll do fine."

With that the older man went back to his work and left the younger to consider his words.

As predicted late the next day, Colonel Feran and his security detachment reined up in front of the stead house and looked around, taking note of the orderly structures and the bivouac area of his troopers. As Alucius approached he swung down off the horse and handed the reins to his security detachment leader.

"Good to see you, Colonel," Alucius said.

"And you, Colonel," Feran replied with a grin.

"So any news about our wild friends?"

"So far nothing serious. Those visitors of yours made their way across the river, lost a few in the attempt but they seemed bound and determined to leave the Valleys behind. That bunch up in the Sloughs are getting antsy but between the companies occupying the North of Madrien and the patrols, they haven't made a move yet. This may have preempted something on their part," Feran explained.

"I imagine it was just a matter of time before they did. At least they should be more manageable than a score of companies of Matrites."

"Indeed. On another note, I need to discuss something but it needs to be kept quiet. Let's take a little stroll," Feran explained.

The two former comrades in arms moved slowly toward the edge of the stead proper and the beginning of the flats. When he felt they were far enough away Feran stopped and turned to face the taller Alucius.

"I got a message by special dispatch rider yesterday. We are going to have a special visitor from Tempre in the next week or so."

"Someone from the General Staff, like Frynkel did?"

"Um, no, a little higher up the ladder," Feran replied.

"One of the Ministers? Come on, Feran, I don't like guessing games."

"Within in the next ten days we can expect the arrival of Talryn, Lord Protector of Lanachrona."

"What? So he wasn't joking. He told me about it, but I didn't really think he was serious," Alucius said, obviously taken aback.

"You're asking me? You're the one that has the ear of the man."

"I need to talk to Wendra and Mother, now."

"Oh, and the message indicated that he's coming by river and a company needs to be standing by to greet him and provide his security detail. I'm planning to send Faisyn and Fifth Company. I'm taking them back with me, things seem secure enough out here."

Alucius nodded, his mind still swimming with the consequences of the news. He led Feran up to the house, the Commandant hailing Faisyn and giving him instructions to begin preparations for returning to the HQ post.

"Wendra, have you a moment?" Alucius called in.

The tall woman came down the hallway to the front door, Alendra perched on her hip. When the little girl saw the Commandant her face lit up and her hands reached out. Completely disregarding his rank and station, Feran took hold of the girl and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek and then perched her in the crook of one arm. All concerned were certain that some time in the near future 'Uncle Feran' was going to be heard around the stead.

"Wendra, Feran has just told me that the Lord Protector is in fact coming to the Valleys next week. Did Alerya mention anything about this to you?"

The fact that her eyebrows disappeared into her bangs was evidence she knew nothing about it.

"No, sweetheart. You know I would have told you. Whatever is he thinking?"

"Well, it is territory under his control now, and he's never been here. I suppose he might be simply curious," Alucius replied.

"Or maybe he wants to see what kind of lands produce people like you two, and this one," Feran offered, tickling the girl under the chin.

"I suppose," Alucius said a bit dubiously.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that you're expected to make yourself available. I imagine he intends to visit the stead."

"Good grief, mother will have a fit."

These were very prophetic words. When informed, her exclamations attracted the attention of the troops forming up by the stock barn, at least the volume and tone, if not the actual content, since the comments were a bit incoherent.

**Chapter 53, Dehkron, Vedra docks**

As the swift river barge was pulled up tight against the dock fenders, a Northern Guard captain walked down to stand at the bottom of the short gangway. A man of moderate height and simple dress walked down and came to a stop before the officer.

"Captain, I believe you are here to escort me to Northern Guard headquarters."

"Yes, sir. Presuming you are the Lord Protector," Captain Faisyn replied.

"Well done, Captain," Talryn said, holding up his hand to display the signet ring that had been described in the dispatch message.

The captain came to attention and then gestured for the Lord Protector to precede him down the dock to the waiting company.

"Sir, are you traveling alone?"

"Not as such, Captain. I had the crew on the barge and now I have you and a hundred troopers. Every one else needs to be back at Tempre doing their jobs. Everyone else I need to have around me are waiting a day's ride from here so let's be on our way, shall we?"

"Yes, sir."

With a hand signal, a half squad moved off at a fast trot to serve as a vanguard. A trooper brought up a horse bearing a plain cavalry saddle and bridle. The Lord Protector mounted smoothly and once he was settled, he signaled the captain to move out. At Faisyn's signal a squad moved forward and once past he gestured for the Lord Protector to move out as well.

"Are you not concerned that such obvious precautions might draw attention to my presence?"

"It was discussed at some length, sir, but both the Commandant and the Colonel felt that the recent movement of some Reillies dictated the show of strength."

He didn't mention it but Talryn took note of the fact that both Colonels were mentioned. He did smile.

"Might I know the name of my escort."

"Ah, yes, sir, your pardon. I'm Faisyn, commander of Fifth company."

"Fifth? The same that went to Deforya, Hyalt and Southgate?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did many of the men present see all three?"

"Not many, sir. Deforya was costly. I'd say a score. Two times that for the rest. There have been rotations and retirements as well."

"You?"

"All three, sir," Faisyn said keeping his eyes forward.

"I'm honored," Talryn said, and chose to let drop the idea of correcting the Captain on his use of 'sir'.

Talryn let his eyes sweep his surroundings as he took note of the look of the town. He was aware of the history of the region, at least as much as was still known. It looked tired. As they passed out of the town and into the barren reaches between Dekhron and Iron Stem he noted the sparse looking growth.

"What part of the Valleys is home to you, Captain?"

"Near Wesrigg, sir."

"Is that herder country?"

"No, sir. A bit too wet for the quarasote. Farms and townsheep."

"I see. Tell me, what do the farmers and townsheep herders think of those that herd the nightsheep?"

"Those that have any sense treat them with wary respect. Others sometimes make the mistake of not doing so until they run afoul of one. Once is usually all it takes," Faisyn replied matter-of-factly.

"I trust that would include Colonel Alucius?"

The Captain snorted once before catching himself.

"No one has crossed the Colonel who hasn't come to regret it."

Talryn took note of the Captain's tone. Respect with a touch of wry amusement at the fate of those who had transgressed. Would that one day he commanded such, he thought. Based on the instructions provided the midday meal was taken in the saddle. Despite the hardness of the leather, the Lord Protector was enjoying himself immensely. The earliest histories of Tempre suggested that the original Lord Protector may have been a trooper who emerged from the Cataclysm leading a body of men who formed the kernel that would one day grow into Lanachrona.

The sun was touching the horizon when the company moved through Iron Stem. He took note of the ancient buildings that seemed to have received a recent freshening, probably the result of the influx of coin from building the new post. Based on his conversations with Alerya in preparation for this trip he sought out and located the cooper shop that was the family home of Wendra. It appeared neat, well maintained. He expected no less.

The terrain was much more sparse this far out and he marveled at the folk who made this their home and who fought with such tenacity to keep it. His disdain for the late, unlamented traders council redoubled at what they nearly destroyed in their greed and stupidity. As the post walls came into view he was taken with the practicality of the design. The towers made great sense given the relatively flat treeless terrain. No one was sneaking up on this place. As they approached the gates were pulled open and two mounted riders moved out to greet the company. The half squad vanguard was just visible up the road and the full squad forward guard had formed up on the road just past the gate.

Talryn and Faisyn rode up the short drive and came to a stop before the pair of Colonels, one past, one present. Both stiffened to attention.

"Welcome to Northern Guard Headquarters, Lord Protector," Feran offered.

"Thank you, Commandant. I'm looking forward to my time here. And may I commend the Captain here. He's an efficient officer and amiable company," Talryn replied.

"Thank you, sir," Faisyn responded crisply.

Both Feran and Alucius looked at the Captain but before anything could be said the Lord Protector broke in.

"Be at ease gentleman. I assumed he wasn't aware and after I discovered his battle history, I chose to let it stand. In fact, it applies to anyone here that endured Deforya, Hyalt and Southgate."

"Yes, sir," both Colonels replied, while Faisyn looked on in obvious confusion and concern.

"Protocol dictates that the Lord Protector be addressed as such," Alucius began, "only those told so by the Lord Protector may call him 'sir'. I guess you weren't informed."

Faisyn looked aghast as Feran grimaced,

"That fault is mine. I didn't include that in my instructions to the Captain."

"Lord Protector, sir, I mean, my apologies," Faisyn tried to get out before Talryn held up a hand.

"At ease, Captain. As I said, you and your comrades deserve that simple courtesy. More than most. We'll speak no more of it. Now, how about we start the tour of the post and we let these troopers get in out of the chill?"

"Yes, sir," three voices offered and the Colonels pulled back and around to bracket the Lord Protector as Faisyn saw to the stand down of the detail.

Due to the dwindling light the 'tour' comprised only riding about the courtyard to view the buildings and the troopers sitting their horses in formation. The Lord Protector was suitably impressed and said so.

"Gentlemen, I must say I am impressed. I saw the report by the engineers but I have a feeling they may have understated the achievement by a bit. Particularly when one considers the cost. After seeing this I intend to order the construction of one each at the western ends of the north and south highways. We may decided to scale them down a bit. But that will be discussed. Well done."

"Thank you, sir."

"I hope dinner will be equally impressive. Quite frankly, I'm famished."

"Yes, sir," Feran said. "We have everything waiting for you in the officers mess."

"Excellent, Colonel. Lead on."

Feran led the way to the officers mess, which was attached to the Headquarters building. It looked like nothing either he nor Alucius had experienced in Deforya or Tempre. There was no marble, no gilded weapons decorating the walls. Just finely crafted furniture, well fitted wood paneling over the stone walls and polished stone flags on the floor. When they entered Talryn stood and let his eyes roam over the compact room. He looked at the table that would sit the entire headquarters officer corps. One Colonel, one Major, eight Captains and a guest who held, in Talryn's mind at least, the rank of Colonel in both Guard forces.

Feran indicated the chair at the head of the table was for him, while the Colonels took position on either side, Feran the right, Alucius the left. Then came the Major who served as Feran's deputy and the Captain who was the post commander. The staff officers and three company commanders filled out the rest. The Lord Protector took his place and then indicated the rest should do likewise. He looked around the table, each face asking it's own questions.

"Yes, I'm sure you are wondering what this is all about. It is simply this. I find myself the ruler of a land about which I know next to nothing. This is an unacceptable situation. My father made sure that as the heir I had visited every major city and many of the lesser ones in Lanachrona. I rode among the Vyan vineyards, farmlands and traveled the Vedra along the entire length that fell under our control. Now that the Madrien situation is well in hand, I find I can take the time to visit and learn what I can about the Iron Valleys. As I said, simple."

Heads nodded but Alucius exchanged a glance with Feran that indicated they weren't accepting the Lord Protector's words at face value. Talryn took notice of the table and it's settings. The plates were well made put plain, all the Northern Guard had mugs for ale, but a crystal goblet and a bottle of Vyan wine was set before him. He glanced over at Alucius with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, sir. We don't drink much wine here in the Valleys."

Talryn simply nodded, knowing precisely where the goblet and bottle had come from. Two servers entered the room, bearing platters and bowls. They were not troopers. After they had put one of each at each end of the table they left.

"We don't employ troopers in non military roles here, sir. With what local labor costs, it's actually more economical to employ civilians. We use them in the kitchens and general cleaning as well. The additional coins going into the local economy has made us rather welcome."

"Sound reasoning, Colonel," Talryn said, then he noticed that no one was moving to serve the food. "Gentlemen, I realize my coming here as upset the routine. Please, conduct yourselves as usual."

After the briefest hesitation the bowls and platters were passed and the food served out. The meat was beef with a white sauce, and the bowl contained a mix of vegetables. One of the servers returned with two small trays of bread and cheese slices. After several mouthfuls the Lord Protector nodded and said,

"This is excellent fare, gentlemen. Nothing fancy but quite tasty and filling after a day in the saddle. Is this the standard?"

Feran swallowed what he was chewing and said,

"This is one of the cook's specialties, the sauce in particular. She usually reserves it for Decdi dinner. But we do manage to eat well enough. She's a trooper's widow with a real talent. She also oversees the troopers mess although others do the actual cooking."

"My compliments."

"I will be sure to pass them on, sir" Feran said, then he smiled a bit. "Dessert however comes from a special source, sir."

"How so?"

"Um, my mother supplied dessert, sir," Alucius replied.

Talryn look at his special agent and adviser and smiled.

"I can imagine it will be worth the ride."

He wasn't disappointed. It was a square of delicately flavored cake, drizzled with a pale glaze and sprinkled with crushed nuts.

"This is extraordinary, Colonel. I will be happy to convey my appreciation when I visit your stead."

"You wish to visit the stead, sir?" Alucius asked, knowing the answer.

Talryn laughed and shook his head.

"My dear Colonel. Do you think I traveled all this way not to? I will spend tomorrow here at the post discussing the current situation and future plans with Colonel Feran and his staff and then on the next day we'll come out to the stead. If not too much of an imposition I'd like to spend several days there."

"As you wish, sir," Alucius said.

"And no special consideration either. I wish to experience stead life as it truly is."

"Yes, sir," Alucius said, inwardly cringing at what he was going to have to deal with upon his return home.

**Chapter 54, North of Iron Stem**

"He what?!" exclaimed Lucenda upon hearing of the Lord Protector's plans for the following few days.

"He's coming out here tomorrow morning and wants to stay for a few days to learn about life on a stead."

"That's all very well and good, son, but couldn't I have been given some time to prepare. I need to get the house in order and..."

"No, Mother, you don't. First of all, this house is always neat as a pin. Second, he doesn't want any special consideration," Alucius tried to explain.

"Son, this is a man raised in a palace. What does he know about what is and is not special consideration?"

Alucius shook his head and looked to Wendra, who shrugged but gave it a try anyway.

"Mother, if you saw the apartment where the Lord Protector and his family live you would be surprised. It is really rather modest compared to the rest of the Palace. I think a lot of that is for show. Talryn and Alerya are very straight forward people and quite frankly they hold you in very high regard. Just do things as you always have and it will be fine."

"I can't imagine that he is coming by himself. I mean even Feran has five troopers with him when he visits. The man will be here with a full company."

"No, mother, just a squad and they will be bringing their own provisions and shelter. Just think of it as a long gather. Maybe you could even sing for them," Alucius said and then ducked under the thrown dish cloth.

Lucenda and Wendra did do a fair amount of cleaning and labored over menus. When Royalt and Burtyl brought the herd back in a second animated discussion ensued as daughter tried out the same arguments with her father. He simply listened to what she said, nodded a time or two and the said,

"The man obviously wants to learn something about what produced the likes of Alucius and Wendra. Take the opportunity to solidify his good graces. Personally I'd like for herders not having to live as an afterthought in some ruler's mind."

The next morning, after seeing the dust from the column coming up the road from the highway, all the family were standing on the porch awaiting their exalted visitor. When they came into view Alucius had to suppress a smile when he heard his mother mutter,

"He looks like a trooper. You'd think they'd turn him out better than that."

"Mother, he obviously doesn't want to draw attention to the fact he's here," Wendra said.

When the Lord Protector, flanked by Captain Faisyn and at the head of the squad of troopers and a wagon, drew up in front of the house he smiled broadly and said,

"Colonel, good morning to you and your family. Thank you for the opportunity to be here."

"You are most welcome, Lord Protector," Alucius replied.

Talryn swung down off his horse and handed the rains to the Captain. He mounted the steps up to the porch and shook hands with Alucius. He offered no familiar greeting to Wendra as her visits to the palace was closely held information.

"Sir, may I present my grandsire, Royalt."

"It is my privilege to meet you, Royalt. I appreciate the efforts you've made recently at my request."

"It was an honor to assist you, Lord Protector. We herders appreciate your concern for our well being."

Talryn smiled and then focused his attention on Lucenda.

"And this must be Madame Lucenda. My apologies for intruding on your home with such little notice, Madame. It was my hope to see a stead as it truly is, not spit shined and made over for a visit by my eminence," he said with a grin.

Lucenda regarded him with a squint and said,

"With all due respect, Lord Protector, no one has ever found this house anything but spit shined."

Talryn laughed and held up his hands as he noticed the chagrined look on her son's face.

"Your pardon, Madame Lucenda. My wife and consort would be giving me a severe tongue lashing right now. My mood has improved a great deal since your son so neatly resolved the Madrien issue. She accuses me of being a bit silly at times."

"All men are silly from time to time," Lucenda offered. "But I suppose my son is staring daggers at me right now. Why don't we go inside and you can see for yourself."

Both Royalt and Alucius rolled their eyes and Wendra tried to suppress a smile at her mother-in-law's tone. The Lord Protector gestured for the ladies to go ahead of him and with a small grin at the men he walked in. He quickly realized that Alucius' mother was true to her word. While the house lacked the marble and gilt of the palace it was every bit as well cared for. He took note of the thick walls, the heavy door and shutters. Part home, part fortress. It spoke volumes of the men and women who spent their lives here. He again cursed the band of fools that had sold these people into his hands. And his expression must have reflected these feelings.

"Is something amiss, sir?" Alucius asked as his skills picked up on the sudden tension in the room.

"Not as such, Colonel. I was reflecting on the abysmally poor judgment of those fools, your traders council. I must admit it was quite fortunate for me but for you and yours..." he tailed off, shaking his head.

Any further discussion along this line was interrupted by the patter of feet and the cry of 'momma' as Alendra ran into the room and made straight for her mother. She was followed by Burtyl who was looking sheepish.

"My apologies all. I was trying to keep her occupied but when she heard voices she darted past me."

The smile returned to the Lord Protector's face as he watched Wendra sweep her daughter up into her arms. He let his eyes move from daughter to mother to father.

"It is obvious who her parents are. There is much of the mother in her face and she seems somewhat large for her age, from her father to be sure."

Alendra looked at the source of the unfamiliar voice and her eyes, so much like her mother, fixed on Talryn. Then she did the unexpected by holding out her arms to him.

"May I?" he asked.

"Certainly," Wendra said, having no concerns since she had seen him with his own son.

Talryn took the girl and propped her in the crook of his arm and they traded serious gazes until the little girl smiled and laughed and settled down into his arm.

"I suddenly find myself missing my son," the Lord Protector said.

Lucenda smiled, the man suddenly having gone up a notch or two in her estimation.

"Perhaps we should allow our guest the chance to sit down. Please, come this way," she said.

Showing no sign of relinquishing his hold on Alendra, the Lord Protector followed Lucenda into the parlor. As he walked along he passed the leshec board. He turned to look at Alucius.

"So this is where you learned to play?"

"Yes, sir. My grandsire taught me the game."

"Yes, and I haven't been able to beat him since he was about fifteen," Royalt offered.

"I imagine there are a few people in Corus that can say that," Talryn said with a laugh.

He took the offered seat in the chair that was so favored by Alucius' late grandmother. He perched Alendra on his lap and said,

"I'm rather surprised she's so at ease with me."

"She's very perceptive. She took to young Burtyl right away, but she finds the trader that brings us the solvents less than admirable," Lucenda said. "I've never seen such a look on her face before or since."

"Perhaps you can come work for me when you grow up and tell me who in my court I can trust or not," Talryn said, tickling her chin. "Although, I imagine you'll be much like your father and not ever want to leave the stead."

Then the Lord Protector directed his attention to Burtyl and asked,

"And who might this young fellow be?"

"Sir, this is Burtyl. He'll be taking over one of the three steads that were at risk last year. The one belonging to the elderly couple with no heirs," Alucius offered. "He has been with us learning the trade, so to speak."

"Ah, yes. It is a pleasure and an honor, Burtyl. I greatly appreciate your efforts. I do not wish to see any more steads lost if it can be avoided."

"Thank you, Lord Protector, I will do my best," Burtyl responded.

"With these two gentlemen as your tutors, I suspect that will be more than sufficient."

"Yes, Lord Protector," the younger man replied.

"Well," Lucenda cut in, "I think Wendra and I should see about lunch. And Burtyl, would you please go out and check with the Captain and see if all is well. Father and Alucius can begin whatever discussions they need to hold with the Lord Protector."

Wendra went to recover her daughter and Talryn gave her up, although his expression showed just a hint of regret. This was quickly replaced with a look of chagrin. He reached into the inside of the jacket he wore and removed a folded and sealed piece of parchment.

"Madame Lucenda, I nearly forgot. My wife asked me to deliver this to you," he said.

Lucenda stepped forward and gingerly took the sheet from his hand, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I can't imagine what the Lord Protector's Lady would have to say to me, I'm sure."

Talryn laughed and said,

"Were she here she would have a great deal to say to you, Madame, and a great deal she would like to have you say to her. But I will let the message speak for itself."

Lucenda stepped away, holding the message and then followed her daughter in law into the corridor, leaving the three men seated in a rough circle.

"Your daughter is a most remarkable woman, Royalt," Talryn said.

"Much like her mother. In most ways they are the ones who have kept the stead going," the older man replied.

Talryn nodded, as if he was cataloging another bit of information. The discussion that ensued had more the tone of a meeting of ministers as Talryn asked a number of questions about the status of the steads, the conditions of the quarasote flats and the prospects for next year's nightsilk production. They discussed the new Valley Council and the results of the first meeting, held in the small inn at Iron Stem. Talryn couldn't help but chuckle when he was told of the brawl that almost broke out when the two traders in attendance tried to take the meeting over. Kustyl himself offered to take them both outside and teach them a lesson or two before cooler heads prevailed.

"Change is a difficult thing to accept but you'd think after the fate of their colleagues they'd have a bit more sense. But I've seen it before. Privilege and power are hard things to let go," he said, then he turned to other matters. "I assume, Colonel, that your grandfather is well aware of your various efforts on my, and Lanachrona's, behalf."

"Yes, sir. All of it."

"Fine. So tell me, have you given any thought to the problem of the Dramurians?"

"Somewhat. The biggest problem is I don't know a great deal about them. In all the histories I've read there wasn't much detail about them. Even what I read while in Madrien. From what I can gather they are very much like the Seylters of Southgate, perhaps even more so, if you take my meaning. I've seen mention of a division of sorts, west and east, with the westerners the more wealthy. I'm not really sure what they are after on the mainland. Even with you holding Southgate, they could still do well trading all along the coast, even going around to the east of Corus. The piracy and attempts on Southgate," he shrugged, "speaks more of custom and desire, than commerce."

"Humanity has always done such and I believe so we will continue," Talryn said with a smirk, "that too is something I'm all too familiar with. Anything that you can add to that body of knowledge would be appreciated. The harbor defenses at Southgate are nearing completion. The three cannon are in place and the parts for three more have been retrieved from storage. But that doesn't resolve the basic issue."

The discussion continued in the parlor as Lucenda and Wendra worked on lunch. The message remained unopened on the table. Wendra cast a glance at it and said,

"Mother, don't you think you should see what the Lady Alerya has to say to you? The Lord Protector did carry it all this way."

"Don't you think we should see to lunch first?"

"A few moments won't matter, Mother."

Lucenda snorted but set aside her ladle and picked up the sheet of parchment and broke the elegantly formed wax seal. As she read her expression changed from curiosity to disbelief to confusion and consternation. Wendra watched and finally said,

"Mother, for goodness sake, what does it say?"

"It says that she is very much taken with my skills as a seamstress and recognizing that she wouldn't be able to lure me to set up a shop in Tempre, she begs me to create an outfit similar to what you wore to that Ball, but in the blue and cream of Lanachrona," the older woman said.

"That's quite an honor, Mother."

"Then you'll find this interesting. She believes that the fashion will find quite a following in Tempre and other cities and suggests that it might be worth considering exporting outfits."

The two women regarded each other for a moment and Wendra said,

"Do you know what I think?"

"No, dear, what?"

"I think we need to talk to my mother."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 55, North of Iron Stem**

The sun was just appearing on the horizon when Alucius walked into the kitchen, finding his mother already at work at the big stove. It appeared she must have been at work for a couple of glasses already.

"Mother, did you go to bed at all last night?"

"Of course, I did, son. We have a very important guest and I intend to see that he is well fed. I assume he'll be hungry as he's already up and about," she replied.

"Really? Where is he?"

"Outside somewhere. He stuck his head in about a quarter of a glass ago to say he'd be outside. Perhaps he's with the troopers," she suggested.

Alucius grabbed his jacket and hurried outside. He could see the troopers moving about, preparing for breakfast and changing the men manning the lookout posts. He could also see the Lord Protector standing off by himself facing out towards the quarasote flats. Alucius came to stop several paces behind and off to the side a bit. The Lord Protector looked back over his shoulder and said,

"Good morning, Colonel. I have to say, I don't believe I could ever make my home here. But for those born to it, I can understand the allure. There is much beauty in the starkness. I assume that is the Aerlal Plateau out there?"

"Yes, sir. Six or so thousand yards, nearly straight up. It is quite a few vingts away."

The man merely nodded and then said,

"I'll be very interested to know what you and Wendra find up there, once you begin your explorations."

Turning to face his host, Talryn smiled a bit and asked,

"It will be possible for me to accompany you while you take out your flock?"

"I'd imagine so, sir. Between my grandfather, Burtyl and myself, along with a dozen or so troopers familiar with riding through quarasote, we should be able to prevent any trouble," Alucius replied.

"Colonel, why is that I think you are going to extraordinary measures for my sake? Isn't it true that a herder often goes out by himself, or herself for that matter?"

"That is absolutely true, sir. A herder that has lived all his or her life on a stead, been trained for years by an experienced elder most certainly does do that. Unfortunately, were I to take you out there, just the two of us, I would be splitting my attention between you and the flock. Such distraction could be disastrous. I for one would not want to have to explain to the Lady Alerya how a sandwolf managed to sink it's crystal fangs into her husband," Alucius replied with a straight face.

The Lord Protector regarded his adviser with raised eyebrows and then said,

"I think it's the face. It makes it extremely difficult to tell if you are being serious or cleverly sarcastic."

"Sir, when the safety of the ruler of most of Western Corus is in the balance, you can be assured I'm being very serious. And it goes without saying, that should anything happen to you, including saddle sores, my wife and mother would never let me hear the end of it," Alucius said, a small smile breaking through at the end.

Talryn laughed and gestured for Alucius to lead him back to the house so they could have breakfast and start their day. When they entered the kitchen, they found it set and Royalt and Burtyl already seated. Both began to rise but Talryn waved them off.

"Please, don't. As of this moment, I am the fledgling apprentice and I am here to learn."

As Lucenda was putting a platter of ham slices on the table she regarded the Lord Protector and said,

"Perhaps the apprentice should take a turn at the wash basin to clean the breakfast platters."

The Lord Protector regarded the older woman while the other three men watched with eyes wide.

"You wash your tableware, Madame? I always thought that they were simply thrown away and new ones provided at each meal."

Lucenda watched him for a moment, then laughed a bit and said,

"Scamp," and went back towards the stove while Talryn laughed.

Alucius and Talryn finished getting seated and everyone began to help themselves. When Alucius saw that the Lord Protector was only taking a single slice of ham and egg toast he said,

"Sir, I suggest you take more than that. It's a long day in the saddle and there really isn't any time for a midday meal, just dry meat and biscuits while in the saddle."

Talryn nodded and added another slice of each. It was only half a glass later when Burtyl pulled the door to the stock barn open while the other riders mounted up. The Lord Protector had asked to ride with Royalt for the first part of the morning. He was going to be riding Wendra's usual mount as it was a very docile animal that was quite adept at moving through the quarasote. With the flock bunched up at the beginning of the day, Burtyl was close to Alucius. He turned to look over his shoulder at the dozen troopers that were moving out to form a rear and flanking guard.

He then directed his attention toward where the Lord Protector rode close to Royalt, a conversation already having begun. When he looked over at Alucius he saw he was being watched as well.

"What troubles you, Burtyl? I can feel your discomfort from here."

The younger man took a deep breath and said,

"It's just that I don't understand what this is all about, sir. All I've ever been told about herders is that they, I guess we, have always been very secretive and had very little to do with the outside world unless it was absolutely necessary. Now I see you hosting first the Commandant and now the Lord Protector himself. How did herders get to be so important all of a sudden?"

Alucius smiled a bit and said,

"Afraid you're going to be called to assist the Lord Protector's council of advisers someday?"

"Well, no sir, but it's just..." Burtyl said with a big shrug.

"Rest easy, Burtyl. First consider this. The Commandant is a friend and former comrade in arms. His visits are as much a matter of friendship, and a free home cooked meal, as for any other reason. As to the Lord Protector, he's trying to learn and to understand the land and people of which he's become the ruler. It probably hasn't helped that his rule has been on a war footing almost from the start. Times are changing, Burtyl. We all have things we are going to have to get familiar with.

"Think about it for a moment. The Cataclysm was probably a very short event, maybe even only the work of a single day. The day before was probably like every other day had been for a thousand years before hand. Then everything was different but slowly settled down to a similar sameness. Now we've had to deal with a period of a few years of great upheaval. Our lifetimes will probably be spent dealing with things settling down to the next period of sameness, and this is just a part of it. And if you doubt me, just think of what you are going through in your life."

The young herder in training looked out over the slowly spreading flock and nodded his head. Alucius looked forward, watching as his grandfather made some point, based on the gesture he was making, a sort of all encompassing sweep with his arm. Around mid morning they were several vingts out from the house and Royalt was waving Alucius to come forward. Urging his big gray into a faster walk he met the other two men in a few moments.

"The Lord Protector would like to talk to you, son. I'll drop back and help Burtyl watch the rear of the flock, although I doubt we'll see any sandwolves with all these troopers about. Unless one of them begins to lag behind."

"That's why I strongly suggested they stay in pairs," Alucius said with a wry grin.

Falling in besides the Lord Protector, Alucius waited.

"Your grandsire tells me he suspects you are the most capable herder to come along in many generations, perhaps ever."

"I'm not sure I'd know how he'd know that, sir."

"I'd hazard the guess that he knows more than even you are aware of, Colonel," the Lord Protector said and then fell silent again as they rode for a few more minutes before continuing. "I know that in your travels, Colonel, you have seen some of what was left by the ancients. I suppose now we'll have to change how we think of those we call 'ancient'."

"Yes, sir. Most of it was built by the Ifrits, or Efrans. Dereka has some that was built by the Soarers and their kind," Alucius.

"Then I assume you recognized that the lower level of the palace dates back to those earlier constructions, which would mean prior to the cataclysm."

"Yes, sir. The table chamber looked very much like others I have been to."

"Have you ever wondered then, why next to nothing remains of the knowledge of those times? And I'm not referring to things like their weapons that we've seen recently. But nothing of their way of life, their politics, their history. Not even copies of copies of copies. Do you know that the best information I have of the founding of the line of Lord Protectors, is a reference to a thousand year old manuscript that supposedly contained a comment about a rumor that the original Lord Protector was a trooper, maybe an officer, who had pulled together a force after the Cataclysm and set himself up in Tempre."

The Lord Protector looked out over the arid landscape and then back to Alucius.

"What of you herders, Colonel? What do your traditions tell you about you and your nightsheep and your ties to this land?"

"Not a great deal, sir. No on knows for sure when we started to make nightsilk or how it was really discovered. We believe that Iron Stem got it's name from the old iron mines and they supposedly date to the time before the Cataclysm. There are old stories that suggest that the coal mines that supported the iron works were manned by undesirables and the superstitions linger about those old mines being cursed or haunted or some such," Alucius said, adding a shrug for emphasis. "Sometimes when I was first learning how to process the fleeces into the thread I wondered who the first herder was that was able to figure it out. What inspired him or her to think that the wool was so special or could be worked in just such a way. It doesn't seem to be the sort of thing one would stumble upon by accident."

"The Soarers perhaps. From what you tell me, it seems there is, or was, a close relationship."

"Perhaps, sir. During my time with them, they revealed almost nothing of technology to me. It was all about using what was up here," Alucius said, tapping his forehead, "to fight against the Efrans and the strange creatures associated with them. That's what Wendra and I hope to discover once we start exploring."

Talryn nodded once and then seemed to give himself a shake and sat himself a little straighter in the saddle.

"We will make use of what we can from the past, but it is to the future we must look. We've made a good start, I believe. And speaking of the future, what thoughts have you given to the Dramurians?"

"Well, sir, the thought I've had the most is that we don't know very much about them. And I don't imagine that I would do a better job than your agents at talking to someone in a tavern by the docks at Southgate, so I'll have to take a trip there and see for myself."

Talryn looked over at the tall herder and said,

"Since you have traveled repeatedly to the east of the Spine, I won't question your ability to travel such distances, but what about the expanse of water you would need to cross?"

"Rivers have posed no problems, so far, sir. I'm not aware of any restriction based on experience or the training I've had. The best way to find out is to try. And with Burtyl doing so well, I can afford the time it will take, no more than a week I think, to get an idea of what we might be up against."

"Do you know what you need to be looking for?" the Lord Protector asked.

"In general, I was going to try and determine the number of ships they have, whether or not they and the so called pirates are one and the same. Also, what they have in terms of regular troops, militias, overall numbers, that sort of thing."

Talryn nodded, then added,

"Anything that you can discover about their day to day lives would help as well. Perhaps there is some trade that we might be able to engage in that would help defuse the situation. I do not relish the thought of this having to fall to strength of arms to resolve."

"I couldn't agree with you more, sir."

Talryn fell silent for a time and Alucius used his Talent to scan the surroundings as far as he could for signs of sandwolves. After a few moments he caught their signature color and he stood upright in his stirrups trying to make visual contact, for it felt not all that much of a distance off.

At the same time, the lead rams began to move into a protective arc. Alucius looked back at his grandfather, who signaled his understanding. Apparently, numbers might not be the deterrent that they had thought. Royalt turned and barked orders to the troopers who were covering the rear of the group. As had been discussed the evening before, the troopers were in pairs. As was also discussed, the troopers took position to cover the flanks and rear of the flock.

"Sir, if you would drop back just behind, please."

Despite his desire to see clearly all that was to occur, Talryn was smart enough to know this was Alucius' time to be giving orders, if politely. The Lord Protector wound up about a horse length behind the Colonel and just a bit closer to the flock. Almost simultaneously he heard Alucius shout 'On the left' as Royalt shouted 'right flank'.

A volley of shots rang out from the rear but the Lord Protector kept his eyes directly in front of him. It happened so fast but it was a sight he would be able to recall in vivid detail for the rest of his life. As Alucius aimed and fired at a sprinting sandwolf to their left, one of the big nightrams charged forward, moving much faster than the Lord Protector would have believed possible. An incautious wolf sought to challenge instead of flee and in the blink of an eye, and the flick of a massively horned head, the wolf was sent flying, to land some yards away, still and lifeless. A third wolf was sprinting away to the right, as if trying to use the flock as a screen. Alucius stood back up in his stirrups, held his shot a bit and then fired. The collapsing sandwolf crashed into a dead quarasote bush and lay still.

The big herder then turned his horse to look back at his grandfather who gave him the all clear sign. Alucius settled down on his saddle, turned his horse back towards the front of the herd and gestured for the Lord Protector to rejoin him.

"That was certainly exciting, Colonel. It is always thus when those things attack?"

"In general, sir. They often try to strike from both directions, but there seemed to be a few more this time. Perhaps the number of horses drew them in. For some reason they seem quite fond of horse meat," Alucius responded.

"And can every herder sense their presence as you did?"

"Yes, sir, to one degree or another. That's one of the reasons why a herder needs some touch of Talent, otherwise he won't last long out here. The other, of course, is to be able to control the nightsheep."

Talryn simply nodded. The rest of the day proceeded as normal. Or as normal as could be with the Lord of the land and an escort of troopers along. The sun was nearly down by the time the last of the sheep were in the stock barn. The Lord Protector was moving a little slowly as he turned over the reins of his borrowed mount to one of the troopers.

"My dear Colonel. I believe now I understand how you were able to ride the length and breadth of Corus. A lifetime of riding like that every day of the week but one must surely give you an iron backside."

"It does toughen one up, but I can assure you, sir, those days of riding the length and breadth of Corus put more than a little rust on that iron."

The barn yard rang to the sound of the Lord Protector's laughter. The stead played host to their eminent guest for two more days. The following day he was given an extensive tour of the facilities that processed the fleeces of the nightsheep into the various cloth that was so highly prized. On the last full day a group of herders rode up the long drive escorted by several troopers. Kustyl rode in the lead. Along with Royalt they meet with the Lord Protector in the sitting room. Alucius and Wendra rode with Burtyl herding the nightsheep towards the Aerlal plateau.

That evening, after their meal was done and the cleaning was complete, an odd sort of gather took place. The herders had left around midafternoon and the Lord Protector spent a few quiet hours before dinner making notes in a small book he had carried with him. Now, he was sitting on the front porch, little Alendra perched on his lap. Lucenda sat to his left, lightly strumming her gitar, checking the tune. Royalt, Alucius and Wendra took up position around the edges of the small veranda while the troopers stood or sat on the ground around the steps leading down.

Much to her initial annoyance, she had been persuaded to play as she usually did during a gather. The catalyst had been an off hand comment made by one of the herders suggesting it was a pity that the Lord Protector wasn't a guest of the stead during a rare gather. He further commented that a finer voice was most likely never heard in the palace at Tempre.

When the last notes of the last song of the evening had died away, Talryn looked down from his contemplation of the night sky. He took note of the sleeping child pressed against his chest. With a wry smile he gently lifted her up and passed her to her mother. Then he looked over at the child's grandmother and said,

"A genuine and unexpected pleasure, Madame Lucenda. Your champion of this afternoon was very near the point, at least in my experience. I thank you for your forbearance. If you'll excuse me."

With that the Lord Protector rose from his chair and slowly walked off the porch, through the now standing trooper contingent. He did not stop until he stood at the edge of the yard near the stock trail that led off into the quarasote. The troopers had fanned out to cover his rear and flanks. Literally. The family watched from the porch, the rest looking to Alucius for an explanation.

"An odd mix. Anticipation in the beginning, then contentment, some regret and as he was walking away, resolve. I think some decisions have been made."

A quarter glass or so later, they found out what they were, a least a few of them. Talryn walked back toward the house. He mounted the steps to the porch and resumed his seat near Lucenda. He looked around and said in a voice that wouldn't carry beyond them.

"I first would like to express my profound appreciation to you all for being my hosts and giving me the opportunity to learn a great deal. I had surmised many things based on my association with the Colonel and then his lovely consort, but these last few days have provided confirmation. I have no idea what convergence of events led to the formation of this land and it's people, but I find it hard to believe it was the result of mere coincidence. I cannot help but think your flying friends had some larger plan. As that may be, I assure you that as of this moment, it will be a matter of policy that this land, and it's people must prosper and will not be interfered with," he said, then concentrating his attention on Royalt before continuing. "I have to say, Royalt, that your compatriots impressed me greatly today and I'm confident that the new council will serve admirably."

He leaned forward and added,

"I wish it were otherwise but there are many factions at court that would find these observations to be most troubling and I would not make them widely known, but do understand that I value your wisdom and through the good offices of the Colonel here, I will hear it."

Sitting back he concluded,

"And Madame Lucenda, I beg you to take my wife's ideas seriously. I would like to see more trading ties established between north and south and something such as Alerya suggests could go a long way to break down those preconceptions I just mentioned."

"We will be going into town tomorrow after you begin your journey home, Lord Protector," Wendra began, "to discuss the proposition with my mother. And during our next visit to the palace, I'll be prepared to take measurements to begin Alerya's own set of gather best."

"Marvelous. I could not be more pleased. Perhaps we should bring this evening to an end then. We all have our tasks and I would see them well begun."

With that the odd little gather broke up, the troops going about their tasks, the family and their honored guest retiring to their beds. It would be an early morning for them all, but then again, it was always an early morning on the stead.

It was shortly after sun rise that a number of mounted riders were gathered in the yard of the stead. Facing a trio of riders prepared to spend the day riding the flats herding nightsheep was a single individual flanked by a number of troopers. To the side was a wagon with two adults and a excited toddler taking her first trip to Iron Stem not cradled in the carry pack.

"Once more, I would like to thank you all for your peerless hospitality. I must confess that all this," the Lord Protector said, gesturing with a sweep of his arm, "is much more than I had previously thought. The commonly held belief in the south that the steads of the north are home to strange barbarians is obviously grossly inaccurate. However, I imagine there is a certain safety in such notions."

Talryn took note of the look of outrage on the face of Lucenda and he could only imagine the lengths to which she would go to disabuse the southerns of these ideas. In fact, he was counting on it. He also noticed the look of wry amusement on Alucius' face.

"Something, Colonel?"

"I was just thinking, sir, about my first indoctrination lecture as a captive of the Matrites. According to them, herders live in big palaces on our secret estates, keeping the rest of the Valleys in thrall," he replied.

"And give birth to demons, yes?" Talryn replied. "Be that as it may, we all have our tasks ahead of us so I will delay you no longer. Colonel, we will see you and Wendra in two weeks time. Madame Lucenda, I am sure that Alerya will be awaiting word on what you decide. And Royalt, sir, my best to you and the council."

Turning to Faisyn, he said,

"Captain, let us be on our way."

"Yes, sir. Detail, quick trot, forward."

Talryn was due at the Dehkron docks by sun down. Alucius and the rest watched as the rear guard disappeared down the road and then Lucenda said,

"Wendra and I will take our time and let the dust settle. We should be home by dinner time," she said, and then added as she flicked the reins, "barbarians indeed, we'll show them barbarians."

Royalt and Alucius shared a chuckle while Burtyl remained respectfully silent. The younger herder moved to open the doors to the stock barn and remained in place until the last of the ewes and lambs made their way into the yard on the way to the stock trail. Once the doors were secured, he remounted and brought up the rear. The quiet of the flats once more took hold of the stead.

**Chapter 56, North of Iron Stem**

Two days after the Lord Protector took his leave of the stead a dispatch rider arrived and left a largish bundle for 'the Colonel', courtesy of Colonel Feran. The rider left with a full stomach after being nearly force fed a second breakfast by Lucenda. The bundle remained in the hallway until Alucius returned from his day of herding with Burtyl.

As he walked into the house he was first attacked by his daughter who demanded to be picked up first by her father and then handed off to Burtyl whose status was now something between an older brother or a young uncle. Royalt stood in the doorway to the sitting room and motioned toward the bundle.

"That came for you this morning. It's from Colonel Feran."

Alucius motioned for silence until Burtyl had carried Alendra into the kitchen to join her mother and grandmother.

"I've been waiting for this. I sent the request with Faisyn," Alucius replied as he undid the ties of the cloth covering.

The contents were that of a Matrite standard issue rifle, a cartridge belt and several boxes of cartridges. The armory at the HQ post had a number of such rifles, ammunition, and supplies captured during the various periods of hostilities.

"May I ask why?" Royalt asked.

"The lighter rifle will make it easier while I'm scouting Dramuria, plus if anything happens it will be harder to trace back. And if I don't miss my guess, they use the same chambering so I should be able to scrounge ammunition if need be."

"You have ten score rounds there, son. Are you planning on going to war with those pirates?"

"If they are indeed the pirates then we are already at war. But I prefer not to take chances. Plus, the added range might be useful."

"You're sure you must do this thing?" Royalt asked but before Alucius could answer, another voice entered the conversation.

"My thoughts exactly," Wendra said, as she entered the hallway. "Must you do this, and if so, must you do it alone?"

"Yes, and yes. Wendra, I know that you are very capable. But one thing I know is that when it comes to scouting, I'm safer alone. Grandfather can explain that to you."

"I'm sure he can but it doesn't make it any easier," his wife replied, her face taking on a serious set.

Alucius stepped up and took Wendra in his arms and said,

"Love, if it were easy, anyone could do it."

He had to step back quickly when her fist hit his ribs. It would be Wendra's last word on the matter and on the following morning, a glass before sunrise, she stood and watched as Alucius disappeared into the rock outcropping, the rifle slung over his shoulder, a pack on his back containing several days worth of supplies and a cartridge belt around his waist. She looked at the dusty rock surface for a few moments, then turned and went back into the house to help with breakfast. It was another morning on the stead.

**Chapter 5**7, **Eastern Slopes, Dramuria**

A tall figure dressed in black stood in the shadows of a grove of large trees that grew up to the base of a cliff. He held his rifle in one hand as he looked at the cliff face. As he took stock he tried to reconcile what he was seeing with what he had perceived from underneath the island nation. As he crisscrossed the island he found the unmistakeable indication of a Soarer portal.

He wasn't surprised that the mirror like squares were still in existence. Just because the Soarers were gone, and most likely the Sanders as well, their constructs should still exist. What did surprise him was to find one here in Dramuria. Yes, it was cooler at this elevation but it was still much warmer than the quarasote flats. Had the world been that much colder before the Efrans arrived? With them gone was it going to get that cold again? Or were their modifications to include the introduction of the various lifeforms, to include people, going to persist?

These weren't the questions that Alucius came to Dramuria to answer but they were, in the long run, going to be the important ones. But for now he had to concentrate on the task at hand, so he dropped back down into the ground, shifted his position and rose up through the rock of the cliff to emerge in the open just in front of an unusual cave.

It was obviously not naturally formed, having a regular entrance and smooth walls, floor and ceiling. From the entrance he could see that there was a thick layer of dust near the entrance but further in the rock was bare. Bending low and stepping in he could see the polished surface, dull in the gloom. One question he would like to ask if a Soarer was still around was why did creatures who could move through solid rock at will need these portals. Did they make it easier, saving energy? So many questions.

He backed his way out of the tunnel and from this vantage point he surveyed the land spread out below him. Large trees covered several square vingts. From what he could tell from his subterranean survey, there were a number of such areas on the island along with extensive groves of smaller trees. Would they have a place in the attempts to increase life force on the continent?

With a mental shrug he faded back into the ground and made his way down to the harbor of the only concentration of population on the island, the city of Dramuria. It was getting close to sundown and he wanted to be able to take stock of the number and type of ships at the docks. He drifted slowly beneath the floor of the harbor, counting hulls. When he was satisfied he was finished he drifted inland, casting about for a spot that would give him a good overview of the harbor and docks.

As the sun set behind the peaks of the central ridge that formed the spine of the island, a lone figure perched on an outcrop, shielded by some low brush. With his Talent enhanced nightsight, he could make out the silhouettes of three 'pirate' raiders tied up at a dock at the far side of the harbor, alongside a decrepit looking warehouse. From this distance he could tell there was some activity on the decks but nothing in detail.

He estimated it would be a least a glass before total nightfall occurred, and then he would pay a visit to the warehouse to see what there was to see. He settled down behind the brush and helped himself to some of his trail food. One thing was certain. The coastal raiders were working with, at a minimum, the tacit approval of the Dramurian authorities. Or perhaps they were working under direct orders.

The major moon was full in the night sky when Alucius dropped back into the earth and drifted under the docks until he arrived beneath the large structure. From close up he could tell that more than half of the building was supported by pilings driven into the soft bed of the harbor with the docks being an extension of the entire structure. He could tell there was a number of people inside along with various objects he assumed were some kind of cargo or supplies.

He moved out from under the warehouse to emerge in some brush directly behind the rear of the building. There were two sentries, one at each corner, neither particularly alert. He could have put both of them to sleep but that would announce that something unusual was happening. He strongly suggested that they ignore his presence as he emerged from cover and he quietly walked by the one looking out toward the harbor opening to the sea. Alucius held his rifle muzzle down but cocked.

As he moved toward the dock side of the warehouse he mounted the wooden walkway that led to the dock proper. He could see another sentry leaning against the side of the building. Based on the bored attitude of those standing guard, there must not have been any credible threat in the area, or anywhere else. Moving slowly around the unobservant sentry Alucius took up station beside a small door that flanked one of the larger open barn style doors that must have been used when large items were being moved to or from the ships.

As Alucius had mentioned on more than one occasion, he had next to no practical knowledge of seafaring but it looked like at least two of the ships were being prepared for departing. Barrels were being moved from the warehouse to the shipside to be hoisted into the hold. A hand cart loaded with boxes Alucius recognized as those that held rifle cartridges was wheeled out. It appeared that another raid was being prepared.

Keeping his 'you can't see me' suggestion at full strength, he slipped inside by edging around the opening of the big door. Inside was what best could be described as organized chaos. The large number of people he had sensed were in fact men dressed in what could best be described as an un-uniform. While no one matched exactly, they were all dressed in some muted tone of brown or gray or light green. Some wore hats, others had some form of cap tucked into a belt. What they did have in common was a rifle made along the standard Corean model and a cartridge belt over one shoulder.

He reached out with his senses and he could tell that this wasn't some merchant's warehouse full of trading goods. This was a quartermaster's depot, loaded with barrels of food, boxes of ammunition, bundles of blankets, all that was necessary for war. Alucius took a deep breath. It was obvious that at least the two ships being loaded were likely to leave in the morning. He was going to have to do something.

The easiest thing to do would have been to get to a safe distance, home in on any powder or ammo stores and blow the whole thing to pieces. But that would also result in the greatest loss of human life, both in the warehouse and on the ships moored alongside. And that was something he wanted to avoid unless there was just no other way.

Then he 'found' something that was stored in several different locations in the big building. Barrels of lamp oil. Casting about further, he found smaller such barrels on the ships, needed for the lamps below decks and those used for signaling above. With a nod to himself, he eased back out the door and made his way back around and into the brush. From this position he sought out the first cache of barrels, tucked into a back corner. He concentrated briefly and a line of purple fire, visible only to himself, lanced out striking the oil. The results were gratifying.

With a dull thud one rear corner of the building blew outward and a ball of black smoky fire roared up through the shingled roof. The sentry near that corner was thrown into the brush, but Alucius felt no red wave so the man was still alive. He could also hear the growing tumult as raiders and dock workers rushed about. He took aim on the second cache and it too burst into a ball of flame, blowing out a sizeable piece of the roof more towards the center of the structure.

Amidst the growing chaos, Alucius could sense the rush of the raiders out of the building, onto the docks. So he sent out another lance of flame and a smaller thump was the result, but within the tight confines of the ship closest to the harbor mouth, it spread quickly and in moments the ship was burning fiercely from the inside out. This forced the fleeing troops, dockworkers and some sailors towards the town. To hurry them along Alucius sent off another barrel in the first ship and one in the second ship along the line.

All in all, Alucius spent perhaps a half glass, carefully demolishing the supply depot, dock and the three raiding ships. He figured perhaps a handful of lives had been lost, but many more would be saved on the mainland by preventing the planned attacks. To finish the job he reached out and found untouched oil and one small barrel of powder and set them off. The result was more smoky fire and a large detonation which caused the collapse of a quarter of the now blazing structure.

Deciding he had done enough for the time being, Alucius dropped back into the ground and made his way back to his sheltered lookout. He had a feeling the next day would prove very enlightening.

**Chapter 58, Tempre, Lanachrona**

Talryn sat across the leshec table from Alucius. They hadn't made a move in over an hour, as the Lord Protector had listened intently to what the herder Colonel described to him. The trip he thought would last a week lasted only four days. Enough had transpired that Alucius felt it was important to report as quickly as he could. However, he had to delay to make sure that Talryn had returned to his palace. Wendra was closeted with Alerya, first to take measurements for her set of gather best. The other matter was to discuss the samples that Alucius had brought back with him.

"So you are confident that it was Seltyrs that arrived to inspect the damage?" Talryn asked.

"Considering the quality of carriages and tack on the horse, as well as the armed escorts, I don't see who else they could have been. Three separate visits over the course of the day and none of them happy. One looked like he was ready to have a seizure," Alucius replied. "It's pretty obvious that it is as we've suspected and the raids are part of a bigger strategy."

"Well, it suffices to say you've given them a few headaches of their own. Was that the only such facility?"

"Based on what I could see. The steads or whatever they call them there seem larger on the western side of the island than the east. A few had a small coaster moored at a small dock, but nothing like a raider. It seems like the western side gets more rain due to the winds and can grow a greater variety of crops. The eastern side seems given over to nut groves and timber stands."

"Hence, greater wealth in the west. Some of the intelligence we've been able to gather points to a geographic distinction of wealth that simmers nearly constantly and occasionally boils over. I wonder if perhaps the raids are a part of all that," Talryn mused.

"While I was recovering in Southgate I was able to read a few of their histories. I got the impression that Dramurian society is very stratified and the Seltyrs are the unquestioned rulers and spend a great deal of time maneuvering against each other. I wouldn't be a bit surprised if what you suggest is indeed the case."

Talryn chuckled and shook his head. He regarded the towering enigma that sat across from him. The deadliest warrior to have lived for hundreds of years, certainly. On a level with any scholar he could name, most likely. A devoted family man who possessed capabilites that would mark him as a demon in the minds of many. And perhaps most importantly, one half of a couple Talryn and his consort had come to consider their closest and most trusted friends. He wondered if he would prove worthy.

"You might be interested to know, Colonel, that a week ago a raider attempted to attack a ship just outside the harbor at southgate. Apparently, our gunners have learned their craft. The pirates were forced to limp away with only one mast intact."

"If that was so, sir, I'm surprised they got away at all."

"The garrison commander gave orders to that effect. He thought an object lesson or two would be the better option. A lost ship could be passed off as weather related. A heavily damaged ship limping into port could be quite educational," Talyrn said with what looked suspiciously like a smirk.

Alucius merely nodded his agreement. He and the Lord Protector had already agreed that he would wait a number of weeks before returning to the island to make further assessments. The two men spent a further half glass discussing the efforts of the new Iron Valleys council, the situation along the southern highway and finally the formal end of the Matrite war.

"They remain their own masters, or mistresses, as the case may be, within their own borders. A normal trade relationship, with basic tariffs. Since we have them surrounded on three sides, they'll have to come through Lanachronan territory to trade so there was no need to try and gouge them. Your friend the customs officer was very adamant about that. I believe she mentioned something about a fair portion of a lot of transactions is worth more than an exorbitant portion of very few."

"That sounds like her," Alucius said with a smile. "Did you make any demands at all?"

"Under no circumstances will it be tolerated that they try and resume the use of those damnable collars. I understand that you removed the source of their power but who knows. I let it be known that the first word of one of those things, I'd turn you loose."

"Sir," Alucius admonished his superior mildly.

Talryn waved him off.

"Colonel, I am confident that that day will never come, based on what you've told me. However, traditions four generations old and the habits of a lifetime die hard. I thought it wise to give them something to worry about. Now, if we've spent enough time on the woes of the world, what say we pay a visit to the ladies and see how they are coming along."

"Gladly, sir."

Leaving the largely unplayed game on the board, the two men entered the private apartment and found their wives in an intense, albeit quiet discussion.

"Ah, here they are. So, dear," Alerya said, from her spot on the sofa, "how goes the world?"

"Better than it has been, but still room for improvement. How have you and Wendra been doing?"

"We have been discussing the possible introduction of the Dramurian plants. I will turn the nuts and those tree seeds over to a few of our more trusted partners to see if they can coax them to grow under some of our more trying conditions. I'm sure Colonel Alucius can attest to the need in and around Hyalt, for instance."

"Well said. And what about the most important issue of the day? Your gather outfit."

"Ah, yes, dear, well the measurements have been taken, the colors and embellishments discussed, and of course, the complication," she replied with a grin.

"Complication?" Alucius asked.

"Oh, Talryn, really? You couldn't remember?" Alerya complained.

"My apologies, my dear," the Lord Protector said, embarrassed.

"Sweetheart, Alerya is expecting a child."

As Alucius' face broadcast his surprise and delight, Alerya smiled and chuckled.

"I'm surprised you didn't see that for yourself, my dear Colonel," Talryn said.

"No, sir, I wouldn't presume to do that now."

Lady Alerya rose from her cushioned seat and stepped up to the herder who topped her by a head and shoulder and wrapped him in a tight warm hug. She looked up at his face, her eyes glistening.

"Thank you, again, dear sir for these precious gifts."

**Chapter 59, North of Iron Stem, Iron Valleys.**

The four adults of the prosperous spread sat up late discussing the events of the evening. The toddler daughter was asleep, as was the apprentice herder. Husband and wife sat side by side, holding hands. Father and daughter faced them from two separate seats.

"What do you think, mother?" Wendra asked, "do we wait until after the baby arrives?"

"While it's true that one normally doesn't wear ones best while expecting," Lucenda began seriously, "our every day outfits aren't all the different. We'll manage."

"Well, we've all had a long day, so I'm off to bed," the older woman said as she rose.

"I couldn't agree more," Royalt said, his movements slower but steady.

Wendra and Alucius sat together for a few moments more, when he said,

"So has Alerya's condition got you thinking?"

"I suppose so, but not yet. I'd like Alendra to be a bit older before she has a little brother or sister," Wendra replied thoughtfully. "But that doesn't mean we can't practise."

Alucius flushed but smiled as he stood up and offered his wife his hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 60 North of Iron Stem**

Wendra and Lucenda sat at the clean but worn kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of each.

"So how shall we approach this, mother? I'm sure my mother will want to know how this all got started. I got the distinct impression she felt there was more than just what we told her."

The older woman looked across at her daughter in law and said,

"As far as the Protector's Lady is concerned you and I will take care of that outfit ourselves, and keep any discussion of it to ourselves. As far as the rest of it, we'll have to take lessons from Alucius and be bit more discreet."

"You mean lie."

Lucenda shrugged a bit and said,

"More or less. It is well know that dispatch riders routinely travel between the new fort at Iron Stem and Guard headquarters in Tempre. It is also known that Alucius is well traveled and has been in Lanachrona proper for an extended period of time and has visited the Lord Protector at least twice. Lanachrona traders have been coming here for generations. So, we simply say that with the union of the two countries, traders now see the opportunity to expand their store of trade goods and wish to include gather style outfits as part of that. And since your mother is well known as a seamstress, who better to come to. Easy."

Wendra looked at her mother in law with deepening respect.

"I'm beginning to think Alucius learned lessons from you and not the other way around."

"Why, Wendra, what an unseemly thing to suggest about your husband's mother. I am the very soul of honesty and trustworthiness," Lucendra replied with indignation and held the younger woman's gaze until they both started to laugh. "Enough of that. Let's see what you have there by way of measurements for the Protector's Lady."

Wendra handed a sheet of paper across the table. It had hand drawn sketches of the garments to be made, and the required measurements at each appropriate point. Lucenda read it over carefully and clucked her tongue a couple of times.

"Not too tall, but a nice figure, but that won't last long. I wonder," she said, tapping her chin with a fingertip. "They certainly sent enough material. What if we were to design the trousers so that there was an adjustable panel in the back, to allow for the expanding waistline? Once the baby is born and she has her figure back either you or a local seamstress can remove the panel and put in a more permanent seam. Yes, that should work. And we can make two or three different blouses to allow for that as well. But I'd still think there would be extra material."

"Yards. It was rather embarrassing. I'm just glad I bought a big enough carry bag to get it home."

Lucenda looked across at Wendra and said,

"How's your quilting skills?"

"Fair. Mother taught me and I made some things. The one mother sent along for Alendra to use after she moved out of the crib was one I did."

"You call that fair? That was very nice work. Alright, let's take some of the extra material and the cuttings from the outfit and you can make a small blanket for the new baby. We'll give them an idea of what else we can do here in the north," Lucenda said firmly.

Wendra regarded her mother in law with a raised eyebrow.

"Times have been difficult here in the Valleys for a long time, my girl. If there's to be prosperity in this new arrangement then I say we do what we can to earn our fair share of it."

When Royalt came in from doing repairs and maintenance on the spinning equipment, he found the two women hard at it. He had to pour his own cup of tea, but not before he was sent up into the attic to fetch down Lucenda's fitting dummy. He beat a hasty retreat back out to the stock shed to avoid being conscripted for any other chores.

It was near to sundown when Alucius and Burtyl returned with the flock. Alucius reported to his grandfather that they encountered two lone sand wolves, one of which he was forced to shoot. The quarasote looked healthy and it felt like moisture was building out towards the plateau and there might be light rain by nightfall. When the three men entered the house they could smell a good stew cooking on the stove and Wendra and Lucenda industriously sewing away. Burtyl absorbed the initial rush of Alendra and they rough housed a bit while Alucius spoke to his mother and wife.

"Good evening, ladies," he said.

"Hello, son. Get yourselves cleaned up and we'll sit down to dinner," his mother said.

When Alucius and Burtyl came to the table and sat down the rest were already there. After invoking the blessings of the one who is, Alucius looked at his wife and said,

"You two seem to have made a lot of progress today."

"That we have, sweetheart. In fact, I should probably be able to do a fitting for Alerya day after tomorrow. Would you like to come along?"

"Acutally, I think I should. I think I need to take another trip to Dramuria in a couple of weeks and I want to get Talryn's approval. He may also want me to look for some specifics," Alucius replied and then after spooning up some of the stew he looked to his mother and asked,

"So, mother, if you don't mind a simple herder asking a question, exactly how do you think you'll get this outfit business organized?"

"A very good question. It's true that Wendra's mother already has a business of sorts set up, but this looks to be much more complicated. There will have to be the importing of the finer fabrics. We'll only have the town sheep wools available although some of the richer ladies might want some of the lesser silks but I'd think that would have to be some sort of special order. We'll need to come to some understanding of sizes. I haven't the slightest idea what the average Lanachronan woman looks like."

"Come to think of it, neither do I. I suppose we can ask some of the traders who come through."

"And that's something else. We need to locate a trustworthy Lanachronan to act as a factor, I suppose. Perhaps Lady Alerya might be able to recommend someone," Lucenda suggested.

Royalt had been listening to this and during a lull he turned to Burtyl and said,

"Son, when you finally take possession of that stead, the first thing you better do is find yourself a good woman. You'll need that kind of help from the very beginning and for the rest of your life."

The other's laughed when they saw Burtyl blushing.

**Chapter 61 Lord Protector's Palace, Tempre **

"So what are your intentions, Colonel, in returning to Dramuria?" Talryn asked.

"I'd like to do some investigating of the Seltyr's estates. East and West. I might even look to see if I can borrow a few books of history if they have them. I'm not exactly sure what it is I'm looking for, but if I can learn more about them, there might be something there for us to use to try and bring them to heel, with or without their cooperation. I'd also like to get a feel for their ability to replace lost equipment and weapons. If they lack extensive facilities for powder, weapons, steel and so forth, a little judicious sabotage might make them less belligerent."

"Well, if the Matrites are any example you might have something there. Just do us all a favor and don't get yourself shot. At least not somewhere that the night silk doesn't protect."

"Yes, sir, I'll do my best. And you, sir, is there anything you want me to look for?"

"Yes, in fact, I do. This whole business with those wretched Seltyrs reminded me of a history I was compelled to read as a youngster. In it was a reference to a time when, according to some legend or other, that Dramuria was a source of fertilizer. Supposedly, they had a cave system that contained huge amounts of bat droppings. If it is true and we can start that up again it might provide another trade path to stabilize relations and help with our own issues of expanding arable land."

"I'll see what I can do, sir. Was there any details as to where on the island?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Colonel. It was only slightly more informative than that reference I mentioned about my ultimate predecessor," Talryn replied.

"I'll do my best, sir."

"That's usually more than sufficient, Colonel. So, what say we got see what the ladies are up to? They must be done by now."

"Yes, sir."

The Lord Protector and Alucius walked into the sitting room of the apartment and found Wendra and Alerya going over some scrolls while Talus played at their feet. When he saw his father walk in the boy rolled to his feet and hurried over with arms raised. Talryn lifted the boy up and settled him in the crook of his arm.

"So, my boy, have you been keeping a watchful eye on the ladies this evening?"

The boy chuckled as his father tickled him gently. Then he looked up and smiled shyly at the herder Colonel that looked down at him with a small smile.

"He's been fixated on his toys, my dear, as do all boys no matter what their age," Alerya observed.

"How did the fitting go, my dear?" Talryn asked.

"Quite well, dearest. Only a few minor adjustments which is quite amazing, considering. And it looks stunning. The way Lucenda embellishes is quite sophisticated. I'm sure it will make for quite a sensation when it's unveiled."

"Is there any progress in regard to my hopes for using the outfits for trading purposes?" Talryn asked.

"Yes, there has," Wendra answered. "We've brought up the idea with my mother and several other women she knows, all of whom are very fine seamstresses. We haven't been too specific on details, since no one knows about Alucius and me and what we can do. You know, sweetheart," she directed at her husband, "your mother came up with a very clever cover story about how this all got started."

"Mother is a very intelligent woman and knows a lot about business thanks to growing up on a stead. Nothing she does would surprise me," he replied with a straight face.

"But there are a few issues we have to come to grips with. One is a trustworthy trader we can work with as a factor and another is the way we size things. These outfits are usually custom fitted."

"Hmm," Alerya murmured, "who might we recommend, dear?"

Talryn gave a bit of a shrug and said,

"I don't really know. All the merchants I tend to come in contact with are unqualified scoundrels. That's how they got rich enough to be able to move in the highest circles. Let me make a few inquiries and see what I can come up with. What of your grandfather, Wendra. Would Kustyl know of an honest merchant among what remains of those in Dehkron?"

"It's possible, sir. I'm sure he knows of every trader that operates out of the city, the question will be is there anyone to trust. I'll ask him."

"What else might the Valleys have to offer the world beyond nightsilk and gather outfits?" Talryn asked.

"Well, sir," Alucius began, "I know that some of the town sheep wool is traded. And the stonecutters that provided material for the new headquarters are already sending out quantities of stone and slate from those two reopened quarries. Perhaps we can look into timber. With some effort they should be able to expand the woodlots but that would be something for the future."

"Which is good, we must look to the short as well as long term efforts" Talryn said. "And hopefully the nuts that you brought back will provide an agricultural product suitable to the drier regions. Perhaps as you scout Dramuria more thoroughly, the drier eastern slopes will provide some additional options. On another topic, I would like to make a proposal. This whole business of 'sir' and 'lord protector' is getting on my nerves. In these settings at least, we are simply Alerya and Talryn, Wendra and Alucius. Agreed?"

He got agreement from all three. A Lanachronan would have been shocked at this familiarity but the people of the Valleys took a much more relaxed view of rulers. In fact, often times the names used for the old council were anything but respectful.

**Chapter 62 Seltyr's Plantation, Eastern Slopes, Dramuria**

With the sun dropping behind the peaks, the trees of the nut grove cast murky shadows in what was left of the daylight. A tall figure, dressed in black from head to toe cautiously made his way to the very edge of the grove. His face was concealed behind a mask of black and a rifle was held in one hand. It was his third day of scouting on the island and this was the second plantation he had visited. Beyond the nuts that seemed to be the cash crop, each stead or plantation had acreage given over to subsistence crops of vegetables and tubers. They also contained a number of buildings that included a very nice house for the Seltyr, the usual outbuildings for a farm or stead, and a barracks to house troops. Both of the plantations he had visited looked like they housed about fifty men. There was also a stable.

Alucius considered this. Fifty men were more than was needed to secure what, when looked at rationally, was not a very large estate. And it was far too few to provide any sort of dominance in the area. So, were they a number required by some agreement if there were a need to call up levies of some kind? Or was it what was required to keep up appearances. From his previous trip he had the feeling that the plantations on the western side held more men under arms. He crept up to the house and from the side was able to determine that two troopers were on guard at the front but nowhere else. Moving toward the rear of the house he passed by an open window and he paused to listen. During his recovery in Southgate he had read some books that helped him get a grasp of the language and talking to the older women that tended the wounded helped.

The conversation that was going on in the room on the other side of the wall was both heated and held in low tones. He could hear it well enough but it took some time to get the language sorted. What he was able to make out was very interesting though.

"The situation is completely intolerable. The Westerners try to bully us into action, yet they take none of the risks. Did they have to absorb losses when those three raiders burned at the docks and destroyed the warehouse? No, we did, but they insist we rebuild, at our expense, and step up the pressure on the mainlanders."

"What pressure?" someone else questioned. "We haven't taken a prize in months, our landing party below Southgate was annihilated and did you see the shape that last ship was in when it made port? They've got cannon protecting the harbor now. How the blazes did they manage that? Even the iron bitches aren't so easy anymore. With the war over, they are concentrating more on the coast."

A third, smoother, perhaps even oily, voice spoke.

"Indeed, the situation has changed. With those fools from Southgate no longer able to keep the way open for us, the new political situation in the west of the continent means our raiders will no longer be very effective, or profitable. I understand that this Lord Protector is recruiting true sailors from along the coast to man the vessels they seized at Southgate. If they manage to man them with men who know how to fight pirates, and even put some of those damnable cannon aboard, we might find them outside our harbor to raid us."

"Not raid, conquer. Not right away, but eventually. So what now?" asked the first.

That oily voice got even slicker.

"We take advantage of a new situation. We make overtures, quietly. We look at establishing some trade. We make ourselves useful. We make ourselves richer than we are now. And when the time is right, we make use of the mainlanders to knock the Westerners off their pedestals."

"That sounds a lot like treason," suggested the second.

"Treason? Against whom? There is no Lord of Dramuria nor even a council of Seltyrs. Power is held by those with the most coins and the troopers they can buy. Who says it must be those in the West?"

"It is something to be considered," conceded the first. "But I wish to see concrete plans and contacts on the coast before I will commit."

"You will have them, my friend. And perhaps sooner than you think."

Alucius wondered who the smooth talking Seltyr already had in his pocket and what goods he had in mind. And then he heard something that riveted his attention.

"Remember, we are merely revisiting a time long lost. The histories tell us that before the Cataclysm great ships moved goods between the mainland and Dramuria. And those ships ported here in the East. Why should we not have that again? I say we will."

Histories? Before the Cataclysm? The words echoed through Alucius' brain. He had to find them. Even one volume would be worth ten times its weight in gold. He had to think of where he might be able to find them. It definitely sounded like something those in power would hold to themselves, so it would most likely be with the Seltyrs. He could wait until the house was quiet and check this one but he had the feeling the one with the oily voice would be the best bet.

Projecting the impression that he wasn't there he raised his head up to look through the window. He saw three men sitting around a finely made table of some dark, heavy wood. That sat in three high backed chairs. Their attire appeared richly made but with out much adornment. It was easy to pick out the one he wanted. Of the three only one radiated the supreme confidence that matched the voice he heard. This one was of medium height, a bit heavy in the body and completely lacking hair. It wouldn't be difficult to keep his eye on him. With that in mind he moved slowly away from the window towards the front of the house. Further examination of the front of the house revealed the front portico with its two guards, but off to one side were two ornate carriages that looked similar to those Alucius had seen the morning after he had destroyed the three raiders and the warehouse.

He slipped back into some bushes near the edge of the gravel circular drive and dropped his suggestion of invisibility. He had to wait perhaps another hour before the two visiting Seltyrs emerged and entered their carriages. Alucius marked his target and slowly dropped into the earth. Once the carriages were on their way he drifted along beneath. Compared to his usual treks using the paths of the ancients this trip would have been agonizingly slow, but the potential treasure that existed at the end of this trip made it more than worthwhile.

When the plantation's drive met a road, one carriage went left, the other right. Alucius' quarry went left, or north. Looking about as he drifted along below, he got the impression that there was nothing but fields on either side of the road. His initial survey during the pervious visit revealed only the one major city of Dramuria with its harbor and a few smaller villages which he associated either with timbering or mining efforts, which considering the size of the island, were few. He wondered where the Seltyrs found the men to fill out their companies.

He estimated they had travelled perhaps a dozen vingts when the carriage pulled off the road onto another drive. Alucius followed along below until the carriage came to a halt in front of another building. He continued his drift until he was under the house and he could take a look from below. The house had full basement that appeared to be given over to store rooms. Above was a structure of two stories with a central courtyard. He surmised that the history, if it was contained in a book or scroll, would either be in a library, study or even a strong room. He cast about until he found several likely rooms. Now it was a matter of waiting until he felt the house settle down for the night.

He judged it somewhat after midnight when he felt most, if not all, the inhabitants had gone to sleep. He drifted up through the basement floor into what was a store room for dry goods. Sensing no one at this level he stepped through the door into a corridor with a stairway at the end. Walking silently he made his way up to the first main floor. He stopped to get his bearings and using his 'I'm not here' projection, he went in search of what seemed like a library. He found it after navigating half way around the central courtyard. Calling the room a library would have been generous. While it contained a number of shelves, they contained mostly objects, not books. What books there were indeed old but from what he could gather from the titles had nothing to do with ancient history.

His next target was what he thought might be a study for the Seltyr. This was located at the rear of the house and after a careful transit of the corridor he arrived outside the door, which was locked, that being a good sign that it might contain something valuable. He hadn't used his Talent to pick a lock in some time but this basic mechanism was a lot easier than the ones used by the Ifrits for their hidden doors. With a barely audible 'snick' the lock released and he carefully swung the door inward.

It was dark but his talent boosted vision had no trouble making out the contents of the room. A large desk, a well cushioned, ornate chair, a large wall map of Dramuria and part of the west coast of Corus. Across the back wall was a large bookcase that contained nothing but books. A number looked like account ledgers but as he drew closer he saw what had to be ancient, leather bound volumes. As he scanned the spines of the books looking for key words that would point to the coveted history, something prickled his senses and he turned to face the door.

Stepping into the room was an elderly man, who shuffled more than walked and was bent, not from the waist but from somewhere near his shoulder blades. He moved to stand before the desk and said in a faint raspy voice,

"Who are you then, trying so hard not to be seen?"

This surprised Alucius as he was projecting heavily at the man.

"You can see me?"

"You make it a chore, yes, you do, all dressed in black and you appear more shadow than man, but yes, I see you there. What manner of man be you, or are you one of the ancients returned?"

Alucius looked at the old man's life thread. It was barely there, and it was heavily infused with green, but it was chaotic, as if the talent had never been used consciously.

"You could say that."

"If you are, then, you're certainly the biggest I've ever heard of," the old man rasped.

"What have you heard of the ancients then?"

"Not just heard, seen. Several times, when I was just a youngster," the old man said dreamily. "I was second born and not to inherit, but my father was unlike other Seltyrs and he indulged a son so he could travel the length of the island, looking, searching, learning. The books behind you, the ones not of the accounts, are mine. At least I was the one to find them and bring them here. In those travels I saw many things, including the small green ancients and their rocky servants."

"The soarers and sanders."

"Yes, so I have heard them called, usually by those of the mainland. What seek you here, then?"

"Knowledge. I heard that books containing knowledge of before the Cataclysm exist. I thought to find one here."

"Why would the ancients not already know these things," the old man asked.

He may be old and vague but there was still a mind there, Alucius thought.

"That is true, but unfortunately we do not know what the Dramurians know. Much has changed in the world of late and we would know the state of knowledge in the world before we can know how to proceed," he extemporized.

"Yes," the old head bobbed slowly, "the mainlanders have lost so much of their history, they are barely aware of who they are. Many of Dramuria are likewise and all would be lost were it not for a few with the foresight and resources to keep the knowledge," the old man finished, his voice fading away.

"You seem tired, good sir."

"You are right, my ancient friend. Sleep comes with difficulty, but the volume you seek is there, the large one with the silver embellishment. It is more journal than history but the author knew much and discovered more and chronicled it. You are welcome to it. My grand nephew wouldn't notice it missing. And I know it by heart."

Alucius couldn't believe his luck. He carefully withdrew the massive tome from the shelf and laid it on the desk. He didn't dare try to open it, his hands were a bit to shaky. He looked at the old man and his vague expression. From what he could tell the man had little life left to him, but perhaps he could leave him with something.

"You have given me a great gift, good sir. Might I do something for you?"

"What could even an ancient give to me that I could make use of? Would that you could grant me a good night's sleep. That would be worth much."

Alucius slowly walked out from behind the desk. He towered over the frail old man but he was projecting trust and a deep sense of lassitude. He didn't even have to touch the faint life thread. The oldster merely sighed and began to fold up. Alucius scooped him up and set him down gently onto a cushioned settee below the wall map. He also took the time to transfer some life force to his benefactor. It wasn't enough to counter the ravages of age, that much would have killed him there and then, but it was enough that what time he had might be easier to bear. Having done what he could he went to the desk, carefully lifted the large volume and made his way back to the basement and the quick trip back to his base camp in the hills.

This new treasure changed his plans dramatically. He had found some things of interest for Alerya's botanical club to investigate and the political situation he overheard would be of immense interest to the Lord Protector, but the book would be his and Wendra's for the time being so he decided to get a good sleep and then head for home. It didn't look like any hostile action would be directed at the coast for a while so he had time.

**Chapter 63 North of Iron Stem, Iron Valleys**

Alucius stood at the table were he and his grandsire used to play leshec. The pieces had been cleared away and the large tome had been set there. The leather was brittle and the pages of parchment were delicate but the ink was still readable, the script laid down by as a fine a hand as he had ever seen. He wondered if the original journalist had done the writing or this was the work of a professional scribe. The wording was not unlike that of the books he read during his time in Southgate and some of it even seemed to bear a similarity to Madrien. What he read had him entranced.

"In the days before the great upheaval all the lands of the continent were under the thrall of the Overlords. Only the free city of Southgate managed to maintain any sense of autonomy and that grudgingly. Great Dramuria was, as it is to this day, ruled by the wise and mighty Seltyrs. Only occasionally did the winged messengers, the Mermidons, arrive to deliver what missives were required to maintain the links of trade between their empire of fear and the free land of Dramuria."

Alucius couldn't help but smile. He wondered how the ordinary people of Dramuria, living under the rule of the Seltyrs, thought how free they were. As to the empire of fear, he could understand that, considering his own experience with the Ifrits or Efrans and their attitude toward the steers of Corus. He read on.

"The so called dolphin ships of the Overlords would port on occasion to speed delivery of important products, such as the guano from the mines in the mountains to the east coast of Corus, but most trade was delivered by the wind driven ships of the Seltyrs of both Dramuria and Southgate."

This caused Alucius to pause. He remembered the rendering of a mighty ship without sails in the room below the Landarch's palace in Dereka. With a number of ships like that and the Mermidons it would be easy to keep the continent tied together under one ruler, or two, if the Duarchy was as described. A sudden realization caused him to nearly laugh out loud. The Efrans and their Corean confederates had been trying to establish a new Duarchy so as to welcome back the Efran overlords. And now they had it. Talryn ruled in the west and Tyren in the East. The only thing missing was the Efrans. The irony was almost too much.

"On occasion the oppressed of the continent would raise rebellion against their overlords, usually in small and seemingly insignificant ways. But these were invariably in vain, for the Overlords were invulnerable. Bullets would bounce off and even the heaviest of iron bolts from the strongest of crossbows would inflict only minimal damage."

Alucius found this of particular interest. He knew the clothes of the Ifrits had been infused with life force and as an armor it was proof against nearly any projectile or blade, but heavy bolts could cause injury, perhaps by blunt force. He was about to read more but something was trying to get his attention. He left the book and moved out to the front porch. It was an end day so the sheep were all in the stock barn, mother and Wendra were working on weaving some nightsilk and his grandsire had left for a meeting with Kustyl and the council at sun up. He looked toward the west and saw a large dust cloud. It took only a moment of concentration to realize what was going on. Reillies.

"Burtyl!" Alucius bellowed back into the house. "Raiders!"

Then he was running across the compound to the spinning shed. He stuck his head in and yelled,

"Mother, Wendra, Reillies, get back to the house."

He then ran to the stock barn and checked the door and made sure it was locked. It wouldn't stop a determined raiding party but it would slow them down enough for some rather nasty surprises to pop up, literally. As he sprinted for the house he saw the two women running from the spinning shed. They met at the stairs leading up to the porch. Lucenda asked,

"How many, son?"

"A lot," he replied looking at Wendra who nodded.

"Alright, everyone inside, close all the shutters and get the extra rifles and cartridges in place."

"Can we get word to the fort?"

"One of us could quite quickly, but that would cut our defenses by more than just the one gun. And by the time the troopers arrived it would be too late. With both of us here we can make it really difficult for them," Alucius replied as they hurried into the house.

Burtyl had already secured the upper windows and was hurtling down the stairs to the first floor. Firing positions were being prepared and Alucius said in a surprisingly calm voice,

"Alright, Burtyl, here's where all that target practice comes into play. Make your shots count. One to a target. One well placed shot will take a rider right out of his saddle. I'm going to put this to good use," he said of the Matrite rifle he had carried to Dramuria. "And keep an eye on Alendra. You young, lady, stay in that closet, understand?"

"'s daddy," the little girl said, and took her place inside the reinforced closet, wondering what all the fuss was about.

It took another tenth of a glass for the first riders to come pounding into the compound, firing at the house. Return fire erupted almost immediately from multiple firing ports in the heavy shutters over the windows. Half the squad sized force that road into the compound rode out again, the rest were on the ground. Several riders approached the stock barn and were quickly felled by shots from the longer range Matrite rifle. The raiders pulled back out of sight and there was a lull. Alucius concentrated but Wendra got there first.

"Alucius, some are circling around behind."

"I've got them," he said and headed for the back of the house.

A dozen or so riders appeared from around a shallow wash and the first three went down from shots before they could bring their rifles up. Another two went down before he had to duck a hail of return fire. Before he could react he felt something fly over his head and strike the first two riders and swat them neatly out of their saddles to land under the hooves of the horses following, causing them to stumble and dump their riders. Between the falls and Alucius' fire, a dozen horses were left empty and running off into the flats. Sensing a heavy build up at the front of the house he hurried back and couldn't spare the time to figure out what had happened.

A heavy concentration of fire was coming from various points of the compound, apparently the Reillies having dismounted and firing from cover. He and Wendra looked at each other and nodded. Making sure that there were several more loaded rifles by his mother and Burtyl so that they needn't reload right away, he and Wendra headed for the basement and the stone floor there. They dropped into the ground, each one moving to a separate flanking position. Rising up, they opened fire on Reillies who were now seriously out of position, dropping them and causing panic among the others who beat a hasty retreat.

As several ran behind the stock barn, Alucius felt whatever, power, energy, emanate from the house and the fleeing Reillies came rolling out from behind the barn to lie stunned on the ground. He and Wendra dropped back into the ground and came back up in the basement, exchanged puzzled looks and then hurried back to the main floor. It was at this point that a series of heavy reports sounded from along the long drive that led from the highway to the compound. Then a familiar bugle triplet sounded and a dozen or so troopers galloped into the yard and dismounted in a hurry and took up position to guard the house. More firing could be heard in the distance. And then it was quiet.

A trooper left his position and hurried up to the house. Alucius met him after unbarring the heavy and now slightly damaged door. The trooper, a squad leader, saluted.

"Squad leader Keller, Colonel, at your service."

"Thank you, Squad Leader, we appreciate your timely arrival."

"Pardon me saying, sir, but it looks like you had matters well in hand."

Alucius smiled at the nervously grinning squad leader.

"The arrival of a company of militia troopers is always appreciated, Squad Leader."

"Yes, sir. The Captain should be along shortly, sir. Is there anything you need here?"

"We are all fine here, Squad leader. We'll await the Captain's arrival."

The Squad leader saluted and hurried back down the steps. Wendra was standing in the corridor when he turned around.

"How in the world did they know they were needed here, sweetheart?"

"A few things come to mind, dear. Scouts, other steads being raided, maybe informants. We'll have to wait until the company commander comes along. In the meantime, what was going on before? Was that you that was dong that?"

"Of course not, I was too busy shooting at Reillies. You know what that means, don't you?" she asked.

"It means that Alendra is maturing rapidly. Where is she now?"

"Burtyl is with her in the sitting room," Wendra said.

They walked into the sitting room and found Burtyl sitting in a chair with Alendra curled up on his lap, sound asleep. Alucius could see that her life thread was the same as always, pure green as was his and Wendra's. He couldn't tell if she had used her talent. The best he could hope for is that when she awoke she'd be able to answer some questions. Burtyl's talent skills were not profound but were enough for him to know something unusual had occurred. He looked up with the question on his face but he offered a clue.

"She did something, didn't she?"

"I think so. I don't know how exactly but from the closet she was able to reach out and deliver physical blows. Hard enough to unseat riders or put full grown men out on their backs," Alucius said.

"Couldn't you do that?" Burtyl asked.

"Perhaps, I've done some things using shields to unseat riders but this was different. It was almost like a Talent punch."

"Son, rider coming," Lucenda said, "I think it might be the Captain."

"Thank you, Mother," Alucius said.

He walked to the front door and out onto the porch. A rider was dismounting and handed the reins of his horse to a trooper that came up beside him. He walked up the stairs and then offered Alucius a salute.

"Good day to you, Colonel. I'm pleased we were able to arrive in time to offer some assistance. It appears you were doing quite well for yourselves."

"Thank you, Captain, but I got the feeling there was a lot more of then out there we hadn't tackled yet."

"Yes, sir. The force we hit numbered over a hundred. We took down, twenty, maybe thirty and the rest fled. I have scouts trailing their retreat. We'll know if they try to circle back."

"I wonder what made them try here. There hasn't been a raid on this stead in my lifetime, up to now. Oh, and if I may, I don't recognize you, Captain."

"My apologies, Colonel. Captain Meltyr, sixteenth company. We rotated to Headquarters Post last month. We were on the Matrite border for the last year."

"My compliments, Captain."

"Thank you, sir. As to the rest I'm afraid I can't help you, Colonel, but I was told that Colonel Feran will be out to see you and I'm sure he knows much more than I. If you'll excuse me, I need to see to the disposition of my men in case they make a second run."

"Certainly, Captain, carry on."

Alucius let his senses range out to see what he could pick up.

"….first time you meet 'im, Captain?"

"Yes, saw his name on dispatches, of course, signed my promotion papers from senior squad leader."

Alucius thought he recognized the name.

"…sir, don't understand. Some of these Reillies look like they were shot from the flanks. How's that possible? And them over there are out cold without a mark on 'em."

"Squad leader, where Colonel Alucius is concerned, it's best to just accept what has happened, don't ask questions, and thank the one who is that he's on our side."

It was several hours later when Colonel Feran and two squads of troopers rode up the drive. With a few quiet words the extra troopers peeled away and Feran continued on to the farm house. Alucius was there to greet him. There was none of the usual good natured greetings that preceded a good dinner and an evening of conversation. This was business.

"Alucius. How's the family doing?"

"Feran, they're fine now, thanks to the timely arrival of sixteenth company. Grandfather is still out but he was at Kustyl's so he should be alright. How did you know to send them, or was it just a very lucky coincidence for us?"

"No, it was not luck. We got word of a large force moving out of the Sloughs and headed this way. We had intended to catch them much further north, figuring they'd hit a few steads there first. But it seems like they were headed directly here. It doesn't make sense and goes against everything we know about Reillies."

"Well, we are one of the more prosperous steads, maybe they just wanted a big find. Guns, nightsilk, golds."

"Yes, but then again, you'd have more nightsilk and or golds if they had waited until the season was done and all the shearing and processing and weaving was finished. I mean, you're just getting started, yes?"

"Yes, we are. It seems your learning about the stead life. A certain herder widow helping you with that?" Alucius said.

Feran snorted a bit and then smiled, but then he got serious again.

"I don't like saying this but it looks like the target was this stead specifically, and that suggests you were the target. But let's go inside to discuss this. It's not something we want troopers to be hearing, and talking about."

Alucius nodded and led Feran into the house. Alendra was awake by now and she rushed to hug her Uncle Feran around the knees. He scooped the girl up and gave her a hug, his look grim as he regarded the girl's father over her shoulder. Then he set her down and walked with Alucius into the sitting room.

"Some ale?"

"Please."

Once seated with drinks in hand, Feran resumed the conversation.

"So, as I was saying. If you were specifically targeted by Reillies it may mean one of several things. One, they somehow have come to know something of your story and decided that your some Legacy of the Duraches and they are honor bound to take you out. Or, someone has paid them to take you out. That could be one of multiple possibilities. That sandsnake Halanat comes to mind. Or Tyren, as I understand you've clipped his wings nicely. There's the Matrites, who fear both you and Wendra, so that's a double reason to hit the place. So, my dear Colonel. We are going to be leaving a company and a half of troopers on your doorstep. Patrols at two squad strength will be moving around the area looking for any signs and to track what's left of this group if necessary. I'll leave you to work it out with Captain Meltyr how to provide flank protection while you're out with the sheep."

"Come now, Feran, don't you think this is going a little too far."

"No, Alucius, it's not. Going to far would be to actually tie you up before locking you in your basement strong room. Putting a guard detail on you until we know the area is clear is the best I can come up with. If something happens to you or worse, you and Wendra, the Lord Protector would use my empty skull as a planter."

"The Lady Alerya, maybe. She's the amateur gardener."

Feran glared at him. Any further discussion was halted by the arrival of Royalt. He walked into the sitting room, his face like a thundercloud.

"It looks like a battlefield out there, son, what happened?"

"Well, grandfather, it was a battle. Something like a hundred or more Reillies hit a few hours ago. The troopers of sixteenth company showed up just in time and drove most of them off. Feran and I were just discussing the possibilities of why the attack."

"And?"

"Nothing conclusive right now, Royalt, sir," Feran said. "They may have been after a seemingly rich prize, or it was something personal directed against Alucius and possibly Wendra as well."

The three men went over the various scenarios again, weighed against information that Royalt had been gathering from Kustyl. It definitely pointed to a vendetta of some sort but the source was unknown as yet. Perhaps when some of the unconscious Reillies woke up they might be able to shed some light on the matter. Alucius was going to make sure of it.


End file.
